


Stormtrooper

by kinkwriter



Series: Captivated [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Hux is an ass and Finn is clueless, M/M, Manipulation, Nipple Piercings, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Rimming, Stalking, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 51,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkwriter/pseuds/kinkwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does a stormtrooper of the lowest caste become the consort of an emperor? Theirs was a peculiar match, one that, while completely ordinary on the surface, had rocked the galaxy to its very foundations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

FN-2187 moved silently through the halls of  _ Starkiller _ base, as he always had. No one looked at him as he pushed the hover-cart full of supplies to sanitize the trash compactor on Level 3. It wasn’t the job FN-2187 thought he’d be doing when he’d left the academy. He had been Captain Phasma’s protege, and yet when his final test had come . . .

2187 still didn’t know what had happened—why he had choked—but he’d been reconditioned and assigned to sanitation duty. Reconditioning was . . . hard; it felt like the edges of his mind had been chipped away until there were no harsh corners left to try and slow the automatic acquiescence to any order. He was required to seek reconditioning every two months and he was due for his next session in a few short weeks. The ‘trooper dreaded it with every fiber of his being, but as the years had gone by, the amount of time that would pass until he was in full control again was lessening.

It was not a quality he advertised, and 2187 did his best to stay quiet and docile at all times, especially in front of others. Even with this caution, though, he could tell that the other ‘troopers sensed something different about him, even if they could not identify it. Everyone treated him with a sort of distant detachment, as though they barely noticed his presence. Everyone except Slip.

2187 kept his eyes down as he walked through the empty halls in the bowels of  _ Starkiller. _ It was warm—so warm that no one went down there unless they had to. As a result, it wasn’t uncommon for him to be completely alone when servicing those levels, which was precisely the reason he volunteered. It was hot, but it felt like this was the only time he could  _ breathe. _

‘87 hit the door panel and waited as the entry opened. The trash compactor was filthy, as usual. Most everything had been jettisoned into the core of the planet already, but if the place wasn’t hosed down regularly it could start to smell, and down where the heat was bad the stench could make it so much worse.

The smell was terrible, he knew that, but he reached up and unlatched his helmet anyway, pulling it off in one smooth motion. The rush of warm air would have been awful except it was air and he could breathe. Stormtroopers were never to remove their helmets outside their barracks, but 2187 would steal away into the shadows of the planet-killer just for a few minutes to breathe freely.

The smell was awful, but 2187 did his work without even a flinch. It was a mix of burning metal, organic rot, and human waste. Not a pleasant combination, but after four years he was just about used to it. ‘87 attached the hose from his cart to the wall mount. Water would come from the junction hydrant but his hose had a cleaning cartridge specially designed to clean and sanitize the compactors. 

The stormtrooper turned the hose on and let the water spray around the large room. The second the water hit the burning metal of the walls and floor, steam began to form and move through the air. The cleaner in the solution would stay with the water molecules and deodorize the air.

He continued moving the hose around the room, paying attention to any problem areas where a stubborn bit of gunk had accumulated. There was a sound just outside the room and 2187 stuck his head out and looked around. The steam prevented him from seeing much but he figured that anyone who came down there would avoid the section in order to avoid the smell.

He was usually right.

FN-2187 eventually was satisfied with the cleanliness of the room and he could no longer smell the putrid odor of the compactor so he stepped back out into the hallway. Plumes of steam moved through the corridors as the ‘trooper disengaged his hose and wrapped it up.

“FN-2187,” a familiar voice came from behind him.

The ‘trooper froze and his breathing became shallow as he began to panic.

“Turn around, FN-2187.”

He straightened and turned around. Captain Phasma stood there which was bad enough, but then his eyes—his  _ uncovered eyes— _ slid towards the man who stood in front of her.

“C—Colonel Hux, sir,” he stammered out before swallowing past the bile threatening to rise in his throat. Was there an inspection today? He hadn’t seen anything posted on the holocomms as he’d left for his duty.

“Where is your helmet, soldier?” Phasma asked when it became clear that Hux wasn’t going to say anything.

“I—I’m sorry,” he stammered out as he hastily picked his helmet up from the cart and yanked it back in place.

The colonel was still watching him silently for another few seconds before walking past him without another word. Phasma moved behind the officer but paused as she came closer to 2187.

“When is your next reconditioning session?” she asked.

“Two weeks, ma’am.”

“Good,” she answered before moving off. She hadn’t berated him there but he was sure there would be consequences later. 2187 finished his duties as quickly as he could and never took his helmet off again. He didn’t see the colonel or Phasma after that and he tried not to wonder as to why they were even down there.

FN-2187 kept his head down the rest of the day, his movements jumpy if someone said his designation, but nothing happened and he breathed a sigh of relief when he finally sat down on his bunk at the end of the day.

The stormtrooper pulled his helmet off and was about to continue pulling everything else off when Slip came by, “Hey, Captain Phasma is outside looking for you.”

“What?” he asked, his eyes widening.

“Yeah, she doesn’t seem happy. What did you do?”

“Nothing,” he muttered as he put the helmet back on and hurried out of the barracks. Sure enough, Phasma stood in the main common area, her posture straight and unmoving.

“Ma’am?” he asked

“Colonel Hux would like to see you.”

“Co—Colonel Hux?” Oh stars he’d offended the colonel. Hux was known to wield power with an iron grip and get things done to his very exacting specifications. His indifference to the use of violence to get his way, coupled with a short fuse, made the red-haired man rather well known, though it was more whispers in the dark.

“Yes.” Phasma turned around and began walking away, clearly expecting 2187 to follow her.

He did, of course, staying a respectable three paces behind her and moving as quietly as he could along with her through the maze of corridors in  _ Starkiller. _ With every moment that passed and every step he took, he became more and more nervous; he could feel sweat gathering on his temples.

Several levels up from the barracks were the officers’ quarters and offices and they eventually came to a set of double doors. Phasma pressed on the door comm and announced their presence.

“Send him in,” a voice called.

The door opened, but Phasma didn’t go in. Instead she stood off to the side and looked towards the ‘trooper.

“You’re not . . . going with me?” he asked hesitantly.

Phasma was silent for a few seconds. “No. He requested that this be a private audience.”

2187 looked back into what was clearly the colonel's private quarters rather than an office. He took a hesitant step forward only to pause when Phasma spoke quietly again.

“Whatever happens, don’t fight back. It’ll be worse if you do,” she said.

So he was to be the one that the colonel would use, 2187 realized with a shiver of fright. Occasionally, when something didn’t go Hux’s way, he would be in such a foul mood that he’d order a stormtrooper to him and then proceed to beat the unlucky man or woman into unconsciousness.

The ‘trooper swallowed. He . . . he could handle that.

2187 breathed deeply and gave Phasma a short nod before steeling his nerves and walking into the private room. The door shut behind him with a woosh and he stood there for a few seconds, not moving, but he couldn’t stop himself from looking around..

The colonel was nowhere in sight but he must have been somewhere because he’d ordered that 2187 come in. The minutes ticked by but 2187 resolved not to move a muscle. Eventually another door off to the side opened and Hux appeared.

But not as 2187 had ever seen him.

The colonel was not wearing his uniform and his hair was not in its usually stiff coif. He wore a robe and looked as though he’d just come from the refresher.

The colonel watched him through narrowed eyes, his stride slow and lazy as he came forwards.

“Remove your helmet,” he said eventually.

2187 blinked but acquiesced and pulled the white covering from him, baring his face—this time intentionally—to the colonel. There was something unreadable about the man’s gaze as his eyes moved over 2187’s features.

“Remove the rest of your armor.”

His jaw opened slightly but it snapped shut before he did something stupid like question the man who held his life in his slim, pale hands. It made sense, 2187 decided as he began removing the armor. Hux would not want to injure himself by beating on duraplast armor.

Once the stormtrooper was down to his under-armor he stopped, but Hux simply said, “The rest of it as well.”

2187’s brow furrowed but he followed the order, removing everything but his underwear. He . . . he felt uncomfortable, but that didn’t make sense. 2187, along with a thousand other troopers, showered together every day, and he’d always been indifferent about nudity—his own or anyone else’s.

But this was Colonel Hux.

And he was staring at 2187.

The colonel perused him for another minute before walking behind the stormtrooper. 2187 didn’t turn to look at what he was doing but he heard liquid filling a glass and then the colonel was standing in front of him again. The glass looked to contain water but he also held a small white pill.

“Take this,” the colonel murmured.

2187 reached up and Hux put the pill in one hand and the glass in the other.

“What . . . ?” he asked quietly.

Normally he’d have been severely punished for questioning any order, but the colonel didn’t seem angry. He seemed . . . curious.

“This will counteract the effects of the . . . vitamins in your food.”

2187, like every other stormtrooper, knew that there were things added to their protein cubes. They tasted differently than standard rations, if nothing else. He’d never given much thought to what was added or why the colonel would want to counteract it. His hesitation was clear but judging by the way Hux’s head was beginning to tilt, ‘87 had stalled long enough. The ‘trooper swallowed the pill and gulped a bit of water to wash it down. Hux took the glass from him before pointing back towards the room he’d emerged from before.

Hux’s voice was soft again. “It will take a few minutes for that to take a effect. In the meantime, go through there and use the refresher. I want you free of this nervous sweat of yours.”

2187 nodded slowly before moving off. Why did the colonel want this? Was this normal before being beaten? He’d never heard about any of the others saying anything but that they went to Hux’s office and the man proceeded to take them apart.

2187 stripped out of the last bit of clothing before stepping into the refresher. The steam of the waterless cleaner moved over his body, dissolving and removing any traces of dirt, grime, and sweat. As he stood there waiting for the process to finish, he reached up to scratch his shoulder, only to run his fingers down his torso. He nearly caught his breath at the sensation. He’d . . . never felt that before. It was a strange feeling that seemed like his blood was warming under his skin.

The ‘fresher process finished and 2187 stepped out again. He looked at his discarded underwear and wondered if he should pull them back on, take one of the towels, or simply step out naked.

As if reading his mind, Hux’s voice sounded from the other side of the door. “Don’t bother with anything. Come out.”

2187 opened the door and he stood there completely bared to the colonel, his muscles twitching in nervousness, humiliation, and something else he’d never felt before.

Hux stood beside his bed and held up a hand. “Come here.”

The ‘trooper hesitated only a second before walking over and coming to a stop in front of the other man. Hux swiftly closed the distance between them and his hand reached up to splay over 2187’s collarbone before sliding down his pectorals and onto his stomach.

2187 let out the tiniest gasp and nearly stepped back but the colonel quickly muttered, “Don’t move,” as he stared fixedly at his own fingers spread on 2187’s dark skin.

“You are beautiful, aren’t you, FN-2187,” he said, almost as though he were simply talking to himself.

‘87 blinked rapidly as his skin broke out in gooseflesh under the colonel’s fingers. “I—I’m not different—” he began.

Hux snorted. “You are. The moment I saw you through the mists without your helmet, you might as well have had ‘unique’ tattooed across your forehead.”

“I apologize for my unbecoming conduct,” 2187 said quickly

Hux looked up and met his gaze as his hand wandered lower. “I wonder if you will feel regret for that later? If you will regret what is about to happen?”

The stormtrooper swallowed nervously. “I know I displeased you and I’m ready to accept my punishment.”

A slow, amused smile spread over the colonel’s face. “You think you’re here to be punished?”

“I . . . would not make any assumptions of your actions.”

Hux snorted. “No, that would not be good. But tell me . . . Does this feel like punishment?”

As he said the last words, his hand dipped lower to wrap around the shaft of 2187’s penis and the ‘trooper nearly jumped out of his skin as sensations he’d never experienced before washed over him. His breathing was coming in short pants as his cock hardened and began to stand away from his body.

He looked down in slowly dawning horror as the colonel’s pale hands moved up and down the length of his—of his  _ erection _ and he let out a small whimper.

“Why is it . . . ? That’s not supposed to happen,” he said softly, a whimper weaving through his voice. 

Hux didn’t stop moving his hand. “This is what happens to people who are not stormtroopers. This is the sort of reckless disorder that subsumes an otherwise orderly and obedient mind.”

The pill . . . “Why?”

The colonel finally looked up and met his eyes. “Because you aren’t really like the others, are you? You crave freedom, and you desire to be something other than what you were born for.”

2187 began trembling as his very soul was laid bare and he pulled his flesh free and dropped to his knees before the colonel. “Please. I would never betray the Order. I’ve always done everything asked of me.” 

Hux stood looking down at him for a minute before nodding. “And you’ll continue to do so,” he said as he sat down on the bed, his legs spread almost lewdly. “I would test your devotion now. If you do everything I say, then I will know that you are sincere.”

2187 nodded eagerly and watched as Hux pulled his robe open to reveal his long pale body and the nest of copper curls from which the man’s own erection sprang forth. Like 2187, his cock was hard and standing to attention.

“Come here, 2187,” Hux instructed, and the ‘trooper made to get up but the colonel sharply added, “Stay on your knees.”

The ‘trooper swallowed but nodded and moved over, almost sliding on the polished floor until he was within arm’s reach of the colonel. Hux reached out and wrapped a hand around 2187’s head, his fingers sinking into the stormtrooper’s hair, and pulled the younger man closer until he was between Hux’s thighs.

Hux smiled down at him, his fingers sliding from ‘87’s hair to his cheeks and lips. Hux took his erection into his other hand and guided it so that the head brushed the stormtrooper’s lips.

“Take me into your mouth. Use your tongue like you’re eating a sweetie.”

Sweets were a very rare treat, one that was savored and kept in his mouth for as long as possible. He nodded and opened his mouth and allowed the colonel to push his erection inside until it bumped the back of his throat. Hux might have wanted him to treat it like a sweetie but it definitely didn’t taste like one. It was all he could do not to push the appendage out of his mouth as the bitter flavor of  _ something _ hit his tongue.

Hux seemed to recognize that ‘87 was having a problem so he said, “Close your eyes and think of what you would do to prove yourself to me and to the Order.”

2187 did as he was ordered and began moving his tongue around the head and shaft and sucking so hard, his cheeks hollowed out. He could hear Hux’s breathing begin to pick up and the other man’s hands began to exert pressure on the back of his skull, forcing him further down onto the shaft before releasing him over and over. 

It took a few minutes but he eventually realized that this was making the colonel feel good. Now that 2187 had picked up the rhythm and his head was moving back and forth on its own, Hux’s fingers had moved so that they lightly danced over the nape of the stormtrooper’s neck.

He liked the feeling. He liked that he was making Colonel Hux happy, and it was an easy decision to move a bit faster and suck a bit harder. Hux’s fingers dug into his skin and his heavy breathing became grunts before the man suddenly stopped him.

2187 opened his eyes and looked up, cock still very much seated deeply within his mouth as the colonel panted harshly and looked down at him with a strange look on his face. He pushed on 2187 almost gently until the ‘trooper released his cock and 2187’s gaze moved down to the now spit-slick erection that was even redder than it was before.

“Did I displease you?” he asked hesitantly when Hux didn’t say anything.

The colonel’s fingers came up and cupped 2187’s cheeks. “No . . . you did quite well. So well that we nearly finished before we could really begin.”

2187 was sure his confusion was showing on his face as he watched the colonel begin to smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please heed the tags and warnings.

“Begin?” he asked hesitantly. “But we . . .”

Hux got to his feet and pulled the ‘trooper up with him so they were both standing, their torsos nearly touching. “We have a few more . . . tests this evening, and if you do well . . .” Hux seemed to remember something and immediately stopped talking, but his expression didn’t change. He maneuvered 2187 so that his back was to the bed and then proceeded to push him down onto the mattress.

The bed was far softer but somehow more supportive than anything 2187 had ever slept in. It was a strange first thought, especially in light of the colonel moving so that he, too, was on the bed, this time between 2187’s thighs. ‘87 looked up at the colonel, confused as to what was about to happen.

He was aware that a penis was used in procreation, and that men and women would have sex in order to produce offspring. None of that explained the colonel pushing him up the bed until his head hit the soft mound of pillows and the open-mouthed . . . kisses the man was running over 2187’s skin just over his hipbones.

“What’s . . . what’s going to happen now?” he asked softly.

Hux hummed to himself. “A simple test to make sure you really would do anything for the Order . . . and for me.”

“What kind of test?”

Hux’s lips pursed as he thought. “Endurance, mostly. If you tell me to stop, I will, but . . . I’ll know that you aren’t completely devoted like you said you were.”

2187 wouldn’t fail. He had nothing without the Order. “I am. Please, I’ll do anything.”

The colonel smiled. “Good.,” Hux reached under the pillow beside 2187’s head and retrieving an unmarked tube. He also grabbed the pillow and pulled it down so that it sat beside 2187’s hips.

“Lift up a bit, 2187,” the colonel ordered, and ‘87 hastily complied as the pillow was slipped under him, raising his pelvis off the bed. He felt so exposed with his legs spread and Colonel Hux looking down at him from between his thighs.

Hux smiled as he licked his lips. “Don’t worry, 2187. I’m sure you’ll pass this test with flying colors. Just look how good you’re being.”

The stormtrooper nodded hesitantly and watched as Hux began coating his fingers with a clear fluid from the tube. 

“Hold your legs for me,” Hux ordered and showed 2187 how to position himself, leaving his lower regions even more exposed. “Good, now stay like that while I prepare you.”

_ Prepare him for what? _ 2187 wanted to ask but held his tongue as the colonel ran one hand over his half-hard penis and the other down . . . down below that. ‘87 let out a bit of a whimper as the fingers moved back and forth between his testicles and his anus.  _ What was happening?  _ he wondered, but his train of thought dissolved as the first finger breached him.

A sound of discomfort worked it’s way up from the back of his throat as the finger moved in and out to the rhythm of the hand moving up and down his hardening shaft.

Hux laid a kiss on ‘87’s inner thigh before speaking again. “It’s alright, 2187. It might hurt a bit now, but you must endure it—for the Order—for me. You’ll be rewarded later.”

2187 nodded frantically as his body adjusted to the single finger until it no longer bothered him. At his sigh, another finger was added, still moving slowly, the fingers spreading his entrance and opening him up at an almost lazy pace. They moved around, running over the muscles inside him and they felt strange—like they were searching for something, and 2187 was tempted to ask what it was when his body seized.

“Ah!” he moaned, his head tipping back at the new and strange sensation deep inside him.

Hux chuckled. “There’s your reward. Keep being a good boy and it will get even better.”

“Better?” he asked, unable to fathom such a thing.

“Much,” the colonel answered with a grin as he slipped a third digit inside. His fingers rubbed over that spot softly, and 2187 could feel the pleasure of it moving through his body in gentle waves. It wasn’t enough, though. He wanted the intensity that had been there before and he let out a small whine.

“You want more?” Hux asked.

“Please, yes,” 2187 gasped out.

Hux smiled. “Alright, you’ve been so good. I promised you a reward, and I keep my promises,” he said as he removed his fingers.

The emptiness was not what 2187 wanted. He sat up as much as he was able and reached to grab Hux’s wrist to stop him. The second his fingers touched the other man’s skin he knew he’d made a mistake. Hux was looking at him with an expression that was nearly shocked and 2187 immediately released the colonel, stammering out apologies.

“I—I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that,” he began, but Hux shook his head.

“Never apologize for seeking your pleasure—not with me, at any rate. Lay back. I told you I keep my promises. Trust me,” he said as he knelt there.

2187 nodded and layed back again, watching as more of the fluid from the tube was released and rubbed along Hux’s cock. The colonel made sure it was covered and it shone in the low light as the other man leaned forward and began to guide himself into the stormtrooper.

2187’s eyes widened as he realized what exactly was happening. His gaze met that of the colonel’s as Hux pushed inside slowly, his expression nearly pained. Hux’s cock was . . .  _ inside _ him. He’d never heard of such a thing before, but as the head moved forwards and brushed along that spot, 2187 could not help but wonder if this was a common thing outside the stormtrooper corp. 

_ It felt good, _ he realized. There was an edge of pain, but the fullness of the colonel’s cock and the way the other man was moving to lay on top of him . . . He’d never felt such a thing in his life. ‘87’s fingers moved from his side and he touched the colonel’s ribs before pulling away.

The corner of Hux’s mouth turned up. “Touch me, 2187. Do whatever you want. Moan and scream at the top of your lungs. No one will know what we do in here.”

The ‘trooper blinked a bit before he nodded and reached up and wrapped his arms around the colonel’s back as the man continued to push slowly forward with shallow thrusts. It seemed to take so long before Hux was seated completely within 2187 and the stormtrooper couldn’t help shifting his ass a bit. He liked being able to feel the colonel.

And then the man began to really move. At first it was slow and gentle, but 2187’s whine seemed to spur him on and soon his hips were snapping as he thrust into the ‘trooper. 2187 took the colonel at his word that he could moan out his pleasure as it washed over him again and again. His fingers dug into Hux’s back and he buried his face into the colonel’s neck as the pleasure built inside him. It was swiftly becoming more than he could handle or contain.

Hux was grunting and breathing harshly into his ear, his breath tickling 2187’s skin in a way that just made everything that much worse—or better—he wasn’t sure yet. He just knew he  _ liked _ it. He liked everything and he wanted more. His legs came up to wrap about the colonel’s thighs and buttocks as though to keep him inside as long as possible.

“Does that feel good?” Hux asked breathlessly.

‘87 nodded almost frantically. “Yes.”

The colonel bit his ear and ‘87 gasped as Hux spoke again. “No one else can do this for you, 2187. Only  _ me. _ Only  _ I _ can make you feel this.”

2187 swallowed. “Only you,” he said, his voice strained as the colonel continued to move within him.

Hux moved to that he was looking down at the ‘trooper. “And you’ll never leave the Order, now. Never seek anything beyond my control.”

“Never. Oh stars,” 2187 cried out.

Hux’s jaw seemed to be trembling with effort but his words were steady. “Freedom is a lie, 2187.  _ Say it.” _

“It’s a lie.”

The colonel sighed and he smiled. “Good,” he said as he finally reached down between them and began tugging on 2187’s erection in time with his thrusts.

The stormtrooper’s mouth dropped open as he was hit from both sides.  it wasn’t long before the building pleasure exploded behind his eyes and his entire body seized up, his ass clenching around Hux. That seemed to push the colonel over, as well, and the man moaned into his ear as he also twitched inside 2187. 

They both fell, panting. 2187 became aware of wetness that was splattered over his chest and he looked down. Pearly drops of fluid dotted his torso and he knew that that had come from him, which meant Hux had probably done the same  _ inside _ him.

“That was perfect, 2187,” Hux said breathlessly as he looked down at the stormtrooper. They stared at one another for a second before Hux’s face descended and his lips brushed over 2187’s. It was gentle as the colonel began to coax more involvement out of the ‘trooper. ‘87 knew this was a kiss. He’d heard whispers in the dark that some stormtroopers kissed one another, sometimes even on the lips like the colonel was doing with him now. 

He inhaled the scent of the other man as he melted into the kiss and moved his hands up to sink into that copper hair. It was innocent and barely open-mouthed at first until the colonel’s tongue worked its way inside, swirling and coaxing more participation from 2187. The stormtrooper groaned at the feeling and did his best to match Hux’s movements.

Eventually though, the other man pulled away and his cock slipped out of 2187 with a wet sort of slide that left a trail of moisture leaking out. Hux leaned back and 2187 watched as the man ran a finger through the mess that was splattered over the ‘trooper’s chest. He brought it up and to 2187’s lips.

_ Another test, _ he thought as he opened his mouth and accepted the digit, sucking on it gently and swallowing the bitter taste as quickly as possible.

“Good boy,” Hux said before getting up and walking away without another word towards the refresher. 

2187 laid there for a minute or so. Should he leave? Stay? Hux hadn’t ordered him to do anything but then there was no way a colonel of Hux’s status would want a lowly stormtrooper to idle away in his bed. The man probably expected 2187 to be gone by the time he exited the shower.

The ‘trooper nodded to himself as he got up, wincing slightly at his sore backside. He quickly gathered his things and put his underarmor on as fast as his mildly shaking hands could go. His underwear was in the bathroom so those were a lost cause. He was just finishing strapping his armor on when the ‘fresher shut off. 2187 hastily pulled his gloves and helmet back on before hitting the door controls and letting himself out of the colonel’s private quarters.

No one was around, thankfully, and he took a calming breath before walking away towards the lift. He wasn’t moving quite as fast as he normally would. His backside made walking . . . uncomfortable. Hux didn’t follow him, but then 2187 hadn’t expected him to. The colonel had far more important things to think about than a lowly stormtrooper.

As ‘87 rode the lift down to the barracks level, he could feel Hux’s semen begin to dry and flake as it was rubbed between his skin and under armour. He’d use the ‘freshers first, but he'd have to be careful. If anyone saw . . .  _ anything, _ there would be consequences. 

No one looked his way as he walked silently through the throngs of troopers in the common area, and no one said anything to him as he entered his barracks. For once, he was glad that everyone ignored him. It made it much easier for him to gather a new set of clothing and head for the refreshers. ‘87 carefully positioned himself so his back wasn’t exposed to the room as he striped out of his armor and clothing. The under armour went down the laundry chute and the white duraplast went into his locker. He moved swiftly past everyone else, not meeting anyone’s eyes, and got under the closest ‘fresher opening that he could find. He immediately turned so that it hit his back first and removed the evidence of his _tests_ with Colonel Hux.

Without the colonel’s overbearing presence, some things had begun swirling around in his mind, not the least of which was that the colonel had had  _ sex _ with him—something that was forbidden amongst the ‘troopers. That he’d seen fit to actually trick 2187 into participating willingly rather than just ordering him to lay on the bed and spread his legs . . . The entire thing was so confusing to him.

Hux could have almost anyone he wanted within the Order’s officer classes. Why had he called a  _ stormtrooper  _ of all people to his bed? Not even the best or brightest stormtrooper, either. A  _ sanitation _ ‘trooper who broke the rules by taking off his helmet. 

2187’s head lowered and he turned around to rest his forehead on the tile wall.

“Are you alright?”

‘87 looked up and saw Slip standing beside him. His friend was also naked, but unlike with Colonel Hux, 2187 wasn’t bothered in the least.

“I’m fine,” he said, straightening his body out despite his still sore rear. He absently wondered how long it would be before the pain went away but it wasn’t so bad, more of a dull ache.

Slip shook his head. “You’re not fine. You slinked in here with a  _ limp _ after seeing  _ Colonel Hux _ of all people. When you didn’t come back after an hour, I thought the next time I saw you you would be spitting up your own blood in the infirmary.”

So had 2187. He’d gone into Colonel Hux’s quarters expecting to be dragged back out again. Instead he’d fled like a flushed-out rabbit when the man’s back was turned.

2187 did his best to keep his voice neutral. “He just wanted to question me on my duties.”

“Your  _ sanitation _ duties?” Slip asked with a bit of disbelief

‘87 sighed as the ‘fresher was turned off. “He was down on Level 3 when I was cleaning and wanted to make sure the new cartridges were doing their job with the hoses.”

Slip’s brow furrowed. “And he couldn’t just look at your reports?”

“I guess not,” ‘87 said simply.

“And that took almost  _ three hours?” _

“It took as long as it took,” 2187 said tiredly before walking away from his only friend.

Slip hurried behind him. “I’m just worried about you.”

If Slip was saying things like that, his reconditioning must only be a few days away, ‘87 realized. “Don’t be. I’m fine. It was a one time fluke that he happened to see me down there and wanted to speak to me.”

“If you say so,” his friend said as they both got dressed.

“I do,” ‘87 added firmly.

They walked back into the sleeping rooms and Slip didn’t ask any more questions, but 2187 could still read the worry in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry 2187, Hux isn't done with you by a long shot.


	3. Chapter 3

The physical and emotional feelings that swam below the surface of his mind and body disappeared almost entirely after he ate his first meal the next day. His body returned to normal, and he could not quite decide if he missed the feeling or not. Things were certainly simpler and clearer when there was no physical reminder of what Hux had done, but . . . for a few hours at least . . . he’d felt something he’d only barely scratched the surface of during his life.

_ Freedom. _ Hux had told him it was a lie, but the colonel’s ability to twist 2187 up into a tangled knot of emotion and physical want on a whim . . . what was that if not freedom?

‘87’s routine didn’t change the next day or the the day after that, he found himself able to let out the metaphorical breath he’d been holding. He saw neither hide nor hair of Phasma or Hux again, and everything was back to the way it was. ‘87 still didn’t pull his helmet off, even in the solitude of the oppressively hot lower levels; he wouldn’t risk another strike against him, or Phasma would move up his reconditioning, or even speak to the officers and doctors about perhaps adjusting his sessions. Adjustments were the worst thing. He’d been numb for nearly a month the last time they’d done one, and he had been careful to keep himself under the radar of Captain Phasma and any other officer specifically for that reason. His session was coming up soon, and afterward he wouldn’t care about the colonel or Captain Phasma—at least, not for a little while.

Nearly a week after his . . . encounter, 2187 was working at his usual pace, hosing down the compactors on Level 3 and making sure everything was in working order. He was just finishing the last one when he heard the door to the lift open and close. The stormtrooper couldn’t see who it was through the mist, but he moved to the side in case it was an officer and finished marking down his report on his datapad.

“FN-2187.”

The stormtrooper froze. He knew that voice. It  _ haunted _ him.  he hesitated before looking up. 2187 nearly took a step back as a familiar man with copper-colored hair stood not five paces from him.

“Sir,” he said hastily, standing to attention. Why was he down there . . . again?

Hux stared at him, his face impassive. “You left my quarters, 2187,” he said and while the tone was flat, 2187 had to work not to flinch at the accusation.

“Yes sir,” he said finally, swallowing past the lump that was rapidly forming in his throat.

The colonel’s eyes moved over him but 2187 was completely covered this time—no different than any other ‘trooper—so he wasn’t sure what Hux was hoping to see. The copper-haired officer took a few steps forward. “I did not order you to leave. You disobeyed me.”

‘87 blinked rapidly, confused. That had been a  _ week _ ago. “My . . . apologies,” he said finally, looking away.

Hux’s moved again until only a few feet separated them. His head tilted slightly and his eyes narrowed. “Insubordination is grounds for a reprimand and punishment.”

2187 looked up frantically, but he had no answer for the man. Hux sighed before he turned and walked over to the opposite side of the corridor and opened the door, revealing a storage room.

“Go inside, 2187,” he said.

The ‘trooper’s brow furrowed. “Yes sir,” he answered before walking inside. The colonel followed him in and hit some kind of override on the door. 2187 heard the beep of the lock but then he also heard the whoosh of the air vent.

“I’d rather not be covered in sweat when we finish,” Hux said in answer to ‘87’s unasked question.

“But—” 

“Take off your helmet,” Hux ordered.

2187 hastily pulled the helmet off and watched in complete confusion as Hux walked towards him and only stopped barely a hair’s breadth from him.

Hux’s hand came up and his fingers spread over ‘87’s jaw and throat. “You’re going to be punished, 2187, but I’ll be sure to kiss it better.” He leaned down and slanting his mouth over the ‘trooper’s. ‘87 blinked several times and kissed back. It was what was expected, and he knew he should feel something, but there was  _ nothing. _

Hux seemed to sense that something was wrong and was quick to pull away. “Ah, yes. I’d nearly forgotten.” He reached into his pocket and retrieved a tiny glass tube. He shook it in front of 2187’s eyes and the stormtrooper recognized the small white pill that rattled inside. Hux took the pill out and held it out to him. “Take it.”

2187 hesitated, and Hux’s eyes narrowed. The trooper grabbed the pill at once and  swallowed it in one go.

The colonel nodded, satisfied. “I’m afraid I don’t have any water, but you can do something to speed up your saliva production.”

Hux stepped back and put his hand on 2187’s shoulder, and the ‘trooper felt enough pressure to figure out that he needed to move down. He knelt in front of the colonel in much the same manner as he’d done before and looked up. 

Hux nodded in satisfaction. “You know what to do, ‘87.”

The stormtrooper did know. He was eye-level with the rapidly tenting front of Hux’s pants and he swallowed past the dry pill that was caught in his throat. He opened the fly of Hux’s trousers and pulled them aside before reaching over the waistband of his underclothes and pulling the swollen erection free. It was aesthetically pleasing, he realized, perfectly pink with a gentle curve and flushed with blood . . . but  _ he felt nothing. _

He moved his mouth over it anyway, laving the sensitive skin with his tongue and moving in a pattern similar to what he’d done the last time. As Hux had said, his mouth was filling with not only saliva but with the bitter taste of the other man, and he swallowed reflexively around the thick shaft moving over his tongue.

‘87 continued moving almost mechanically and tried his best to feel something— _ anything _ —like what he’d experienced before.

“Stop,” Hux said almost gently, his hand under the stormtrooper’s chin.

“I’m . . . I’m sorry,” 2187 said, catching his breath.

“It’s alright. Come here.” Hux drew him to his feet and pulled him close, kissing him lightly again before pushing him back against a steel storage bin. He reached down and unfastened the armor that covered 2187’s crotch and tossed it aside. He then pushed down the ‘trooper’s underarmor and reached inside. 2187 felt those long, elegant fingers wrapping around his flaccid penis and swallowed a bit as it twitched in the other man’s hand.

“There we are,” Hux whispered into his ear. “That’s it. I promise I won’t wait so long next time.”

‘87 wanted to ask what he meant by that—by any of it. Next time? He said nothing though; the colonel would do or wouldn’t do as he liked and nothing 2187 could say would change that. As it was, he reached over and gripped the colonel’s uniform, his fingers wrinkling the material slightly as the hand continued to stroke his cock to hardness.

“Unf,” he grunted, resting his head on Hux’s shoulder.

“Come, we haven’t much time,” Hux said quietly before guiding 2187 away from the bins. Their cocks were still very much exposed, and ‘87 wondered if he would need to remove his armor again, but the colonel had other ideas.

Hux turned the stormtrooper around so that he faced the wall. “Bend over a bit,” Hux ordered, and 2187 did as he was told and tried to focus on the warm metal of the storage room wall rather than the cooler air hitting his buttocks as Hux lowered his pants down. He heard the snap of a cap and then Hux was pushing his fingers inside of ‘87.

The ‘trooper grunted at the feeling. He . . . he didn’t like this position very much. Didn’t like how disconnected he felt from what the colonel was doing. Hux took far less time preparing him this time and pushed in after only a few minutes.

“Ah . . .” ‘87 groaned, but it turned into a whimper as the other man began to move. It hurt, but not badly. It just didn’t feel as good as it had before. One of Hux’s hands moved from holding onto his shoulder armor to wrap around his neck and clutch at the skin of his chin and throat. ‘87’s eyes widened as pleasure began seeping into his mind, and without so much as a thought he found himself moaning.

“I knew you’d love this, you dirty boy,” Hux gritted out from behind him.

‘87 moaned again in response, his hand coming down to wrap around his cock and stroke it in time with Hux’s thrusts. He also began pushing back on the other man, moving with him as they both approached their climaxes.

“I—I’m so close,” he said with a gasp

“Don’t hold back. I want everything,” Hux said, and his hand came down to slap the skin of ‘87’s ass, which had the other man biting his lip. It wasn’t long before they were both coming, and 2187 exploded over the wall. His legs felt like jelly as he stood there panting and putting his weight on the wall. Hux’s forehead was resting on his shoulder and he too was out of breath.

The colonel eventually pulled out and ‘87 nearly fell over as he was twisted around and slammed against the wall. Hux looked at him searchingly for a second, his eyes darting over ‘87’s features as though the stormtrooper were some kind of puzzle.

“Is something the matter?” ‘87 asked.

“No . . . nothing,” Hux said before leaning down and kissing him deeply. He eventually pulled away with a sigh. “Finish your duties down here and then come to my quarters.”

“Sir?” ‘87 asked in confusion. “But we just—”

Hux’s smirk was entirely too smug. “I hope you did not think a quick fuck in a storage closet would be enough to satisfy me.”

“I—I wouldn’t—”

The colonel snorted. “Then don’t. I expect you to be in front of my door an hour after you submit your reports.”

“Yes sir.”

Hux smiled before brushing another kiss against him. “Do not keep me waiting.”

‘87 nodded, eyes wide as the man straightened his clothing, tucking himself back away and putting his gloves back on. His uniform was slightly crumpled on the side from where ‘87 had held on before, but he either didn’t notice or didn’t care as he gave 2187 one more glance before leaving.

The door shut behind him. The stormtrooper continued to stand there long after the other man had left.

 

~~

 

Hux adjusted his gloves slightly as he rode the lift back up to the officer’s levels. He’d need to put FN-2187 on a different duty, he decided. The levels that far down were hellish with humid heat and not a place for his preferred ‘trooper.

_ And when had 2187 become that? _ he wondered. Probably around the time the ‘trooper began wrapping his arms around Hux like the colonel was his only anchor to life itself. Hux didn’t like to partake in officers because they would undoubtedly seek to use his favor to advance themselves, possibly at the detriment of Hux himself. And then the ‘troopers he’d fucked in the past were so warped by reconditioning that they usually laid there nearly unresponsive, even with the pill, as he took his pleasure from their bodies. They were programmed to have no respect for themselves, only their leaders, and so their bodies were little more than meat sacks to be used and discarded. Not exactly Hux’s preference when it came to bedpartners.

FN-2187, though. He was a different animal all together. He was somehow resistant to conditioning and that . . . that made him interesting. It also made him . . .  _ lively,  _ and Hux liked a bit of spirit in his bedmates.

He’d pulled up the ‘trooper’s records after first encountering him on the lower level during an inspection of one of the more . . . secretive aspects of  _ Starkiller. _ FN-2187 had failed his simulation test and thus had been relegated to the lowest caste in the Order. His test scores, however . . . his test scores in leadership, combat, and marksmanship were in the 98 th percentile. Had he simply completed the simulation, Hux would have noticed him  _ years _ earlier. 

There was little in the way of  _ why  _ he’d failed the simulation. Hux had seen that the report had been made and submitted by Phasma; he’d contemplated simply asking her about it, but if he showed such a degree of interest it might draw scrutiny.

No one would dare speak against him publicly, but rumors could be just as damaging. He still hadn’t decided if what he was doing was worth it, but having those dark eyes look up at him in complete trust and even a touch of affection as they’d lain in bed together had been enough to convince him to see how long this could last.

When 2187 had disappeared while Hux bathed, he’d been livid that the ‘trooper had escaped. Then he’d questioned himself on why he was angry. What did he care that a ‘trooper from the dregs of  _ Starkiller _ had had the decency to leave before Hux had to kick him out?

But he did care. For some reason, he cared—cared enough to find out when 2187 would be alone and then go and find him. Hux regretted not giving 2187 the pill immediately—the fellatio, while done well, was nothing like the almost spellbinding enthusiasm he’d received the first time. He  _ needed _ the enthusiasm—needed 2187 to want him back.

As Hux exited the lift and walked towards his quarters, he wondered what his overall plan was regarding his ‘trooper. How often would he call on 2187? If the colonel had his way, he’d be fucking the ‘87 into his mattress every evening, but that was never going to happen—not yet, at least.

Perhaps if he moved the ‘trooper to sanitation duties on the officer’s floor . . . then he would have access to 2187 almost any time he liked. A slow smiled pulled on his lips as he entered his quarters and began peeling his uniform off. Despite turning on the air conditioning in the storage room, he’d still nearly sweated through his thick uniform, and it clung to his skin in a damp mess in places. His shoes and underthings followed closely behind and he shoved the clothing down the laundry chute before padding slowly towards the refresher. 

Hux opened a drawer beside the ‘fresher stall and looked over the contents critically before removing a tool that would attach to the ‘fresher for a very specific purpose. He’d had it custom made but had never had cause to use it. Today would be the very first time.

The colonel installed the attachment and made sure it was in place before allowing the cleaning mist to wick away the sweat and fluids that remained from his earlier encounter.

2187 would be there soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hux is like a walking beartrap, IMO. Once you're caught, there's no escape.


	4. Chapter 4

FN-2187 stood outside the colonel’s quarters long enough that an officer passing by gave him a sharp look of suspicion. Hux had ordered him to come there for a second time. Would this be the last time? FN-2187 suspected that it would not. He’d felt things when the colonel’s hand brushed his throat before—felt the strange attachment that Hux seemed to have for him. What 2187 didn’t know what  _ how _ he knew that. One second he’d been moderately enjoying himself and then the next . . . It was almost as if Hux had reached into his mind and then ‘87 had felt  _ everything.  _

This . . . situation could rapidly degenerate into something far more dangerous than any raid or batter—one that would have ‘87 executed for crimes against the Order. He’d spent his entire life staying off anyone’s radar and now . . . 2187 hit the door comm before he could talk himself out of it and, almost immediately, Hux’s voice called for him to enter. The lock disengaged and the doors slid open. The ‘trooper hesitantly stepped inside and spotted Hux sitting behind his desk wearing dark sleeping clothes. 

The colonel didn’t look up as he spoke. “I can almost smell you from here. Go use the ‘fresher and change. There is clothing in the bedroom for you.”

2187 nodded quickly. “Yes sir.” He entered the colonel’s sleeping quarters and looked around until he spotted a chair. Hopefully the colonel would not mind him using the only flat surface in the room besides the bed. ‘87 quickly shed his armor and placed the pieces one by one onto the cushioned seat. His under armour followed suit and was folded into a pile with his underwear and boots. 

He stood there naked for a second and tried to figure out exactly how he’d gotten here—how a lowly sanitation ‘trooper was standing in the bedroom of Colonel Hux about to use the man’s refresher of all things.

2187 padded over the carpet and entered the sterile white room. There were clothes folded next to the sink on the counter that must be for him, and he stepped into the ‘fresher without another backwards glance. The steam began to fill the shower cubicle and it was then that 2187 noticed some kind of . . . apparatus that was attached to one of the dispensers. There was also to the vacuum vent that sucked the cleansing mist away.

He closed his eyes as the steam neared his face and kept his breathing shallow as it moved over his body and head. It was over quickly, but 2187 still hesitated as he looked at the tubing that ended in a long durasteel cylinder that had holes bored into the sides. The ‘trooper could not for the life of him identify the tool’s purpose, so he left it alone and stepped back out of the cubicle.

The clothing was an almost slippery-soft fabric, and he knew from the quality and overall length that it  belonged to Hux. The silky material slithered over his skin as he moved and exited the ‘fresher. He’d never felt anything quite like it and he twitched in a few places as it brushed along his body. 

Hux wasn’t in the bedroom waiting for him this time, so ‘87 went back out into the main area. The colonel had removed himself from the desk and was instead sitting on one of the sofas drinking a pale amber liquid from a crystal glass.

“Come here, 2187,” his said, patting the space beside him.

The trooper walked slowly over and sat down beside colonel Hux. He kept his eyes averted, but he could feel the gaze of the copper-haired colonel on him. 

“You’re still afraid of me,” Hux said after a moment.

‘87 swallowed. “No, sir.”

The colonel snorted as he took a sip of his drink. “You’re lying.”

2187 looked up at that and met the other man’s eyes. It wasn’t fear that he felt so much as . . . “I don’t know what you want from me.”

Hux’s mouth spread into a lazy smile. “You’re different from the others.”

“Other . . . ‘troopers?” He didn’t like where this was going. His very life depended on his anonymity among the other stormtroopers.

The colonel didn’t seem bothered by the revelation, though. “Yes, I’ve never found another like you before.”

‘87 shook his head. “I’m no different.”

Hux snorted into his drink. “That isn’t true and you know it. I’ve seen your records.”

The stormtrooper’s breath caught in his throat as he struggled to think of an excuse. “I . . . I don’t have any offenses,” 2187 said—he’d made sure never to draw any attention.

Hux shrugged. “No, you don’t. Because, despite the soldier you should have become, you failed your final test. Phasma’s notes on you through your training were practically glowing. She expected you to equal or even surpass her in rank one day.”

2187 looked away again. He’d known that Captain Phasma favored him but never to that extent. Perhaps that was why she hated him now.

Hux set his glass down onto the coffee table before sliding closer. His voice lowered. “What happened during the simulation?”

‘87 felt his heart begin to race as anxiety took root and his stomach turned. “Is it . . . is it not recorded?”

Hux’s face was close to his ear and his breath moved over ‘87’s skin. “No. I suspect the good captain did you one final kindness and glossed over what happened to protect you.”

FN-2187 wasn’t sure what to say . . . but he couldn’t lie. “I . . . I wasn’t able to fire on the civilians. I didn’t have as much problem when I was attacked, but when we were ordered to raid the civilian encampment, I . . . I choked.”

The colonel was silent for a moment as he digested that information. “They were just holograms,” he said.

‘87 nodded and he was silent, unable to give the man the answer he sought. That is until Hux reached over and put his hand on the exposed skin of ‘87’s chest. The stormtrooper took in a shaky breath as his  _ felt _ Hux, felt the  _ truth . . . _

“Next time,” he began almost mechanically. “When it’s not just holograms . . . I—I can’t hurt people like that. It’s not right.” The stormtrooper went silent, horrified by his own admission to the colonel. He looked anywhere but at Hux as he waited for the inevitable order to leave; perhaps he’d be executed for harboring treasonous thoughts.

“Hmmm,” Hux sounded and 2187 felt the other man’s hand move from his chest to his cheek, turning his head so that they were looking at one another again.

The colonel’s eyes were narrowed and ‘87 could see suspicion mixed with calculation in the man’s expression. “You really  _ are  _ different,” Hux murmured before leaning in and kissing 2187 lightly on the mouth.

‘87 pulled away after a minute, his voice breathless. “I won’t betray the Order but I can’t . . .”

Hux sighed. “Not everyone has the strength or the will to do the terrible things that war requires of them. For those there are . . . other uses.”

_ Not for a stormtrooper, _ ‘87 thought. A stormtrooper who could not kill . . . “I should have been decommissioned when I failed my test,” ‘87 said as he tried to look away again.

Hux wouldn’t let him though, and he nudged 2187’s face so that he had to meet the colonel’s eyes again. “Stay loyal,” Hux said quietly, “and that will never happen. You are clearly not stormtrooper material, but perhaps we can work you into a different position.”

2187’s brow furrowed. “How can that happen?”

The colonel didn’t hesitate. “Slowly. It will take time, and there may be steps in the process that you find distasteful, but if you keep your head and do what you have to do, perhaps we can make something of you, yet.”

‘87 had no idea what the colonel planned to do—if there was any plan at all. It was not out of the realm of possibility that the colonel was simply playing with him—feeding him empty promises to get what he wanted. If the man was lying, there was nothing 2187 could do about it, but if he was sincere—if he was telling the truth . . . maybe there was an escape from his life.

“Do you trust me?” Hux asked.

2187 swallowed and he paused before speaking the truth. “I’m trying.”

Hux ran his thumb over the ‘trooper’s bottom lip. “That will do for now, I suppose.”

He leaned in and slanted his mouth over ‘87’s. By now, 2187 had gotten the hang of kissing—he hoped so, anyway—and he moved his tongue in time with Hux’s, relishing the man’s heavy breathing and knowing he was the cause.

Being so close to another person . . . it was intoxicating. His body and mind felt electrified as though he were somehow waking up from a long sleep. His hand hovered over Hux’s back but he never quite let his fingers touch the colonel.

_ Touch me . . . _

2187 sighed into the kiss and moved his hand so that his fingers lightly brushed over the dark fabric of Hux’s clothes. The colonel hummed in contentment, and 2187 let himself  _ feel _ what was happening.

Hux pulled away slightly. “Hmmm. I have plans for us tonight, and they require a flat surface.”

2187 nodded and allowed the colonel to pull him up and lead him into the bedroom. Hux began to disrobe immediately so ‘87 followed suit, baring himself before heading towards the bed.

Hux put a hand on 2187’s stomach, stopping him. “Ah ah, not yet.”

The stormtrooper blinked in confusion. “I thought you said—”

Hux smiled. “We need to do something first. In fact, I want you to do it every time you come to my quarters from now on.”

‘87 didn’t know quite what to say to that but Hux took his hand and pulled him back into the refresher. The cubicle door swung open and Hux pushed 2187 in before following, himself. It wasn’t a tight squeeze but they were close.

“Turn around, ‘87,” Hux murmured as he hit the button to begin the process.

2187’s head tilted in confusion. “But I used the ‘fresher earlier—”

“I know, but there’s one more thing we need to do.”

‘87 nodded and turned around.

Hux hand slid up and down his spine. “Put your hands on the wall and bend over a bit.”

_ Was Hux going to . . .  _ fuck _ him in the ‘fresher? _ he wondered. ‘87 nearly asked the question aloud but then he felt the colonel’s hands move lower and spread his cheeks apart. A bit of slick was rubbed over his backside, and ‘87 sighed. He said nothing as the mist began swirling around their feet. His eyes slid shut, expecting to feel the cleansing gases begin their work on his skin.

But that wasn’t what happened.

Something cold was suddenly placed on his entrance before it was pushed in. 87’s eyes snapped open and he tried to turn around, but the colonel’s hand was on his spine, pushing him back.

“Don’t worry, ‘87. Everything is fine,” Hux whispered as he moved in close enough that the ‘trooper could feel their skin brushing in places.

“What are you doing?” ‘87 asked as the cold metal cylinder was pushed even further inside.

“Getting you cleaned out,” the colonel replied before the cylinder began to vibrate, and ‘87 felt the strangest sensation of being filled before being emptied again and again  _ inside of himself. _

It didn’t feel bad, exactly, but it wasn’t entirely pleasant either.

Hux leaned forward and lightly bit the ‘trooper’s earlobe, causing 2187 to shiver. “Trust me ‘87, you’ll like what comes later.”

“Uh . . .” he sighed as the seconds ticked by and the odd feeling of pushing and pulling his insides continued before it abruptly stopped. The cylinder was pulled out and placed back on the shelf.

At this point, 2187 turned around and met the eyes of the colonel. “What was that?” he asked.

Hux smiled. “A device that works with the refresher to get everything nice and clean without any of the . . . fallout that used to be commonplace.”

‘87 had no idea what that meant and the colonel didn’t seem to require an answer as he pulled the stormtrooper from the ‘fresher and out into bedroom again.

“Now you may get on the bed,” Hux said, and ‘87 hurried to comply.

“How. . . how do you want me?” he asked, and 2187 could tell that it was exactly the right thing to say when a grin spread over Hux’s face.

“Pillow under your hips and hold your legs open for me—like before.”

‘87 scooted up the bed, pulling one of the pillows down and laying it under himself before falling back. Hux watched with a sort of reverent glee that made ‘87 nervous but also began to turn him on. His legs came up and he held on to them, watching the colonel  _ watch him. _

“I never cease to be amazed by how perfect you are,” Hux said as he got on the bed.

FN-2187 wasn’t perfect. Far from it. He was a failure in almost every respect and he had no right to even be there in front of the colonel, much less lying in his bed. 

“Don’t do that,” Hux said, and 2187 looked up at him in confusion. Hux had crawled over the ‘trooper, and 2187 hesitantly let go of his legs as the colonel’s hand cupped either side of his face.

Hux leaned in close and his words were quiet. “Do not act as though you are nothing.”

‘87 felt his jaw tremble. “But I  _ am _ nothing. There are a million other ‘troopers who could be here with you.”

The colonel snorted derisively. “No. I assure you, none of them would ever be where you are right now.”

Hux kissed him again, and 2187 did his best to believe the man. They were sweet words but they were from a man whose ruthless reputation for manipulation and cruelty was legend in and of itself. In the back of ‘87’s mind he knew that he could not completely trust the colonel, but at least for a little while he could have this . . . connection.

Hux’s mouth moved from ‘87’s lips and he began his journey down the ‘trooper’s jawline and to his chest. The colonel’s hands were already working ‘87’s erection and bringing him to full hardness, and the stormtrooper reached down and pulled his legs up and apart once more as the other man moved further down.

_ Was he really going to . . .? _

Hux’s mouth engulfed the ‘trooper’s cock and ‘87’s head fell back as he panted with the new sensations running through his body. “Oh, stars!” he said, one hand going from holding his leg to digging into the colonel’s copper hair.

_ This _ was what he’d been doing for the colonel? No wonder the man had ordered him to do it twice already. He let out a keening moan as Hux’s tongue did a particular motion on the underside of the head. He made a slurping noise that had ‘87’s eyes rolling back.

Hux was licking along one of the more prominent veins and moving his hand up and down the shaft as he moved down and took each one of ‘87’s balls into his mouth, releasing each with a pop. By this point ‘87 couldn’t see Hux’s face anymore, just a tuft of copper hair as the man pushed his legs back even further and went . . .  _ lower. _

“What are you . . .?” 2187 asked breathlessly as that talented tongue moved down to . . .

He sat up and tried to push Hux away. “Don’t! You can’t!”

Hux paused and looked up, a single manicured brow raised. “Are you giving me an order?”

‘87 swallowed. “No—no, sir. Of course not, but . . .”

The colonel didn’t seem angry as he replied, “Then lay back and enjoy what I’m about to do to you.”

‘87’s breath was shaky as he laid back down and Hux’s lips pulled into a self-satisfied grin before he disappeared down again and the ‘trooper felt a tongue moving around the skin between his balls and entrance. He trembled a bit as that hot mouth moved even further and then it was  _ on _ him and 2187’s body seized and his fingers clenched in Hux’s hair.

“You—you—ah!” he moaned as that tongue dipped inside and the other man began sucking on the skin there. 2187 heard the sound of the lube being opened and then slick fingers slipped inside along with the tongue that was plunging in and out. It was . . . it was like nothing he ever thought to even experience. He thought he could almost feel the beat of Hux’s heart through his tongue as it moved lasciviously along his entrance. 

‘87’s body twitched with each new wave of pleasurable sensation that moved through him. Eventually though, Hux removed his mouth in favor of slipping more fingers into the stormtrooper. 2187 found he was slowly getting used to the continual invasion of his body by the colonel, and he even found it mildly relaxing to be worked over by Hux as the man seemed to enjoy taking his time.

It wasn’t long before Hux was moving back up so that they were face to face. “Are you ready?”

‘87 nodded and his hands came up to wrap around Hux’s back as the man slipped slowly inside him again. It was almost languid as the colonel apparently was in no hurry to end their encounter. It was . . . different than anything he would have expected from Hux. The colonel’s movements were slow and lethargic and 2187 bit his lip as he clung to the other man and squeezed his eyes shut.

He was grateful in that moment that the colonel encouraged physical contact, because ‘87 could not stop himself from brushing kisses over Hux’s throat as the man breathed deeply into his ear. Each sigh from Hux brought about a new shiver that worked its way up 2187’s spine and caused him to let out a tiny sound that he couldn’t stop.

He had no idea how long this went on—it could have been hours or minutes or weeks. But eventually Hux shuddered one last time and stilled within him. 2187 hadn’t orgasmed himself, but he was alright with that; his arms and legs fell with a sigh as the copper-haired man slipped from his body.

Hux looked down at him curiously—at his half-hard penis and at ‘87’s sated expression. The man had a pensive expression on his face and 2187 tried to reach out for him, but Hux shook his head before leaning down and taking the stormtrooper into his mouth once more.

“Ah!” 2187 almost yelped in surprise. “You don't . . . don’t need—”

Hux pulled off long enough to say, “I want to,” before he moved back down, and ‘87 felt his head fall back as the colonel bobbed his head up and down. 2187 clenched his fists, about to come, but Hux abruptly pulled off and the stormtrooper blinked several times.

“What . . .?” he asked, looking down, and Hux raised a brow before moving lower again. This time ‘87 didn’t stop him as the colonel's’ mouth moved over  _ that place. _ He felt that warm moist tongue moving inside him and his jaw trembled as he bit his lip and came.

2187 was panting as Hux moved back up to lay on top of him.  “How was that?” he asked smugly.

‘87 swallowed and later he’d decide that he was just too overwhelmed by the pleasure that Hux was introducing him to. It was the only explanation for his answer.

“It was alright, I guess.”

Hux’s jaw dropped open for a second before an amused smile appeared. “Really? Then I guess I never need to do that again—if it was just alright.”

2187 would not have normally pushed his luck, he just  _ knew _ that Hux wanted him to be . . . himself. He smiled slowly. “I didn’t say you couldn’t practice and get better.”

Hux’s brows shot up, and it was obvious that the copper haired man was pleased by the answer. This was made even more apparent when he leaned down and kissed 2187 in a sloppy mess of a kiss. The stormtrooper expected to taste something bad but all he could taste was the fruit-flavored lube which had him blinking for a second before he moaned and tightened his arms around the colonel.

Hux pulled away, his teeth digging into ‘87’s lip as he did so. “I expect you to hone your skills as well—for the Order, of course,” Hux whispered as he moved to the side and pulled the stormtrooper to him.

“Yes, sir,” 2187 answered sleepily.

 

* * *

 

There was something very different about his stormtrooper. Hux had had his suspicions, but after today . . . He stared at the ceiling of his bedroom, his thoughts swirling around as he contemplated the man that currently slept with his head pillowed on Hux’s chest. 

2187 was getting more comfortable with him—he was less stiff and his words were unfiltered. It should have offended everything in the colonel, but he found that it did not. He found that he  _ liked _ it and had no interest or intention of curbing ‘87’s new behaviors—not in private anyway. They would need to be careful, though. Hux was still not powerful enough within the Order to do as he pleased and damn the consequences.

But one day he would be. One day he would be a grand admiral like his father—no, he would  _ surpass _ his father. Things were changing, but he’d made allowances in his plans for a bit of back and forth. It would all be worth it in the end and he was so close to achieving his ambitions. Hux would soon have everything he’d ever wanted—his eyes slid down to FN-2187—and everything he deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manipulative Hux is manipulative.


	5. Chapter 5

A week later, Hux found himself waiting in his quarters for FN-2187. The other man was late by more than an hour. This was quite unusual; 2187 was more often than not  _ early, _ as he generally finished his work quickly these days. His productivity had increased by nearly ten percent since their . . . relationship began.  

But he was late today— _ very late. _ ‘87’s schedule showed that he’d completed his shift on time and that he was currently in his barracks rather than  _ in Hux’s quarters. _ Was he being held up by something? Whatever it was would have had to be exceedingly important for 2187 to stand him up. But stormtroopers didn’t  _ have _ important matters. The entire situation was baffling and it was enough to set Hux’s teeth on edge as his mind raced through the reasons for the absence. In the end, he commed Phasma.

“Yes, sir?” she asked.

“Find FN-2187 and send him to me.”

“Yes, sir,” she responded, and the connection was cut off.

The colonel took a small, steadying breath. If something had happened to 2187, Phasma would have known and she would have said something right then. So he waited and, thankfully, it was not long before the door chimed and he called for ‘87 to enter. Phasma was not there but 2187 walked quickly inside and stopped as the door shut. He gave a monotone salute and seemed to be waiting for something. Hux’s eyes narrowed as he took in the unmoving form of his lover. Something was wrong. Why was he just standing there? 

Hux had delighted in instructing 2187 and creating their ‘routine’—’87’s armor came off the second the doors shut and he’d only taken a few days to figure out that Hux wanted a kiss on the lips before the ‘trooper headed for the ‘fresher. The colonel liked the flush of ‘87’s cheeks and the embarrassed happiness that he felt in the back of his mind when their lips touched. 

None of that was happening. Nothing at all.

Hux got up from his desk and walked towards 2187 until he stood just feet from the stormtrooper. Still, ‘87 did not move.

“What’s wrong with you?” he asked impatiently.

“I am functioning at optimum capacity sir,” ‘87 said, his voice flat.

It began to sink in then, exactly what the problem was. His lips thinned in irritation and  _ anger. _ “Remove your helmet.”

2187 didn’t hesitate as he hit the releases and lifted the helmet away and held it at his side. The stormtrooper’s eyes were vacant, his face slack with no expression. The colonel could not stop himself from removing one of his gloves and reaching out. His fingers grazed ‘87’s cheek before he cupped his hand around the ‘trooper’s jaw.

_ No . . . _

There was nothing. None of the affection and cautious happiness that saturated Hux’s mind when they touched—none of the acceptance of all that Hux was. His stormtrooper, who wanted him despite  _ knowing _ what Hux was. Few people could stomach the depths of Armitage Hux and the lengths he would go to achieve his ambitions. Fewer still could . . . love such a person. Hux’s mind flared even further with anger at the thought. ‘87 should not look like this— _ be _ like this.

“When was your reconditioning session?” he asked through gritted teeth.

“O’nine hundred hours today.”

Hux was silent. _ He’d made a mistake. _ The colonel hadn’t thought to do anything to change 2187’s reconditioning schedule because he’d thought that reconditioning simply didn’t work on the man. FN-2187 was obviously different from other stormtroopers—different from anyone else all together. Hux had made an assumption—a  _ stupid _ mistake—and now he was looking at the consequences of that assumption. ‘87 had never said anything one way or another about it, but he must have known this would happen.  _ Why hadn’t he said anything? _

The colonel grimaced. He  _ knew _ why. He’d help to develop the reason  _ why. _ The ingrained lack of regard that stormtroopers had for themselves had reared its head in the form of this slack-jawed, hollow-eyed husk that stood before him. Hux would need to be more vigilant when it came to his lover in the future. The ‘trooper could not be counted on to say anything to Hux when it came to his own well-being. 

No . . . Hux would never make assumptions about 2187 again. But how long would this last? They’d been . . . seeing each other for just over two weeks now, and ‘87 was on a two-month reconditioning schedule. Would it be a month until 2187 returned to normal? More?

FN-2187 continued to stand there silently, his eyes on some faraway point behind Hux’s shoulder. Seeing ‘87 like this . . . it chafed at him. 

“Leave,” he said frostily.

2187 nodded and put his helmet back on. “Sir,” he intoned before walking back out. Hux watched the door shut behind him and hated the sense of loss that he felt. He shoved his feelings aside but . . . something would need to be done about the reconditioning. A reconditioned FN-2187 was not something he could tolerate. Normally, a mere colonel would not have the access to do what Hux was about to do, but General Baxon’s typical laziness had been a boon for the copper-haired man since he’d been transferred to  _ Starkiller. _ Baxon was off somewhere on the auspices of patrolling the area, but in reality he was more than likely carousing with his favorite officers on a pleasure planet, spending imperial credits meant for hiring and maintaining informants, spies, and assassins. 

Hux had been monitoring the situation for years, carefully gathering information for his purposes. There were quite a few other people between Hux and his desired position, but he had enough patience to gather everything needed to take them all out with one decisive blow., all the while making himself indispensable from the  _ Starkiller _ project and the Order. The colonel sat at his desk and pulled up the ‘trooper database. He carefully tweaked 2187’s profile in a few places, moving his reconditioning rotation from two months to four. His psychological test results were doctored as well to lower his intelligence quotient to acceptable levels for that rotation schedule. They would need to be changed back later when his plans went into effect, but he would worry about that another day.

Despite his . . . feelings on the subject, there was no guarantee that he would even still be seeing 2187 by then. As it was, he would not call 2187 to him again. It would draw too much attention to request the same trooper. Surely, ‘87 would come to him when he had his mental faculties once more—he hadn’t ended their relationship. Hux would explain what would happen—if anything—when ‘87 returned.

 

* * *

 

The first day ‘87 felt a glimmer of awareness, he was cleaning out the offices of an officer on level twenty eight. He blinked several times as he polished the desk and shelves of the minimalistic room. This place . . . he’d never been assigned to clean on this level before.

_ How much time had passed? _ he wondered, his hands not faltering as he continued to wipe away the dust. The seconds, minutes, hours, days, and weeks tended to bleed into one another—time meant very little to a reconditioned ‘trooper beyond the alarms and instructions that were fed into their helmets that told them where and when to go. 

His last clear memory had been of the reconditioning chamber. Even in the last moment as he was pushed into the machine and the mask came down to cover his face and temples, he’d hoped that Hux would stop this from happening. He could still feel the cold weight of the apparatus as it suffocated and  _ pulled him apart. _ 2187 had been able to see the doctors of the center stoically monitoring his ‘progress’ through the duraplast window until his eyes had rolled back into his head and then there had been  _ nothing. _

Why had he thought the colonel would save him? It was a stupid hope from a stupid stormtrooper. FN-2187 wasn’t worth that kind of thought, and he should have known that. He didn’t remember much from the last month, but there were flashes of Hux. He could not help but wonder if the colonel had used him, even in that state—if he even cared that 2187 was no longer himself or ‘special’.

There was no such thing as ‘special’ among the stormtrooper corps. He was one of millions and not worth any more than any other. It was a hard lesson, but one that 2187 had figured out long ago—at least until Hux. 2187 pushed his cart out of the office and made his way to the next room down. No one in the hall looked his way, and that was the way it should be.

Days passed and he never saw Hux, never received any kind of summons. Should he just show up at the colonel’s quarters like he’d done in the past—act as though nothing had changed? He’d kiss Hux and feel the man’s want of him—feel the changes in his body as the colonel’s arousal penetrated his mind. It was tempting, if onIy so he’d know definitively one way or another where he stood with the man. But perhaps not knowing . . . holding onto the idea of the colonel as he remembered him, rather than risk the rejection—wasn’t so bad.

And it was more than possible that Hux was done with him now. He’d gotten a couple of weeks worth of the strange stormtrooper, and when it became apparent that he was no different that any other, he’d decided that 2187 was no longer worth his time. It was a depressing thought, but not one that he hadn’t already contemplated. Hux was a First Order colonel, not some bleeding heart romantic that would sweep 2187 off his armored feet. 

The ‘trooper cracked a self-deprecating smile at that as he hosed down the trash compactor and made sure the chute was clear of any debris. He stepped back out of the area and began retracting the hose when he heard it.  _ Footsteps. _

He looked up but was less concerned because he still wore his helmet. He was just a random ‘trooper doing his job. The footsteps stopped and the corridor was eerily silent for a few moments.

“Why didn’t you come to me?”

2187 turned and looked up at the man who stood there. Hux looked none too pleased as he almost glared at 2187.  _ Why was he there? _ 2187 wondered in confusion.

“I asked you a question, ‘87,” Hux said, his tone sharp.

The ‘trooper swallowed. “I was not aware of any order to attend to you today, Colonel Hux,” 2187 said and, if anything, the man got even angrier.

Hux walked swiftly towards him and his hand came up to push 2187 rather roughly into the wall of the corridor. The colonel’s hands came around to the releases and he pulled ‘87’s helmet off of him and tossed it to the ground. 2187 could now clearly see the fury in the man’s eyes. 

Hux towered over him, his face inches from 2187. “Do not pretend with me, ‘87. I knew the second you volunteered to return to this hell-hole of a level that you were in your right mind again. It’s been almost a week and you have yet to come to my quarters.”

_ What? _   “I—I didn’t think—”

Hux’s eyes narrowed. “I never rescinded my order for you to come to me. I never told you to  _ stop.” _

2187 didn’t know what to say at first. His mind was in turmoil as he clung to the feelings of abandonment while the light of hope began to invade his thoughts. In the end though, it only came down to one thing. “But  _ you _ didn’t stop it,” he said finally, his voice cracking with angush.

Hux’s breath froze. “A mistake that will not be made again. I promise.”

The stormtrooper shook his head and looked away. “You . . . you can’t make a promise like that and I—I don’t want to be tossed aside. Not again.”

The colonel’s jaw tightened before he pulled one of his gloves off using his teeth. The leather was dropped to the ground and ‘87’s mouth fell open as the hand was placed on his throat and cheek, engulfing not only his face but his  _ mind.  _ ‘87 swallowed around the crashing waves of emotion-want-need- _ obsession. _ Hux was . . . Hux was influencing his mind somehow.  _ He knew! _

“What are you doing?” he somehow managed to gasp out.

The colonel leaned in and brushed a chaste kiss over ‘87’s lips. “Making sure you  _ know _ where you stand with me.”

_ Was that why . . .? _

But Hux shook his head, hearing the unfinished thought, as he leaned in again until their foreheads touched. “No. I can’t do the things you do. You’re special, 2187. I can only show you what you are to me. I can’t—I can’t force you. I’ve  _ never _ tossed you aside and I would never do  _ that _ to you. Do you really think so little of me?”

‘87 wanted desperately to believe him—believe that Hux hadn’t been somehow controlling him, but . . . “I think  _ too much _ of you. I think of you every day at all hours. You feel so  _ strongly, _ Hux, more deeply than anyone else I’ve ever met. I’m  _ drowning _ in you. But someone is going to find out, and when that happens, you’ll move on and I won’t . . . I won’t survive it.” ‘87 wouldn’t survive Hux discarding him in favor of his career. He was already in far too deep with the colonel. Every encounter, every touch of the man’s fingers to ‘87’s skin, was like a brand on his mind, body, and soul. If they continued too much longer, ‘87 would not know where he ended and Hux began.

The colonel drew away, his hand dropping and the connection between them was severed. “Are you telling me you don’t want to be with me anymore?” he asked, his tone flat.

2187’s eyes slid closed before the tears that threatened could fall. “I’m saying that I . . . I can’t do this—not with you—not with  _ anyone.” _

Hux took another step back and ‘87 still could not look him in the eye.

“You’ll regret this, 2187,” the colonel hissed.

‘87’s jaw trembled and he resisted the urge to tell the man that he already did—to beg for forgiveness. But he kept silent as the colonel made a disgusted noise before turning and stalking away.

FN-2187 heard the lift doors open and then close. Colonel Hux was gone, their affair was over. The trooper crouched down and picked up his helmet but also . . . the leather glove. He stood back up and looked at the small bit of Hux—the only thing he had left of the man that he . . .

‘87 slipped the glove into a compartment on his belt, unable to finish the thought. His helmet was snapped back into place and he was once more just as he’d always been: a stormtrooper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So . . . that hurt.
> 
> I added about 600 extra words to this chapter so we could get a better understanding of Hux and his motivations when it comes to 2187. Let me know what you think of the overall chapter. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hux kept away from 2187 physically, but he couldn’t stop himself from keeping an eye on the ‘trooper, anyway. The colonel monitored ‘87’s schedule, taking note of his rotations and reports, and when he could, he watched the security feeds while ‘87 worked. It was a dangerous game he was playing, but he was betting he could last longer than 2187. The stormtrooper would return to him.

He had to. Hux wasn’t what anyone would classify as a people-person.

During his youth, he’d been the bastard son of an imperial admiral—a target of scorn from those that supported the republic and ridicule from the conservative minds of the old empire. His useless father had gifted him with his name—both of them—but nothing else . . . no, every ounce of respect and fear, he’d had to earn himself.

His approach when dealing with others within the Order had made him a few enemies, but mostly . . . it just set him apart from his peers. Hux had become very good at reading people, he read their intentions like one would read a data pad. They saw him as untrustworthy and spiteful—someone who would stab them in the back and destroy anyone who stood in the way of his goal. They weren’t wrong.

This . . . relationship with FN-2187 had started as a mere distraction, a way to work off the violence and disgusting emotions that boiled and burned beneath the surface of his skin. Hux had not meant to use 2187 any differently than the other ‘troopers who had come before him . . . they were sacks of meat meant to be used and discarded without a second thought.

Hux had never killed one himself before, but they were usually dragged out broken and bleeding, and some were not worth the bacta it would take to save them. ‘87 was meant to be just another of Hux’s diversions—But then Hux had seen something that he’d never seen before.

FN-2187 had removed his helmet, and Hux had seen _fear._ Stormtroopers did not feel fear . . . _people_ did.

Hux hadn’t been able to stop himself from really looked the man over then—the beautiful ‘trooper who was _afraid._ The colonel had contemplated continuing on with his initial intent but . . . no. If 2187 could feel fear, Hux believed . . . wondered . . . _hoped_ . . . he could feel other things.

He knew there were side effects to the drugs given to the stormtroopers, ones that never went away despite the counter-agent. He was still unsure, even now, if what he thought was true, but ‘87 had never turned from him—not for that reason, anyway. The ‘trooper had been inside his mind, and he’d accepted everything that Hux had to give him without complaint or reticence. It was everything Hux had never know he’d even wanted. And now he _craved_ it. But none of that mattered if ‘87 didn’t return to him. Hux would not force him back, that would defeat his goal. 2187 knew the kind of man the colonel was and the ‘trooper needed to _choose_ Hux.

He could be patient, but the weeks had passed by slowly and his irritation over the situation had eventually erupted and now one of 2187’s ‘trooper brethren was floating in a bacta tank. Normally, he wouldn’t have ordered such measures be taken to heal a stormtrooper, but . . . 2187 would undoubtedly hear about what Hux had done. Perhaps the healing tank would soften the blow of the news.

Hux swallowed as he stood on the command station of _Starkiller,_ and curled his fists, savoring the pain of his split knuckles inside the leather of his gloves. Something needed to change. He _needed_ 2187.

“Hux!” a voice called from behind the colonel and Hux turned around to face the small group of officers entering the station. General Baxon was an almost petite man, with a slightly more pronounced stomach. He was dwarfed by his favorite officers, two men and a woman who were all the most attractive officers on the base. They were also all of higher rank than Hux, but he didn’t begrudge them that. They deserved it for allowing Baxon to put his hands all over them.

Hux gave a short bow and salute before announcing the general’s presence on the bridge. He’d known, of course, that Baxon was returning from his most recent jaunt to some pleasure station in the outer rim. The proper thing to do would have been to greet the general in person on the landing pad but Hux couldn’t be bothered to even extend that courtesy to the odious man.

Hux had transferred to _Starkiller_ precisely because Baxon was so incompetent, but he’d underestimated how much he would come to personally loathe the man. He’d tried to lure Hux to his bed just like the others with promises of a promotion and trips off-base. He’d eventually taken the hint that the colonel was entirely disinterested and thought it a suitable ‘punishment’ to leave Hux behind to run _Starkiller_ in his absence. It was a relief every time he left—and not just because every trip was just one more nail in the man’s coffin.

Still, Hux pasted a pleasant expression on his face. “General Baxon. I was gratified to hear that your patrol went smoothly and that your journey was a safe one.”

“Yes, I’m sure you were, Colonel,” the man said, waving him away as he and his pet officers began walking the command station.

They did this every time they returned. The general felt he needed to reestablish himself as the true head of the _Starkiller_ project, though he was away more than half of the time. Even when he was there, it was Hux who saw to most of the day-to-day operations.

Baxon looked up at him. “I want a full report of everything that went on during my absence on my desk in an hour, Hux.”

 _Did he now?_ The general must have lost a significant amount of credits at the tables to be in such a foul mood. “Of course, sir,” Hux responded and gave the man a salute before making his way off the bridge. Baxon barked a few orders out as Hux was leaving that had the colonel shaking his head. The doors shut behind him and he made his way to his office. He had expected the general to order him to compile something. Hux ran a tight ship—or battle station as the case may be—and he kept all his underlings in line and made sure everything was done according to schedule. His report said all of these things—not that Baxon ever read the reports, as they were fairly unchanging as time had gone on.

Which was why he was surprised when Baxon called him to his office a few hours later. The man usually needed a couple of days to sleep off the effects of his latest binge. Hux entered the office and saluted quickly to the general. Baxon was seated behind his desk and he had a pad in his hand and an almost pensive expression on his face.

Whatever the general was looking at interested him enough that it took a few seconds for him to acknowledge Hux’s presence. Eventually though, he looked up with lewd smile. “I misjudged you, Hux. I never invited you out on my . . . missions because I always got the impression that you thought having a bit of fun was well . . . beneath you.”

 _It_ is _beneath me,_ Hux thought sourly. “Sir, I’m not entirely sure I understand.”

Baxon shrugged and set a data pad on the desk. “Perhaps not. I wouldn’t admit to sleeping with a stormtrooper, either.”

Hux felt his stomach sink into feet. There, on the pad, was an image of Hux thrusting into 2187 in the storage room on Level 3. _That shouldn’t have been possible._ He’d turned off the security feeds on that level before going down there. Someone must have turned them back on after he’d left. Someone who had turned the video over to Baxon.

_Someone who won’t make it off this base alive after I find them._

Hux’s jaw had dropped open, but the general waved off his shock. “Oh, don’t look so surprised, Colonel. I might not be here in person to keep an eye on things, but you didn’t really think you would be left here entirely unsupervised, did you?”

Hux had, in fact thought that was the case. He’d clearly underestimated Baxon’s intelligence and ability to move unnoticed.

The General raised a brow. “Still though, a _stormtrooper,_ Hux? _Really?_ I mean I suppose if you like mindless obedience, they’ll do in a pinch.”

Hux thought of the _want_ he’d seen in 2187’s eyes as the man came undone in the colonel’s arms. Of the scratches that had littered Hux’s back after a particularly intense session, not to mention the back-talking he’d received as the stormtrooper became more comfortable with their arrangement. _Mindlessly obedient_ was not how Hux would describe 2187 but that was a cover he would need to maintain for ‘87’s safety.

The colonel didn’t say anything but his jaw had tightened and Baxon waved him off. “And don’t look so offended. Stormtroopers might not be my cup of tea, but I suppose one can’t discount the convenience of keeping one’s paramour so close by. That being said, I did want to let you know that I am scheduled to go out on patrol again soon, and I wanted to extend another invitation to you to join us.”

It was rare that Hux was left completely speechless and this was one of those occasions. Baxon was _inviting Hux_ to go on one of his _benders?_

The colonel shook off his incredulousness. “That won’t be necessary, sir. The stormtrooper has learned to . . . please me adequately and I do not require further assistance in this particular area.”

Baxon’s head tilted consideringly. “Well, if you change your mind, let me know.”

Hux nodded and gave one last salute before leaving the room. _Had that really just happened?_ The colonel’s eyes narrowed as he thought over who might have been informing Baxon of the goings-on while the general was away—and not just about his work but also about his . . . lover.

The colonel didn’t have enough power yet to completely destroy everyone who stood between him and his desired rank but there was a very real danger they those same people might be plotting against him as well. Hux could handle himself—handle the situations he’d created through his schemes.

But 2187 . . . 2187 had been right—he was defenseless. He wouldn’t _survive_ someone coming after him. Stormtroopers had no recourse if an officer with even a modest rank decided to get rid of one. They were expendable on the best of days and disposable on the worst. FN-2187 had had his rotation schedule and test scores changed, and while Hux had been careful to cover his tracks, it was possible that someone could find out that Hux was sleeping with a ‘trooper who was not a mindless drone but . . . a person.

And a person was a weakness.

2187 might not be his at the moment but the ‘trooper would always belong to him. Something needed to be done soon. Whoever it was that was reporting to Baxon would need to be identified and dealt with after the general was disposed of.

Hux entered his quarters and walked towards his desk. He picked up a data pad containing a missive that he’d received from one of his own informants a few days ago. The colonel sat down and spoke out his password. The privacy screen of his holovid immediately lit up with what he’s last viewed.

The live feed of 2187.

He was asleep in his barracks, curled up in the tiny bunk. The colonel watched him for a few minutes, imagining ‘87’s head pillowed on Hux’s own chest rather than the thin flat thing he’d been given. ‘87 might have left him, but his feelings remained. Hux’s eyes found the dark blob that 2187 clutched in his hands and he smiled. The ‘trooper could claim anything he liked about not wanting to be with Hux, but his attachment to a glove— _Hux’s glove_ —belied any attempt to push the colonel away from him.

Hux was and always had been a selfish man. With the exception of his mother, he’d never given any thought to the welfare and safety of others. But FN-2187 was a stormtrooper and his destiny was to die in battle. If Hux left him alone, he would eventually be called to fight . . . and he would die. The colonel would never force 2187 to stay with him, but the ‘trooper would never be free of him either. To let him go completely was to allow for his eventual demise in an unending war.

No . . . Hux would not allow that to happen.

He continued to stare at the feed for a few more seconds before looking back at the contents of the communique. The Resistance was planning to push into the sector of space where _Starkiller_ was currently being constructed. They were interested in the thorilide mines on Gorse. His information said that while they were keeping a low profile, they had no idea that _Starkiller_ was even there.

Opportunities such as this rarely came around and hardly ever a second time.

A plan began to form in his mind, one that was ephemeral at first but solidified as the weeks slipped by and no reports surfaced of the Resistance in the sector. Baxon prepared to leave on his patrol mission, and Hux made sure that their official itinerary put them in the Gorse system—but that wasn’t where they were headed. Baxon’s favorite destination was in almost the opposite direction. Jima Station was a barely legal gambling port that specialized in betting, prostitution, and illegal substances.

Hux tilted his head a bit as he typed in his instructions to his informant. He was taking a chance—something he rarely did but . . . his eyes slid over to the live feed of 2187 sitting in the common area outside his barracks talking to FN-2003. He needed to solidify his position. Baxon and at least one other knew about 2187. His stormtrooper would not return to him if he felt it was unsafe—if he felt Hux could not protect him.

The colonel hit the send button on his anonymous communique. It would be hidden among the regular transmissions between Starkiller and the other ships in the sector. Hux didn’t hate anyone—except perhaps his father—but he did not feel any guilt about what was about to happen. It was nothing personal, but if these men did not want to be the victims of Hux’s ambition, they should not have made it so easy.

* * *

 

When the transmission came that the Resistance had established a small base on Gorse, Hux had immediately put the station on alert before sending out a message—in front of the bridge crew—asking the officers of the Finalizer why they hadn’t reported the enemy in the system that they were currently in.

The woman had sputtered while Hux waited, but he interrupted her: “What are your coordinates?”

The communication was cut off conveniently so Hux looked down at the tech who sat beside him. “They seem to be experiencing some sort of malfunction. Locate them and then send the coordinates to Admiral Fogrel.”

The tech swallowed. He and everyone else on the ship knew what was happening but he nodded without hesitation. When faced with this sort of situation, it was not unheard of for the ships to convene in one area away from the enemy to watch and decide on either evacuation of the sector or the destruction of the enemy.

Hux watched as the coordinates materialized on the screen of the tech—Mitaka—before they were transferred the admiral’s ship. The officers and techs in the room watched him, more than a trace of fear on their faces as he allowed a slow smile to spread over his lips.

_Far, far too easy._

When Baxon’s ship, the _Finalizer,_ was escorted back to Starkiller by the dreadnought-class ship, _Paralyzer,_ less than a week later, Hux was careful to put on airs of shock as Baxon’s ‘crimes’ were announced.

Admiral Fogrel seemed less than impressed as he ordered Hux into the former general’s office. The older man had an almost gaunt appearance, as though the Order had sucked the life from him. His skin was thin and papery and his eyes sunk deeply into his eyes. But even with all that, Hux knew a predator when he saw one, recognized his own tendencies inside the other man.

“Colonel Hux,” Fogrel said, his voice tinged with a note of surprise.

Hux saw the man’s eyes glide over his copper-colored hair and knew he’d made the familial connection. “Yes, sir.”

Fogrel’s brow knitted. “I did not think to find a son of Admiral Hux within the Order, and a colonel at that,” he said with slightly narrowed eyes. Hux had it on good authority that he was the _only_ son of Brendol Hux—it was the only reason his useless excuse of a father would have deigned to bestow his name onto a bastard.

The colonel nodded. “I was taught to work for the betterment of our people, and so I serve here where I can be of most use.”

Fogrel tilted his head. “Your _father_ obviously didn’t teach you that as he never went to Azos again after your birth,” he said, the condescension clear in his voice.

Hux’s jaw tightened but he nodded. “You are correct. To say my . . . father was absent would be something of an understatement. My mother was my instructor, and it is _she_ that I thank for _everything_ that I am.”

The admiral looked like he’d swallowed a bug. “Be that as it may, I am here to tell you that you’ve been assigned temporary control over the _Starkiller_ project. Our records show that your have done an exemplary job during General Baxon’s _many_ absences.”

“Sir, I’m sure that whatever General Baxon’s crimes are, they are not as severe as you think.”

Fogrel snorted. “Do not play at concern and sincerity to me, boy. You aren’t that good a liar yet.” The man paused before looked Hux in the eye. “General Baxon, along with his upper officers, swear this entire charade was set up by you.”

Hux allowed none of his true feelings to show as he raised a brow. “I hardly see how that’s possible. I did not drop the Resistance on Gorse, nor did I have any input on General Baxon’s true location or actions. The transmission came in regarding the enemy, and I followed protocol.”

“And managed to knock the five officers above you in rank completely out of the way,” Fogrel said with false light tone that belied the accusation in his words.

Hux didn’t show the smirk of smug pride that threatened to blossom upon his face. “Again, I have no control over who was on that ship or what they chose to do while there.”

“No . . . I supposed you did not—But know that the eyes of the Order are now upon you. You no longer have the shadow of the general to hide yourself behind.” With that, the admiral turned and left the office, his long cape fluttering behind him.

Hux watched as the doors slid shut and allowed a few seconds to pass before a smile began to spread over his lips. _Shadow of the general, indeed._

He walked towards the desk and typed in a familiar comm code before speaking. “Captain, I need to speak to you about upping our security rotations. If you would please come to my office.”

“Yes, sir,” Phasma answered, and less than a minute later she entered the office. He looked at the chair—Baxon’s old chair—before sitting down with a sigh. Hux didn’t offer a seat of Phasma—it would offend her if he did—and he looked up at his second-favorite ‘trooper.

“Is everything in place?” he asked quietly.

“The worm has taken root in the systems, and now it just needs your password to be activated.”

Hux nodded. “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I was late on this. There was a convergent of events that basically sucked up every moment of my time the last couple of days. It's nothing bad(not horrific anyway), just a lot.


	7. Chapter 7

2187 had never seen General Baxon in person—not many troopers on _Starkiller_ had—but he’d always had the idea that the First Order general was this larger than life figure who controlled the lives of the hundreds of thousands of troopers within the base. But Baxon was almost diminutive, shorter than 2187, even. The officers that followed sedately behind him were all tall and statuesque, much like Hux, but the copper-haired colonel was not among the prisoners.

No, he was watching from the side, the barest hint of a satisfied smile on his face. ‘87 didn’t want to believe it, but he knew Hux—knew the kind of man that he was and the lengths he would go to secure power. The general and his five favorite officers were merely sacrifices to Hux’s ambition.

Baxon and the other officers were being shipped back to Korriban for judgement and Starkiller was not rudderless. Though not for long, ‘87 decided while looking at Hux. The colonel was the clear choice for interim commanding officer, not that anyone within the ‘trooper core cared or even noticed. It was not for a ‘trooper to have an opinion on anything, much less the officers who lead them.

‘87 bit his lip as he stepped away from the catwalk railing and walked back towards his hovercart. He really shouldn’t have even been there, but when he’d heard the whispers about what had happened, he’d been unable to resist seeing the shamed officers and . . . Hux as well.

The ‘trooper pushed his hovercart into the lift and waited as he was brought to the upper levels. The officer’s level, specifically.

This might be one of the last times he saw Hux—in person anyway. Odds were that he’d be promoted to at least lieutenant general and receive all the accolades and responsibilities that came with it. The colonel’s dream of ascending through the ranks was coming to fruition and now he was just that much further from ‘87’s reach. 

The ‘trooper sighed and pulled up his rotation schedule, his gaze running over the list of places that needed to be cleaned. Today was a light day, it seemed as almost all the rooms were the rarely-used conference rooms on level nineteen, so he could take his time and be thourough. ‘87 moved slowly down the hall and no one looked his way. Officers and other ‘troopers alike ignored his presence and he knew that it was due to his status—sanitation ‘troopers were almost at the bottom of the rankings within the corps—but he also took a strange sort of pleasure at being able to move unnoticed. He wondered—not for the first time—exactly how much he would be able to get away with? Perhaps he could simply walk away and no one would notice.

‘87 blinked and nearly stopped walking. Leave? Desert the Order? Could he do such a thing? No . . . he would need a ship and a pilot to escape, and that would never happen. 2187 could not chance asking any of the Order pilots. First Order pilots rarely underwent reconditioning as they needed all of their senses and mental faculties. They were hand-selected for not only their skills but also for their zealous loyalty to the Order.

It was nothing but an unrealistic dream to think of somehow leaving and he shrugged it off as he entered the first conference room on his schedule. It was dim in the room, the only light coming from the large window that showed the snowy terrain of  _ Starkiller. _

He ordered the lights to come on and pulled the small dust collector from his hovercart and moved towards one of the side tables. He placed the small machine on top and allowed it to whir to life. ‘87 watched it for a moment, seeing the intricate little droid move this way and that, removing any dust that had accumulated before it dropped off the table and moved across the floor as well.

He turned, intent on retrieving one or two more of the units when the conference doors opened unexpectedly. He looked up, his hand already coming up to salute whichever officer had entered but the motion died and he froze.

The colonel was nearly expressionless as he stood in the open doorway, gazing at 2187. The ‘trooper took a hesitant step back and Hux stepped forward, the door shutting behind him. They were alone now, and just being so close to Hux was enough to get ‘87’s heart rate up.

He swallowed. “I’m sorry sir, I did not realize this room would be occupied. I will come back another time—”

“You’ll do no such thing, ‘87,” Hux said and he stepped forward again, forcing 2187 to back up until his hips hit the conference table.

“Sir—”

“Take off that helmet.”

The ‘trooper looked away. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Hux’s response was frigid. “I’m giving you an order, FN-2187. Or have you forgotten that I am still the one in command of the base.”

‘87 grimaced but he quickly reached up and hit the release on his helmet. He pulled it slowly off and looked at Hux in person for the first time in weeks. 2187 had missed the colonel—missed his voice, his hands—missed talking to him . . . like they might have been equals at times.

His expression must have conveyed his misery at the situation because Hux seemed to soften even as he moved closer, their breaths mingling.

Something passed over Hux’s face—something 2187 had never seen before. The colonel hesitated before speaking again. “I am seeing Supreme Leader Snoke tomorrow.”

‘87 felt his eyes widen and his jaw dropped open. “The—the Supreme Leader?  _ Why?” _ Being called before Snoke was never cause for celebration because many people did not return.

Hux shook his head. “I don’t know for sure. Either to assume command of this station or to be punished for my hand in destroying every officer between me and that command.”

The colonel spoke so freely about what he’d done with no shame or guilt. 2187 felt his eyes slip shut. “You . . . so it was you?”

“Of course it was,” Hux said heatedly and ‘87 could feel his anger—his fear and doubt that the ‘trooper would turn away from him.

“Why did you do it so soon? You had plans, Colonel—I know you did. Far reaching plans that would have secured you your ambitions without so much risk.”

Hux nearly sagged at the answer, and he let out a snorted laugh. “You’re right, of course. I moved far earlier than I ever meant to . . . but I had no choice.” He hesitated before continuing. “Baxon knew about you.”

‘87 blinked. He didn’t need to ask what exactly it was that Baxon knew. Hux was so detail-oriented and careful that there was no way that a casual observer would have discovered them. That, coupled with the fact that the colonel was so on edge that he’d nearly thrown all his plans into the wind was enough to make 2187 to feel the cold rush of fear for the first time since they’d begun their . . . relationship. “How?” he finally asked

Hux licked his lips before reaching out and resting his gloved hand to ‘87’s cheek. “I don’t know, but if I survive tomorrow, you can be assured that I will find out. I need to know. Did you tell anyone?”

2187’s brow furrowed. “Of course not! Who would I tell?”

The colonel’s jaw tightened as though he had tasted something bitter. “You seem quite close to . . . FN-2003.”

‘87 blinked a few time in confusion. “Slip? No, I . . . How do you know about Slip?” Slip was as close as one got to a friend in the ‘trooper corps, but he was an Order soldier first . . . No, 2187 would not be spilling any secrets to him or anyone else.

Hux’s eyes ran over his face and he looked pensive. “Nothing you do escapes my attention 2187.”

It was exactly the type of possessive declaration that Hux would say, but none of it changed anything. They were . . . not seeing one another.  “Why are you telling me all this?” he asked finally.

Hux smiled, but it was a small and unpleasant thing. “I needed to see you. If things don’t go the way I planned—if I am punished instead of rewarded—I needed just to see you one more time.”

That . . . the thought of never seeing the colonel again was enough to turn ‘87’s stomach. Life was so fragile, especially within the First Order. The Supreme Leader could order Hux to be shot by ‘trooper on the spot, no judgment and no one to care. No one but 2187—-that is if he himself lived long enough to even hear about it. 

‘87 reached out and rested his hand on Hux’s chest before leaning in and Hux met him, their foreheads resting together so 2187 could  _ really _ feel the man. The colonel was afraid, not just for himself but for 2187 should he fail to return. 

“You’ll make it . . .  _ Hux,” _   he whispered. “It isn’t in you to fail.”

The colonel met his eyes and the sound of his own name coming from 2187 seemed to have a profound effect on the man. “Some things are beyond even my grasp,” Hux whispered as he pulled ‘87 closer and leaned in towards the ‘trooper’s ear. “For now anyway.”

‘87 knew what he meant—knew what Hux would do if his plans succeeded. He looked away. “I really have to finish my work. I don’t want to fall behind.”

Hux pulled away looking slightly disappointed but he did not push the issue. “I suppose not. Goodbye, 2187.”

‘87 still couldn’t meet Hux’s intense gaze and he nodded as the other man turned and departed. The stormtrooper stayed standing in that room in silence for a long time after Hux left.   


* * *

Hux did not allow himself to tremble before the massive projection of the Supreme Leader. Snoke was looking him over curiously as though working through some sort of problem and  trying to decide how best to approach it to get the desired answer. Hux could only hope the creature was not figuring out how best to dispose of the colonel. 

The silence unnerved him but the throaty rasp of Snoke’s voice was worse. “Colonel Hux . . . I believe this is the first time you have come before me—alone that is. You’ve always enjoyed the protection of your relation and then your superiors. I’m surprised by this. An officer such as yourself with your spotless record and glowing accolades, surely you should be of a higher rank than that of a mere colonel.”

Snoke was looking for him to throw Baxon under the bus. “Sir, my only ambition is to serve the Order to the best of my abilities. I have never found that the spotlight agrees with me and I prefer to work without undue attention.”

The Supreme Leader let out a croak of a chuckle. “Yes, I can see you don’t prefer to . . . disturb yourself or others. Yes, you prefer to slither through the shadows and to strike from behind those you see as obstacles.”

Hux’s jaw tightened. “Supreme Leader, I have never acted against the interests of the Order—”

Snoke cut in forcefully. “I will decide that.”

The colonel immediately shut his mouth with a nod and a “Yes, sir.”

The creature leaned over as if to get a better look—though what he thought he would see, Hux didn’t know. “Your words say one thing but your record and actions say another. You, Colonel who is one of the most efficient and accomplished officers, did not notice that your superior was leaving his post to use prostitutes and gamble away credits from the Order’s treasury? I have received quite a few reports not only from your peers but also from General Baxon and his associates about you so I am well aware that it was not the general or any of the other officers above you running _Starkiller._ No, you have been controlling _Starkiller_ for years with no one outside the project any the wiser.”

Hux gritted his teeth. What had Baxon said? What did the Supreme Leader know?

Snoke allowed the room to lapse into silence before he leaned back in his seat and gave Hux an almost lazy once-over. “Nothing to say? Which means you knew.”

The colonel swallowed. “I did what I thought was in the best interests of the Order.”

Snoke’s twisted face pulled into something that could almost be considered a smile. “And that stormtrooper you are . . . using? Is that in the best interests of the Order as well?”

The colonel’s eyes widened fractionally but he didn’t allow any other noticeable sign of reaction to those words. So Baxon had tried to play his one trump card against Hux. The Supreme Leader didn’t seem particularly interested in the revelation, more of a detached curiosity.

“He is a mere convenience to keep close by so that I may stay focused on my duties.”

Snoke made an approving noise but continued. “If he is a convenience, would not any ‘trooper do? You can have as many as you like, and yet you have elected to engage in a liaison with just  _ one _ stormtrooper for nearly three months, if my sources are correct.”

They were very correct and Hux was quite unhappy about that. “Sir, it is not only convenience but also . . . a personal preference with regards to aesthetics. Additionally, I have trained FN-2187 to my exact standards.”

Snoke stared at him for a long time before shrugging and switching to another topic. “Well, Colonel Hux, I’m sure you thought I was calling you in here to promote you, perhaps even give you Baxon’s position as General.”

Hux’s kept his expression carefully neutral but said nothing.

Snoke didn’t seem to need a response anyway as he continued. “You would be correct in this. Your plans to destroy the people who stood between you and your ambition have yielded results and I am inclined to give you what you so obviously worked  _ very _ hard to achieve. Your father would hate you for what you’ve done but I . . . I am  _ very _ proud.”

The colonel—now general—was strangely happy. It was an almost unfamiliar emotion to him outside his dealings with 2187. Snoke was right, Brendol Hux would have hated his son for stabbing other officers in the back to get ahead, but the Supreme Leader saw value in what he’d done . . . and thankfully nothing beyond that.

“Thank you, Supreme Leader,” Hux said hesitantly but his confidence was slowly returning.

Snoke waved his hand almost lazily. “You will have full control over _Starkiller_ and when construction is complete, we will put an end to the Republic.”

Hux nodded shortly. “What are your orders?”

“Destroy the Hosnian System.  _ Every _ planet.”

The general would have preferred not to make enemies of the Republic while the Order was still so self-contained,  _ Starkiller _ or no  _ Starkiller, _ but those were Snoke’s orders. “Yes, sir.”

The Supreme Leader nodded and Hux turned to leave, walking quickly towards the doors. He’d nearly made it when Snoke’s voice rang through the space once more.

“There is one more thing.”

The general halted and turned back around, “Yes, sir?”

A smirk spread over the alien overlord’s face. “There will be no more hiding amongst the shadows for you, General. The eyes of the Order are upon you now. Do not fail me.”

“Yes, Supreme Leader.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something about Hux telling Snoke that his boyfriend is hot and they have really good sex appealed to me, I don't know why.
> 
> Sorry for the late chapter! I'm still getting my schedule under control again, but I'm slowly catching up!


	8. Chapter 8

Hux enjoyed his new office. He’d promptly disposed of everything Baxon had left behind and replaced it with his military artifacts and minimalist style. He kept the lighting low in order to make the viewport behind the desk that much more prominent. 

It was an aggressive but controlled style that he presented to those that would visit this room. He was expecting his very first appointment soon. A small matter that had required his attention for some time, and one that he was happy to address.

The comms chimed and Hux sat down at his desk before calling out, “Come!”

The door slid open and a pale man in a dark uniform stood still within the doorway. He hesitated before stepping forward and entering the domain of the new general. Hux resisted the urge to show a toothy smile.

“You requested my presence, sir?” Dopheld Mitaka asked.

Hux pursed his lips, unconcerned. “That I did. Please come closer. I can barely speak to you without yelling from all the way over here.

Mitaka nodded before walking closer and heading toward the general. Hux pulled a datapad out and placed it on his desk before sliding it forward. It was one of the few things he’d kept after Baxon’s exit. Mitaka swallowed before picking the datapad with a trembling hand.  _ He recognized it, of course. It was his handiwork afterall, _ Hux thought in disgusted betrayal.

“Sir, I can explain,” Mitaka began to speak.

Hux tilted his head. “I expected as much. It’s the only reason that you're standing here instead of laying out in the snow with a blaster bolt in your head.”

Mitaka swallowed. “He—he approached one of my subordinates first with his request. I had to take the assignment or someone would have discovered . . .”

“Discovered what?” The general asked dangerously.

“Your plan.”

Hux’s jaw tightened, but he didn’t let any other outward sign of his horror show on his face. No one besides Phasma should have known . . .

“And how did  _ you _ find out?” he asked with far more calm than he actually felt.

Mitaka met his gaze, even as his lower lip trembled in fear. “I—I noticed you were deleting entries of your movements down on level 3. So I looked into what you were doing and I discovered what was happening.”

And Hux had thought he was being quite careful. “That still doesn’t explain the picture.”

The lieutenant gave a short nod. “One of Baxon’s other informants also knew you were going down to level 3, but he couldn’t crack your encryption so he didn’t know the reason. If I didn’t hand over  _ something, _ Baxon would have found someone else to do it instead.”

Hux’s jaw tightened. “If you knew all of this, why did you say nothing about it?”

Mitaka swallowed and looked away. “I support your cause, general, but I felt it was too much of a risk to reveal what I knew. The walls have eyes and ears on this base. Better that I assist from behind the scenes.”

Considering that Hux had found nearly a half-dozen listening devices around this very office when he’d moved in, he couldn’t fault Mitaka’s logic. Hux sighed before nodding. “Fine. I have an assignment for you.”

Mitaka perked up. “Yes, sir?”

“Find the other informants. Determine if they will be loyal. Those that are not—get me their names.”

The junior officer nodded quickly. “Sir.”

Hux was about to respond when his comm went off. He waved Mitaka away and when the doors were shut he answered, “Yes?”

“Sir, we have an incoming ship. Identification codes show it to be Kylo Ren’s command shuttle.”

Kylo Ren’s arrival was unexpected but somehow Hux was not entirely surprised to hear that the Knight’s ship was entering the system. He gave permission for the vessel to land before leaving his office and making his way to the landing pad. The Knight had already disembarked by the time Hux entered the cavernous docking bay.

Hux gestured for the Knight to walk with him. “Lord Ren, my apologies for not being here to greet you. I was unaware that you planned to come to Starkiller.”

Ren turned to look at him. “How could I not come and congratulate you in person, General Hux,  _ on your promotion.” _

There was quite a bit of admiring accusation in those words. “That’s quite unnecessary, Ren. Exactly how long will you be . . . staying?”

The Knight was all business. “I have received information that the Resistance has located someone who may know the location of Skywalker. I will be using  _ Starkiller _ as a base of operations for my search.”

Hux nearly rolled his eyes but refrained. “Still chasing that ghost? Are there not more important duties for the master of the Knights of Ren?”

If Kylo was insulted by Hux’s sarcasm, he didn’t let any of that show in his voice. “I will put an end to the threat of the Jedi once and for all.”

The general paused and turned to him. “What threat? No one has seen Skywalker in twenty years. He is practically a myth now. Let him die alone in exile.”

Ren whirled around to face him, impatience now creeping into his tone even through the mask. “Myth or not, he is still alive and you would do well not to underestimate his power. If he should choose to return, he could cause no end of problems for the Order. Supreme Leader Snoke has given me permission to use your new ship, the  _ Finalizer _ as my escort. I assume you will accompany me.”

Hux snorted as they continued on and finally entered his quarters. “Why are you really here?” he asked as the door slid shut behind them. Ren could have gone to any base—used any ship. He’d chosen  _ Starkiller _ for a reason.

The Knight didn’t play any games. “There has been a disturbance in the Force—an awakening of power somewhere on this planet.”

_ “You _ felt that?” Hux asked incredulously. 

Ren shook his head. “No, one of our scouts came through a few months ago. It is barely a glimmer but we investigate all cases of Force-sensitivity.”

A scout that had not pinged any of their scanners. Hux would have to see about having long range upgrades installed. “I would have thought such a thing would be beneath the master of the Knights of Ren,” he said.

The Knight’s face tilted up and his mask moved about as though he were scenting the air. “I can feel them within  _ Starkiller _ and just as the scout reported, their connection in the Force is rooted in the Light. I am here to find the person and evaluate whether they should be allowed to live.”

Hux didn’t allow any kind of reaction to the man’s words to show. He did not even let a stray thought of FN-2187 flit through his mind.  While Kylo Ren was an ally, he was no one’s friend. 

“I wish you luck on your mission.”

The Knight gave him a long look. “Thank you. Be ready, General. We leave in just a few hours.”

Hux nodded and watched as the man turned and left, his mind swirling with the possibilities and risks of what was to come. He picked up a datapad and began making preparations for Ren’s little side trip. Starkiller would be completed in a few short days, but then there would need to be extensive testing before they could even fire the weapon.

* * *

FN-2187 didn’t acknowledge the way his stomach turned as he boarded the  _ Finalizer  _ with his squad. They were lined up off to the side to wait as the transports we refueled and they awaited their orders. 

What was he even doing here?

2187 turned his head ever so slightly and he could see  _ Starkiller _ through the plasma shield. He blinked several times as he took in the giant glowing red eye that had been carved in the very planet itself. He’d never once given any thought to what was actually being done during the construction of the super-weapon. He'd been raised there in the midst of construction and trained as it grew larger and more deadly. But even with the changes that the First Order had made, it was almost as though he could feel the planet beneath the orbit of the ship. The life within the planet was like a shining beacon in the darkness of space, and while the planet itself, was terrifying to behold, ‘87 still found that he longed to return to its protected depths. 

Why had he been ordered to leave? 

The destroyer gave the barest of shudders and then the planet was gone—replaced by the swirling blue and white of hyperspace. He swallowed as fear began to take root in his mind. He was still standing in the hangar amongst the ‘troopers who were to be deployed on their next mission. Slip stood beside him and ‘87 took some comfort in the quiet calm of the other man’s mind. 

It wasn’t long before the  _ Finalizer _ dropped out of hyperspace and a new and decidedly less beautiful planet came into view. Captain Phasma appeared before them, towering over every ’trooper there in her gleaming chrome armor. He longed to go to her and ask why he was there, what he’d done wrong . . .  _ why Hux was throwing him away. _

Only the captain herself, as his direct superior and the general would have had the ability to re-assign him to active combat. Perhaps  _ she’d _ done it? He couldn’t ask—he would be sent to reconditioning for merely uttering the words.

His helmet lit up inside as he and the others received their orders. They were conducting a raid on a village where and enemy soldier was hiding out. His squad began to move in formation back into the transports and he swallowed as the ramp closed, leaving them all standing there in darkness and silence. 2187 could hear everyone breathing over the comms and it was almost calming to his frazzled mind. Especially with Slip there. Nines and Zeros were also there, but Slip, as always, stood beside him and ‘87 occasionally found himself reaching out towards him, only to pull away. They stayed like that for who knew how long, waiting in the darkness.

_ And then the ship took off. _

It jolted and many of them swayed a bit as they grabbed hold of the bars bolted to the sides of the ship. As the vessel flew towards the what he’d sensed to be an all but deserted planet, the unit leader spoke into the comms. “Hostiles on the ground. Neutralize any that resist, secure the unresistant.”

That—that didn’t sound so bad. He could do that. 2187 took a breath and he didn’t let it out until the ship landed and the door opened. He and the others spilled out and blaster-fire lit up the night sky.

2187 did his best to stay with Slip, running after his friend as he moved through the village. It was chaos as the villagers fired on them, striking down as many ‘troopers as they could. But they were no match for the multitude of ‘trooper squads that had descended upon them, and they seemed to know that as many of them were just running and hiding.

FN-2187 was ducking out of the way of some particularly well aimed blaster bolts when suddenly time slowed down. He felt like a piece of himself had been ripped from him, and as he looked around, he saw the reason why.

Slip’s blaster fell from his hand as he collapsed to the ground.

_ No . . .  _

2187 ran towards his friend, his arms coming around the other man but he could already feel Slip leaving him. The other ‘trooper’s hand came up as though to touch his face but it fell uselessly against the helmet and then Slip was gone.

His best friend was gone as though he had never been. Everything that he was, everything he could have been . . . it was all  _ gone. _ 2187 felt his mind working overtime trying to piece back together his rapidly cracking and shattering mind. Hux’s face appeared in his mind and he grasped onto that, felt the strength and pull of the general holding him to this plane of existence. He could also feel Hux’s confusion . . . Hux hadn’t sent him down to the planet.

Simply knowing that was enough—-enough to convince him that he couldn’t die here. He couldn’t break—not now. Blaster bolts continued to hit the ground around him and he knew he had to move. ‘87 got up and it was like the world was spinning around him. The battle was winding down and he stumbled towards one of the huts. Even with the knowledge that Hux hadn’t abandoned him . . . Slip was dead and ‘87 leaned against the rough door jam of the hovel, panting with the pain of his mind—feeling like there was a torn gaping hole about to swallow him up.

He nearly fell to the ground as he ducked out of sight but the situation in front of him further halted his breakdown. He nearly missed them in the din, huddled as they were trembling in the far corner of the single-room dwelling. The woman glared at him while holding her toddler close to her chest, her arms wrapped protectively around the small body. were huddled in the corner of the single-room dwelling. Hatred and fear were all he felt from her and it shoved at his mind and made him want to turn and run from her.

_ She hated him. _ This woman looked at his armor and knew that he was an object worthy only of her disgust. 2187 nearly turned and left the home, his own shock and self-loathing pushing him to just run.

But then he heard it. A squad was heading their way, checking each of the huts for survivors. 2187 swallowed and looked back at the woman, and he could see that she heard them coming too. He held his blaster by his side and lifted his other hand to his head. He extended a finger to point up in the universal symbol for ‘quiet’. 

Her eyes widened and she nodded after a second, her hand hovering over her child’s face in case the child made a sound. 2187 turned back to the door, waiting until the squad was almost upon them to walk out.

He held his blaster in the standard position and kept his back straight. His mind was a mess of pain, anger and revulsion but that woman and her child . . . he couldn’t be responsible for their deaths.

He left the hut and met the squad. “This one’s all clear,” he said with a calmness that he didn’t feel.

Thankfully they didn’t question or pause as they acknowledged him and moved on. 2187 looked back at the the darkened doorway one more time before moving off. If he stayed there, he would draw attention to them. He only hoped the woman was smart enough to stay put until the squads left.

As he approached the center of the village, he could hear the crying and screaming of the villagers that still lived. They’d been rounded up and thrown together in a circular clearing that had short stone walls surrounding it. The troopers were lined up in a circle around the group, blasters pointed in their direction, waiting for instructions. He took his position in the circle and held his blaster, but his fingers were numb as he gripped the weapon.

It was then that Kylo Ren’s ship descended from the sky, the great bat-like wings going completely vertical as it landed. 2187 had never seen a Knight of Ren before and he tried not the shrink in on himself as the sheer  _ darkness _ surrounding the man spread around, testing the air for danger like a snake for its prey.

The man moved with stride that spoke of power, stalking around the village with a single-minded purpose. He moved towards the villagers and two of the troopers brought an old man towards the Knight, shoving him close to the darkly shrouded Force-user.

They began speaking to one another, but 2187 was too far to hear and if he was being honest he didn’t want to know. His mind was racing with ideas. Perhaps he could hide in one of the huts like the woman—the First Order left their dead behind anyway. What was one more stormtrooper?

But Hux’s voice swam into his mind.  _ You’re mine, 2187,  _ it whispered. The colo—the  _ general _ was up on the  _ Finalizer.  _ If 2187 failed to return . . . what would Hux do? He would know that 2187 was alive and he would come for the ‘trooper. Hux had made his feelings clear and there was nowhere on this dusty planet for him to run to. There was nothing for him . . . but Hux and the Order. 

He was shaken from his thoughts as a girl cried out. 2187 watched as the girl was dragged forward and pushed to the ground beside the old man. Anyone with eyes could see that the girl was petrified as the Knight moved into her personal space and began to question her. She shook her head in denial to whatever was being asked but Kylo Ren’s patience had apparently run out because he ordered her to be taken to his ship.

2187 hoped that was the end of this—that he could go back to the  _ Finalizer _ and curl into a ball in his bunk. And then there was a shot fired and a man leapt out from behind some of the wreckage. 

_ Idiot, _ ‘87 thought as the man was paralyzed and then dragged before Ren as well. The man also did not tell the Knight whatever it was he wanted to know and he was taken. It was then that Captain Phasma walked up to the Knight and her words . . .

“Sir, the villagers,” she said quietly.

_ No . . . Nono no. Please no, _ he thought. He looked back at the cowering men, women, and children who cried and clung to one another.  _ No, _ he thought desperately again in horror.

“Leave them,” the Knight said before walking away. 

2187’s eyes slid shut in relief as he breathed deeply. 

“Destroy that ship,” his unit leader said over the comms.

_ Ship? What ship? _ He wondered and his eyes popped open to see other ‘troopers firing on what was clearly a Resistance X-wing. 

The Resistance? That man . . . he was a pilot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter marks the beginning of the Force Awakens timeline so the pace will pick up a bit, at least for a few chapters. It's also the beginning of the events of the other story in this series, Worshipper.


	9. Chapter 9

Kylo’s informant was apparently well-connected within the Resistance. Hux did not see General Organa allowing many people to know about such a covert and important mission. Within days of Ren’s arrival, Hux was stepping aboard the _Finalizer_ for the first time ever and they were headed to some backwater nowhere planet called Jakku.

It was pure selfishness on Hux’s part that caused him to secure FN-2187 as a member of the crew. His ‘trooper wouldn’t see battle, of course, but Hux liked having the man close-by. Kylo seemed to have forgotten about whoever it was he was searching for—his single-minded focus was on Skywalker and Hux intended to see that it stayed there.

The raid down to the planet was a short one, barely worth logging and it appeared that the Knight was bringing back two prisoners; one, a village girl and the other, the resistance pilot. Ren ordered both be taken to the detention block and Hux left the bridge, anxious to get Skywalker’s location so they could finish this mission and return to Starkiller. The weapon was nearly completed and Hux would see the triumph of the First Order over the Resistance and then the Republic.

By the time he arrived at the detention block, Ren was already working on the girl and the first of the interrogation droids was administering the usual drugs to make the prisoner pliable.

So far, all they’d gotten was a name—a name even Hux recognized. Poe Dameron was the best pilot in the Resistance and had been a thorn in the Order’s side for years. Hux had seen the holovids of the pilot mowing down TIE fighters as though they were nothing but mosquitos to be swatted aside. If he turned up the potency of the drugs, it was no one’s business but his own.

“Sir, the stormtrooper report from the raid,” an officer said as he walked up.

Hux took the pad and looked over the casualty report. A specific designation caught his eye:  _ FN-2003. _ Slip, as 2187 called him. He appeared to have died early on in the assault, which was not terribly surprising given the man’s stats.

2187 . . . he would not be happy . . . in fact, he might already know, Hux realized. He’d felt 2187 in his mind, felt him grasping on as sorrow and pain enveloped him. Hux had been on the bridge at the time and unable to go to the ‘trooper. His lover’s mind had evened out after a few seconds and he’d finally let go. Hux’s shift would be over in a few hours and he had every intention of calling the ‘trooper to him to confirm his suspicions. The general’s eyes slid further down to the bottom of the list to the troopers with the fewest weapon discharges.

“FN-2187 was not cleared for active combat,” he said before he could stop himself as he looked up at the officer.

“Captain Phasma used her override code to clear him,” the man said.

“She did _what?”_ he barked out just as the door to the girl’s room opened and Kylo Ren emerged. Hux turned away from the officer and did his best to smooth over his features.

“I trust your prisoner was more forthcoming than mine?” he asked.

The Knight shook his head. “No. She is stronger in the Force than I had thought. Breaking her will require a different strategy.”

Hux’s jaw tightened. That was exactly what he _ didn’t  _ want to hear. “The pilot is Poe Dameron. The best pilot in the Resistance, and he’s clearly been trained to resist interrogation as well.”

Ren nodded and was quiet for a few seconds before replying. “That stormtrooper has gone far too long without reconditioning.”

Hux felt his eyes widen. Of course Ren would know about 2187.  _ Apparently everyone did, _ he thought with more than a touch of disgust. He waved the junior officer away before replying, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Ren tilted his head slowly, his voice going soft. “I was curious about your . . . lover, though I did not peg your interests towards cowards. Had I ordered him to fire on the civilians, he would had disobeyed.” Ah . . . Now Hux understood, it was not Phasma who had done the override. It was Kylo Ren. What else had the man seen and done with 2187’s records? 

“FN-2187 is loyal to the Order—” the general began but Ren cut him off.

“You mean loyal to  _ you. _ You continue to coddle him and prevent the routine reconditioning that is part of the system that you helped to create. You can not have it both ways. It will mean his death if you continue on like this.”

“I will see to 2187,” Hux said stiffly.

The Knight was quiet again as the second interrogation droid exited the room, empty handed as it were. “And I will see to the prisoners. I will come to the bridge when I have the information.”

Hux shifted but gave a short nod before walking away. He needed to find FN-2187. Something would have to change or everything would fall apart. The general walked through the ship towards his office. He would notify Captain Phasma to bring 2187 to him and then Hux would figure out what his next step would be.

He was deep in thought as he passed by a single stormtrooper that gave the requisite salute before moving on.  _ Something _ . . . Hux paused, his steps faltering as he turned around. He didn’t know how he knew but he  _ knew. _

“FN-2187.”

The stormtrooper halted in his tracks but said nothing in response. The corridor was empty and Hux felt no shame in walking back towards the ‘trooper. 2187 still hadn’t turned around to face him.

2187 shouldn’t have been in this part of the ship. “What are you doing here, ‘87?” he asked quietly.

Almost as if he were seeing through 2187’s eyes, Hux’s gaze landed on the wall-mounted placard that read, ‘Detention Block’. There was nothing of interest in the detention block, though besides the girl and the pilot . . . the  _ pilot. _

Hux felt his chest constrict and he could hear the blood rushing in his ears. “Come with me, 2187,” he said quietly, his tone allowing for no argument. Hux turned and began walking away. A few seconds went by but he eventually heard ‘87 shift to turn around and follow. 2187 would not disobey a direct order. 

There was that at least. 

He did not take ‘87 to his office. Instead, he chose his quarters. The general did not have as much time as he would like—he would need to be on the bridge before Kylo Ren finished with the girl and Dameron. 

But he had enough time to deal with ‘87’s near treason.

The door shut behind them and Hux turned back to look at the stormtrooper. ‘87 was already reaching up to remove his helmet without Hux’s order but the ‘trooper did not meet his eyes when his face was finally revealed. 

Seeing him never failed to make Hux’s chest shudder. FN-2187 was still just a beautiful as he’d been the first time the general had seen him. But the ‘trooper’s expression was that of pure misery and not the soft affection that he used to wear every time he and Hux were alone.

Hux kept his distance, he would waver far too easily if he touched ‘87. “What were you thinking? If I hadn’t caught you . . .”

The ‘trooper shook his head and his voice cracked with emotion. “I can’t do this anymore.”

That brought the general up short and his eyes narrowed. “Can’t do what, exactly?” he asked, fury lacing his tone.

‘87 swallowed and was silent for a moment before answering quietly. “I—I can’t kill for the Order. I can’t hurt anyone like that.”

Hux knew that already—they’d been over ‘87’s limitations, but it had never been a problem for them before. Something had happened down on that planet—something besides the death of FN-2003, he was sure of it, but . . . “So you chose to leave—taking a prisoner and deserting everything. You would have left  _ me?” _ he asked, finally moving closer to the ‘trooper.

2187 was clearly very upset, but so was the general. ‘87’s sensitivity to others had always been something Hux . . . loved about him, but right now, it was tearing them apart. 

No . . . No, he would fix this, he decided with a calming breath. Nothing irreversible had been done—not yet anyway.

“It had nothing to do with you—” ‘87 began to say.

Hux cut him off.  _ “Clearly. _ You did not think of me at all when you decided to do this. You should have come to me.”

‘87 shook his head almost desperately. “I—I couldn’t . . . he died as I . . . I held him as he . . . If I saw you, I would have lost my nerve, but I can’t do it anymore. I can’t pretend to be alright with what the Order is doing.”

So 2187 had not only seen 2003 die but had been with the ‘trooper in his final seconds. Hux didn’t know much about the Force but he was aware that those with that sort of connection could feel it when someone died. The general had hoped to shield ‘87 from the more . . . violent aspects of the Order.

Damn Kylo Ren for forcing his hand.

Hux moved even closer to 2187, and did something he hadn’t done since he was a child. He pulled the ‘trooper into his arms and held onto the man. ‘87 trembled before his body began to shudder and he sobbed into Hux’s neck and shoulder. The plates of his armor dug into Hux’s chest and sternum but he only held on tighter as ‘87 clung to him.

He ran his fingers through 2187’s hair and rubbed his neck soothingly as the ‘trooper cried. It was a sound—a feeling that Hux hated with every fiber of his being. 2187 should smile with that big toothy grin of his, he should not be mourning for his friend.

They stayed like that for a long time until ‘87 tired himself out with his tears. Hux helped 2187 pull his armor completely off but left the under armour in place as he guided his lover to the bedroom. The ‘trooper took one look at the bed and began to pull his shirt off but Hux stopped him.

He kept his mind calm as he cupped his hands on either side of ‘87’s face. “I want you to sleep. I have a few more things to take care of and then I’ll be back, but in the meantime I want you to rest, alright?”

2187 looked completely shattered but he nodded as Hux helping him into bed. The general turned the light off and leaned down to brush a chaste kiss over ‘87’s lips. “I won’t give you any more reason to cry, I promise.”

‘87 didn’t seem to believe him but the ‘trooper nodded anyway as his eyes drifted shut. Hux got up and walked swiftly from the room, shutting the door behind him.

He leaned over his desk and hit his comm unit. “Captain Phasma, meet me on the bridge.”

“Yes, sir.”

Hux stood in silence for a few minutes, examining his options for the future. He could not help but look towards the closed door of his bedroom and think of his sleeping broken lover. Hux realized then that somehow, someway, his priorities had shifted and his plans had to be modified to accommodate this new variable.

2187 was his weakness and he’d need to be more careful in the future to keep the ‘trooper well contained.  _ If he’d succeeded in actually escaping _ . . . Hux’s fist clenched. It was not a thought to be borne. 

The general smoothed out his uniform and hair, making sure he looked immaculate once more before making his way towards the door. He paused outside before typing in his personal locking code. The door would not open from either side without his code and 2187 wasn’t going anywhere.

The general shook his head as he walked away. He put the ‘trooper from his mind as he made his way back to the bridge, and called for Captain Phasma to meet him there. Jakku floated out in the darkness of space beyond the viewport of the command station.

_ What an ugly planet, _ he thought as he came to stand in front of the duraplast shielding. He allowed his thoughts to drift to his plans as he tuned out the background chatter of the techs and other officers. Things were happening far more quickly than he’d anticipated.

“Sir,” Phasma said from behind him, and Hux turned and looked towards the captain, his most steadfast ally since he’d entered the Order. They’d risen through the ranks together, climbing to the top and they were so close to their goal.

“Be ready to execute the plan, Phasma,” he said quietly. “Have everything ready for me when we reach  _ Starkiller.” _

Her helmet tilted and he could tell just from the slight movement that she was taken aback by his order. It was far earlier than he’d planned, however the general could feel the gears of the war grinding ever closer to him and Hux didn’t intend to be a casualty of his own ambition.

“Yes, sir,” she said and moved off just as Kylo Ren entered the bridge. Hux watched as the Knight glided forward, a lightness to his stride that Hux had never seen before—one that made him raise a brow.

Ren came to a halt beside him. “Skywalker is on a planet called Ach-to and the Resistance base is on Q’tar,” he said and Hux nodded quickly.

The general turned towards one of the officers. “Locate Ach-to and Q’tar and set a course for  _ Starkiller _ and tell them to begin preparation for a . . . test fire.” He paused before turning back to the Knight. “Your methods this time were . . . unusual,” the general said, eyeing Ren with curiosity.

The Knight was quiet for a moment before replying. “The prisoners are unusual and I will be keeping both for the foreseeable future. I assume that will not be a problem,” Kylo said and Hux could not stop his brow from shooting up.

The general kept his voice low. “You wish to  _ keep _ them? Resistance fighters and sympathizers are not ideal choices for bedmates,” he said before adding, “Are you that anxious to have your throat slit in the middle of night?”

Kylo shrugged, unconcerned. “They are not a threat. I expect that after we reach  _ Starkiller, _ there won’t be a Resistance much longer so it hardly matters . . . Not anymore.”

Hux did not allow himself to show any emotion in the face of the Knight’s statement. The man was obviously aware of some of the things that floated around the general’s mind but seeing as Hux had not been called before the Supreme Leader—or simply executed, it seemed safe to assume that Ren had not shared this knowledge.

The Knight left him then, heading back to his quarters, no doubt to wallow in the hedonistic orgy he’d made for himself from the prisoners. Hux shrugged. He really could not have cared less about Ren and his sexual deviances—he had his own problems to deal with. Like a sleeping stormtrooper that had turned his world on its head.

Hux waited the extra forty minutes until his rotation was complete and left the bridge with Mitaka in command. They were already in hyperspace and it was only a matter of time before things would come to a head. He walked through the corridors and took the lift to the level where his quarters were housed. His door unlocked easily for him and he found 2187 sitting on the sofa looking at his helmet which sat on the low table in front of it.

“I told you to sleep, ‘87,” Hux remarked as the door shut and he removed his outer uniform jacket.

The ‘trooper didn’t look up from the helmet. “You did, but you also locked the door,” he said, and his voice was soft, unemotional.

Hux wasn’t a fan. “A necessary precaution it seems in order to keep you where I put you.”

That brought a little life back into the other man as he looked up, his gaze heated. “I’m not some doll for you to pick up whenever you feel like it!”

The general smiled. “No, you’re not, but while you serve me, I expect a certain amount of obedience.”

He wasn’t certain but he got the distinct impression that 2187 wanted to roll his eyes. As it was the trooper got up and picked up the helmet. “I’m fine now. I won’t try to escape again.”

Hux put his hand on ‘87’s chest and pushed the other man back down onto the sofa. “Oh, that, I’ll make sure of,” Hux began as he seated himself beside 2187. “We will be arriving back on Starkiller soon, and I will need to leave to head down to the surface.”

“You . . . you’re going to fire that thing,” ‘87 said hesitantly and Hux knew he needed to tread carefully now with his overly sensitive lover.

“Everything I’ve worked for for the last ten years have lead up to this point,” rather than answering.

2187 looked away but Hux took hold of the other man’s neck and forced him to look back. Hux could not stop his gaze from traveling down to 2187’s plush lips and he ached to feel them again. The general closed the distance before 2187 could stop him and kissed the stormtrooper. ‘87 gasped into his mouth but didn’t try to pull away as Hux all but devoured him.

“Never look away from me,” Hux said quietly against those lips, “I couldn’t stand it.”

2187 hesitantly reached up and Hux felt the barest of brushes against his cheek. It was unusual for ‘87 to initiate any kind of physical contact outside of sex and Hux’s eyes slid closed he savored the stormtrooper’s touch. His own hand came up and covered ‘87’s fingers, pressing them further into his skin.

He leaned in and kissed 2187 again, pushing in as close to the ‘trooper as he could. “The things you do to me, ‘87,” he murmured after a while.

“It’s not on purpose,” the ‘trooper said and Hux smiled.

“I know. That’s why it works. Things are going to change soon, ‘87—things that were put into motion long before we met. I need you to stay here aboard the  _ Finalizer _ with the door locked until I return or send you my code.”

‘87’s brow furrowed. “What . . . what’s going to happen?”

Hux did his best to keep his mind placid and to hide his anxiety. “It depends. There are any number of variables beyond my control.”

“And I suppose you have a plan for all of them?” ‘87 asked and Hux could hear the hopefulness in the other man’s words.

“The ones I can account for, anyway. Either way, I will return for you shortly.”

2187 nodded hesitantly and Hux ran his fingers over the ‘trooper’s cheek again. He very much wanted to take ‘87 to bed—to spend days and weeks worshiping his stormtrooper’s body. But there wasn’t time and 2187 was in no condition for that. 

The ship trembled a bit as it dropped out of hyperspace and he sighed. “I will be back . . . and if I’m not, Kylo Ren will come in my place. Do as he says.”

2187 swallowed but nodded and Hux kissed him one more time before getting up. The room was silent as he grabbed his jacket and slid his arms inside before fastening it back in place.

‘87 had his arms wrapped around his middle and under any other circumstances, Hux would never have left the ‘trooper alone, but there were things that had to be done. The general walked over to the viewport and closed the starshade, blocking the view of the planet and space.

2187 did not need to see what was about to happen.

Hux walked back towards the door. “Wait for me.”

‘87 nodded but didn’t say anything. Hux sighed and left the room, locking the door behind him. Captain Phasma stood outside waiting, a datapad clutched in her hand.

“Are you ready,” he asked her

“Yes, sir,” she said and he gave a short nod before walking away towards the lift, the captain a few steps behind him. 

The ride down to the planet was short and Hux pulled his great coat on as the ship set down on the landing pad. The ramp lowered and he was hit with a blast of cold air from the planet. He walked through  _ Starkiller _ along with Phasma towards the command station. The entire base was abuzz with activity as the personnel prepared for the very first test of the planet-weapon’s capability.

Hux had had a speech ready to give to the soldiers and officers on this day but plans changed and now he had another speech at the ready. He entered the command station and barely acknowledged the techs and officers that saluted him as he walked past.

Lieutenant Geden came to his side. “Sir, the weapon is charged and ready to fire on your command. The Hosnian system has been targeted.”

Hux’s jaw clenched before he shook his head. “I have the location of the Resistance headquarters. That will be our first target.”

Geden looked confused. “But sir, Leader Snoke—”

The general cut him off. “Our war is with the Resistance. Destroying the Hosnian System was one strategy to aid in the destruction of the Resistance. That plan no longer applies now that we can simply destroy them once and for all.”

Geden swallowed but nodded. “Yes, sir.”

Hux held out his hand and Phasma immediately placed a datapad into his outstretched fingers. He then passed it to the Lieutenant. “These are your new coordinates.”

Geden quickly scurried off to change the target location and Hux nodded to Phasma as she walked away to stand by the door.

“Sir, the new coordinates have been entered and locked.”

Hux smiled. “Fire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a bit longer as I pretty much last minute decided to combine two chapters into one. So one less chapter over all but I thought these two individually were way too short.


	10. Chapter 10

Destroying Q’tar rather than the Hosnian System was a calculated risk, one Hux still had little doubt had been the right decision. The Order did not need to be embroiled in an all-out war with the New Republic. They were not strong enough—even with  _ Starkiller— _ to pick that kind of fight. The general had learned from the follies of the past and he now practiced those lessons.

But, as he stood within the deafening silence of the Supreme Leader, he realized that perhaps Snoke had not learned these lessons, himself. For all his years of life, he still was caught in the past and in the idea of galactic dominance through violence and fear.  The longer he waited, the more certain he became that his timetable would need to be moved up. That was not his goal—not yet, anyway. Just as the Order was not strong enough to face the rest of the galaxy in battle, Hux was not ready to make his move. His position was still not quite as secure as he would like, and he’d not made as many allies as he felt he needed. 

But destiny, as they say, waits for no man.

Snoke had revealed himself to be aware of Hux’s weaknesses during their last meeting, and he would exploit them. 2187 was safe for now, but the future was uncertain until Hux could be assured of his own power.

The Supreme Leader finally spoke, his voice cutting through the air like Ren’s lightsaber. “You stayed your hand, General Hux. I expected better from you,” he said and Hux could not detect anything other than the usual tones of disdain that colored every word he uttered.

Here now was the precipice on which all his plans laid. Snoke was furious, even if he was good at hiding that fact. But he did not appear to be privy to Hux’s own plans—plans he knew that Kylo Ren would have picked up on. The Knight had not betrayed him, and his silence was as much an affirmation of support as the general would receive. He had the Knights and now all he needed was to make it out of this meeting alive. 

“It was not necessary to destroy Hosnian Prime. I received the location of the Resistance base and reallocated resources to destroy that planet first. We can only use the weapon sparingly before it must be moved to another system which can take weeks or months.”

Snoke’s head tilted. “And yet, you specifically chose a system with two stars to place  _ Starkiller. _ I would be inclined to listen to you, had you followed my orders and destroyed the Hosnian system right after Q’tar.”

Hux nodded affably. “Sir, the Hosnian System would require the energy of both stars. It is why I chose this system to complete construction. Q’tar only required the energy of one star.  We will need to move Starkiller to another system before firing on the Hosnian system as there are multiple planets that need to be destroyed in order for our message to be properly relayed.”

Snoke chuckled as he settled deeply within his throne, looking down his shriveled and misshapen nose at Hux. “You are a sly creature to try and talk your way out of this—to excuse your disobedience to me. Fire the weapon. Destroy Hosnian Prime.”

It was a better outcome than he had hoped. While, he’d hoped to stave off destroying Hosnian Prime for a bit longer, it was a sacrifice he would make in order to give himself more time. “Yes, sir.” Hux turned to leave and he was halfway to the door when Snoke spoke again.

“And then dispose of the stormtrooper,” the Supreme Leader rumbled out.

Hux could feel his blood run cold as he turned back towards the mammoth creature. “Sir?”

“Kylo Ren informed me that FN-2187 is not strong enough to be a Knight and that while you are not overly attached, it is clear that your . . . relationship has made you weak. Execute him and I will not execute you in his place.”

Hux stared at the Supreme Leader for a few seconds before his features smoothed out. “It will be as you command, sir,” the general said quietly.

“Good.”

Hux turned around once more and watched as the reflected light of the hologram faded from the walls and doors. He walked out of the darkened communications room and stopped when he saw Kylo Ren standing there, presumably waiting for him.

“I thought you were staying on the  _ Finalizer,” _ Hux said first. He’d  _ counted _ on Ren staying on the  _ Finalizer. _

“The Supreme Leader sent me a comm message telling me to accompany you to make sure you carry out your orders,” Ren said quietly. 

The Knight obviously knew what he’d been ordered to do and Hux gave him a long look before speaking. “If you value any of the Knights on Korriban. Tell them to leave that planet.  _ Now,” _ he said before walking away. The general kept his pace sedate and unconcerned as he moved through the base towards the command station. 

The doors slid open smoothly and some of the officers looked in his direction in question. They’d known, of course that he’d been summoned for a reprimand and it was not uncommon for people to never return, as ‘87 had always feared.

Well, he would have nothing to fear anymore.

Hux kept his tone even. “Begin preparations to fire the weapon.”

Genden nodded. “Yes, sir. Coordinates?”

“I will provide them when it is time to fire,” Hux said motioning for Phasma to come to him.

“Yes, sir,” Genden said before walking away and calling out preparation orders.

Phasma left her place beside the door and came forward, handing him a small datapad, which he took without a word. She gave him a short nod of acknowledgement before walking away. Hux looked down at the pad, his fingers moving over the smooth surface almost nervously as he stood in silence. But even with the coming storm, his mind was calm for the first time in weeks. The general could feel 2187 mentally poking at him, asking what had happened. It was a weak gesture both because 2187 was untrained, and because his ‘trooper was still locked in his quarters aboard the  _ Finalizer. _

Hux didn’t answer him. He would not be dissuaded from what he was about to do.

The door to the bridge opened with a soft swoosh and Ren entered. The Knight seemed entirely unconcerned as he came to stand beside Hux. 

“No one you care about?” Hux asked. I had not been long since they parted—certainly not long enough to get a communication with a planet so far away.

“Not on that planet, no,” Ren answered simply. “You really are going to do this, aren’t you.” It was not a question, but Hux nodded anyway.

“I protect what is mine,” he said and the Knight tilted his head in understanding.

“I will do my best not to anger you in the future, then.”

Hux snorted as Genden called out, “Sir, we are ready to fire.”

The general left Ren standing there and walked down to the targeting system and the tech obligingly moved away as Hux entered in the coordinates of the planet to be destroyed. After a few seconds the name and location came up on the main view screen and Hux ignored the murmuring that began as he locked the target into the system and walked to another tech station.

One of the senior officers came up behind him. “Sir that’s—that’s  _ Korriban.” _

Hux shooed the tech out of the way and put his finger over the switch. He looked up at the image of Korriban floating serenely in space.

“It was,” he said before hitting the switch.

Hux took no small amount of relish to see the red flame of death fire from the planet’s center and hurtle towards the home base of the First Order. There would be casualties—heavy casualties, but in the end, it would be worth it.

Everyone on the bridge watched in slowly dawning horror as Korriban was ripped apart in a fiery blaze of destruction. As they stood gaping, Hux held up the datapad and entered in the virus start code.

_ Stormtrooper _

He smirked as the virus took hold and certain stations on the command bridge became locked—specifically the ability to fire the weapon.

“Hux, what have you done?” Geden asked incredulously.

Hux dropped the pad into his pocket as he turned to face the furious senior officer. “I thought I made it quite clear. There is no more Snoke. I am now in command of this base and thus the Order.”

“The hell you are! No one will stand for this, you trait—” Geden’s words were cut off by the crackly red light of Kylo Ren lightsaber through his sternum. The man fell forward onto the ground, the saber ripping into his flesh further and he twitched as he bled out onto the floor.

Hux titled his head at Ren before turning to the rest of the bridge crew. “Anyone else have an opinion they’d like to share?’

The bridge was completely silent and Hux nodded as Ren powered his saber down and reholstered it.

Hux turned to the communications tech. “Begin a broad-comm on the Order frequency. I want all ships and planets to hear what I am about to say.”

The woman nodded and hastily began punching in the required codes for such a broadcast. She turned and nodded after a minute and Hux stepped into the light of the comm-recorder.

“Greetings, I am General Armitage Hux. As many of you will know by now, Korriban is destroyed, taken out by the very weapon that our former Supreme Leader had built. I am here to tell you that I have  _ Starkiller _ base under my complete control.  

“In the absence of our former leader, I will be taking control of the First Order. I am not a replacement for Supreme Leader Snoke and so out of respect for him, I will not be using the title of Supreme Leader.  _ I will be Emperor.  _ In four days, I will be traveling to Azos and staying in my family home. Those loyal to our New Order, will convene there to pledge their loyalty to me. Those that do not attend will be considered traitors to the Order and will share in Leader Snoke’s fate.

“I look forward to seeing you all.” Hux gave one last smile before ending the transmission. There was dead silence in the command room and the new emperor turned to the communications tech.

“Was that all transmitted?”

She checked her readouts before turning back and nodding. “Yes gener—I mean . . . emperor.”

Hux nodded and turned back to Ren. “Phasma will be running  _ Starkiller _ from now on. I will be going back up to the  _ Finalizer _ to begin preparing to go to Azos. Will you be there?”

Kylo nodded. “I need to know which Knights attend and which do not.”

The emperor looked away. “Things are going to change.”

“You knew they would,” the Knight said in response.

“Yes, I did,” Hux said before walking away. Phasma was by his side instantly as he made his way off the bridge and out into the hall. She walked with him silently through  _ Starkiller _ but stopped when he came to his shuttle. A squad of troopers awaited him—one's hand selected by himself and Phasma to be loyal to him alone.

Hux looked back at her. “I will enjoy seeing you in an officer’s uniform,” he said.

Her helmet tilted for a second before she slung her blaster over her shoulder and reached up. The emperor heard the familiar hiss as the seal was broken and the helmet came off. He hadn’t seen Phasma’s face in more than a decade. She was largely unchanged, her skin still milk-pale and her hair the color of sunlight.

“I will enjoy being in an officer’s uniform . . . it’s dreadfully hot in this thing,” she said with a smile.

Hux laughed at that. “Head to my quarters here on  _ Starkiller. _ There will be a uniform waiting for you there . . . General,” he said with a small inclination of his head.

She nodded and headed off after giving him a salute. It was entirely possible that she would rise even higher in the ranks soon. It depended on how many people showed up to the Hux family manor in four days.

The trip back to the _Finalizer_ was short and as much as Hux wished to go directly to his quarters, there were still a few matters to check up on. Mitaka met him in the landing pad and Hux noticed with no small amount of satisfaction that everyone aboard got into formation as he emerged. 

The lieutenant gave a deep bow of respect. “Emperor, welcome back aboard,” he said and Hux smiled.

“Come, walk with me. I assume you’ve been listening.”

Mitaka handed over a datapad, “This summarizes the chatter that we’ve heard between our own fleet and that of the Republic. Most of the generals and admirals will swear fealty to you, though a few might hold out until the the last minute.”

“And the Republic?” he asked.

The lieutenant nodded. “They, of course, were able to listen in on your announcement. They were unaware of  _ Starkiller _ and now they are scrambling to find information about it. In the meantime, it seems that the general consensus is to leave the Order alone. There were also rumblings about cutting off support to the Resistance entirely now that their home base planet has been destroyed. They don’t want you pointing the weapon in their direction.”

Hux nodded. Humans and sentients were so predictable. “Good. Have Phasma’s support troops already disembarked?”

“Yes, sir. They are already in place on  _ Starkiller. _ She should have no problem taking and holding command.”

Hux had never thought she would. He’d chosen her for this specifically because of her abilities and he had complete faith in her. “Prepare the ship to depart for Azos.”

“The  _ Finalizer _ is ready to go, we are just waiting for Kylo Ren to return.”

The emperor nodded. Ren would be waiting for one of his Knights to come to  _ Starkiller _ to act as his eyes and ears amongst the people there.

“As soon as he docks, jump to hyperspace.”

“Yes, sir,” Mitaka said and Hux nodded as he walked towards his quarters. He was alone now, but after he reached Azos, this would become a rare occurrence. Hux stopped in front of his door and took a breath before entering his code. As his quarters were revealed to him, he could see that it was dark inside but a soft smile formed as he saw 2187 sleeping on the sofa.

The door shut behind him and the room was once again dim, with only the pale white glow of a single wall sconce on the other side of the room.

“Hux?” 2187 asked quietly, his voice rough with sleep.

The general walked over to stand beside ‘87 as the ‘trooper wiped the sleep from his eyes. “I’m sorry if I woke you.”

‘87 shook his head as he tried to sit up. “I wasn’t really asleep. Dozing more than anything,” he said.

Hux held his hand out, “Come on, let’s go to bed,” he said quietly. That’s really all he wanted to do right now. Ren and Phasma could deal with everything for now. He just needed sleep.

“I should get back to my barracks,” ‘87 said but he still took Hux’s hand and allowed the emperor to help him up

Hux wanted to laugh, as if ‘87 would ever sleep alone on that tiny bunk again. “No, not anymore.”

The ‘trooper’s brow furrowed as Hux lead him into the bedroom. “What exactly happened? I . . . I felt something—something  _ die. _ Like a great evil that was snuffed out.”

It was not something he’d even thought to ask Ren about, but having confirmation of the Supreme Leader’s death . . . it eased a weight he hadn’t realized that he’d been carrying. “That would be Leader Snoke,” Hux finally said as he began to pull his uniform off.

2187 froze. “Snoke? What? He’s _ dead? _ What happened?”

If there was one thing, Hux did not want to do, it was have a conversation. “Nothing you need to concern yourself with tonight. We’ll talk in the morning, I promise,” Hux said with a sigh as he pulled on a set of sleep clothes that matched the set ‘87 already wore.

He sat down on the bed and his eyes inadvertently went to closed drapes. Just beyond the viewport laid _ Starkiller, _ the epicenter of his new seat of power. He hadn’t been ready to make this step . . . not yet.

2187 came round to sit beside him and Hux met the other man’s eyes as he reached out to cup Hux’s jaw. “Are you alright?” ‘87 asked quietly.

Hux swallowed and rubbed his cheeks into his lover’s hands. “I am now. I just . . . I just need you here.” He needed to know that everything he’d done, the step he’d taken to protect his lover was worth it.

‘87 nodded and the two got under the blankets. Hux was not ashamed to admit that he clung to 2187 like a tageean octopus and he allowed a small smile to touch his lips when he felt the brush of a kiss on his cheek and the strong arms of a former stormtrooper wrap around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well he did it: he killed Snoke. 
> 
> What's an emperor to do now? 
> 
> Whatever(whoever) he wants, probably. ;P


	11. Chapter 11

Awareness came to 2187 slowly and he both fought it and welcomed it. What he was feeling . . . it had to be a dream. But then . . . it felt entirely real. There were soft hands running over his chest and stomach and a warmth . . .

‘87’s eyes flew open. “Hux,” he gasped out, looking down and the copper hair of his lover. The general didn’t respond other than the smile in his eyes as his mouth worked the ‘trooper over. His fingers were already buried inside ‘87 and slowly working the stormtrooper open.

He—he wasn’t ready. “Ah!” ‘87 cried out as he came unexpectedly.  _ Just how long had Hux been doing that? _ he wondered as he panted from the surprised exertion. ‘87 sat up on his forearms and was about to ask—ask  _ something. _ He swallowed. Why was everything so hard to focus on?

The general pulled his fingers out and 2187 watched as Hux coated his erection before sliding inside of the ‘trooper. ‘87 let out a shuddering breath as he was stretched and he fell back, his head hitting the pillow and his eyes on Hux. The general’s copper hair shone in the dim light and bathed him in an almost ethereal halo that took ‘87’s breath away. 

Hux’s expression was strained as he slowly moved. It had been a while since they’d done this, and he could feel the slight burn as his body adjusted. Hux didn’t lower himself down to cover 2187 as he usually did. Rather, he stayed kneeling between ‘87’s legs, looking down at the ‘trooper with an expression that ‘87 couldn’t readily identify. Perhaps greed came the closest as the man rocked back and forth inside his body.

“You’re perfect, ‘87,” Hux whispered and 2187 wasn’t sure if the man even realized he’d said that out loud. 

_ I’m not, _ ‘87 thought but he couldn’t look away as Hux continued to thrust in a rhythm that only the general could identify. 2187 bit his lip as a particularly well placed thrust made his cock twitch. The copper-haired man ran his fingers over ‘87’s stomach, feeling every inch of skin he could reach, before finally moving lower and taking hold of 2187’s nearly flaccid penis.

The ‘trooper seized as that talented hand moved back and forth and his body shouldn’t have reacted this way but he . . . he could feel _ something. _ Something in his mind was writhing and moaning and pushing every button and his body was responding accordingly.

“Ah, Hux! Oh Force!” he moaned and Hux smiled smugly as his tongue emerged from his mouth to moisten his own lips. ‘87’s eyes traced the path of the general’s pink flesh as it moved, and Hux seemed to realize that was turning the ‘trooper on even more.

He laughed a bit before leaning down and slanting his mouth over his lover’s, his tongue surging inside to dance with ‘87’s. Hux released the ‘trooper’s cock and finally lowered himself down until he was laying over 2187 on his forearms and then his thrusts became even more forceful and ‘87 reached down to take himself in hand.

He could feel that Hux was close and he reached up with his other hand to clutch at the back of the general’s neck, his nails digging into Hux’s short copper hair. His breathing was erratic by now and just as Hux did one final cant of his hips, 2187 ripped his mouth away from the general’s kiss to let out his own low cry as he came.

Hux moved shallowly inside the ‘trooper for a few more seconds, milking out the last few aftershocks of his orgasm before all but collapsing on top of 2187. The general began laying sweet kisses along ‘87’s jaw and neck.

“I want to wake you up like that every morning,” he murmured and ‘87 caught flashes of some kind of fantasy that Hux was imagining. 2187 saw himself draped in gold jewelry and chains as he laid on the palest eggshell sheets and allowed Hux to worship his body.

_ Was that what the general wanted?  _ It was a pretty thought but not in line with reality. 

‘87 grimaced. “Why did you do that?” he asked aloud and Hux paused in his kisses before pulling away and looking down at him. 

The general’s head tilted. “You were so hard when I woke up that it looked almost painful. Should I have let you be?”

2187 didn’t really have an answer for that. He hadn’t intended to have sex with Hux—not until they talked, but he’d never had the sort of problem that Hux was describing. He said as much.

The general shrugged and went back to mouthing along ‘87’s jaw. “Morning erections are normal. Ren also has his two lovers aboard and it wouldn’t surprise me if they are going at it at all hours of the day and night. You might be picking up some of that as well,” he said between kisses.

‘87 blinked and he remembered the hedonistic writhing in his mind. “Lord Ren has . . . lovers?” he asked. It was hard to imagine such a thing.

Hux hummed a bit as he finally pulled away. ‘87 could feel his lover’s mild disgust at the thought of the other man’s sexual habits . . . and something else. “You nearly met one of them,” the general began, his eyes finally meeting ‘87’s and he made no effort to hide the fact that the ‘trooper’s near escape still bothered him. “Poe Dameron, the Resistance fighter. The other is a girl from Jakku. I never caught her name.”

_ Kylo Ren was sleeping with prisoners of war? _ “Is he . . . hurting them?” 2187 asked hesitantly.

Hux sighed. “Not that I am aware of. It seems both are tied in with the Force in some way and Ren is using the pilot as a sort of sexual conduit to control them both.”

The ‘trooper blinked several times as he assimilated the information. “That’s . . . That’s not right,” 87 said.

The general shrugged. “It’s none of our business what Kylo Ren gets up to in his bedchambers. He’ll probably tire of them soon, anyway. He always does.”

As usual, Hux was missing the point—probably on purpose. “He shouldn’t be allowed to do that to people,” the ‘trooper finally said, his tone earnest even as Hux shifted above him and rubbed that spot deep within. ‘87 let out an involuntary sigh at the pang of pleasure and Hux smiled smugly.

The general placed a chaste kiss on the ‘trooper lips. “I need his support, ‘87,” he said quietly.

_ Support . . . _ “For what?” 2187 asked.

At this Hux finally pulled away and sat back, his cock slipping out of ‘87. The ‘trooper felt bereft without the warmth of the general and he sighed as he laid there naked with his legs splayed and cum dripping from his abused opening. He would have felt self-conscious if he didn’t see the way Hux’s eyes were riveted on him as the man turned and put his feet on the floor.

“Let’s get cleaned up and then we need to talk,” Hux said finally, his hand running over ‘87’s thigh.

The stormtrooper nodded and allowed Hux to pull him up and they both went to the refresher. As they stepped into the cubical, Hux crowded him against the wall with a kiss to his shoulder. “When we get to Azos, you and I are going to spend  _ days _ in the master baths.”

2187 was about to ask what he meant by that but the mist of the ‘fresher came up and engulfed them, cleaning away the evidence of their prior activities. Hux’s arm came around his middle and ‘87 felt the other man’s fingers spread over his stomach. He sighed as the mist drained away and he opened his eyes. 

The ‘trooper turned around and tried to step away but Hux stopped him. “What’s wrong?” he asked and 2187 could hear concern in his voice.

‘87 swallowed. “I just need some space. It’s . . . it’s hard to think when I’m around you.”

Hux’s head tilted and a single brow rose us. “I’m sure you didn’t intend that the way I’m interpreting it, ‘87,” he said with a slight leer but he released the ‘trooper anyway.

2187 stepped out of the ’fresher and left the room, Hux padding just behind him. They were silent as they both got dressed and the stormtrooper looked on with a bit of confusion as Hux pulled a different kind of uniform out of his closet. This one had some subtle gold embroidery around the collar. The automatic assumption would have been a promotion, but then that would make Hux and admiral and First Order admirals did not wear gold.

Hux met his eyes and 2187 knew he was picking up on the ‘trooper’s confusion. “Come on, ‘87. Let’s get some breakfast and we’ll talk.”

Things were changing. He’d known it last night and the gold embroidery on Hux’s collar—it . . . it meant something. “I should go back to my barracks to eat. You wouldn’t want to be seen—”

Hux turned to him sharply. “I will be seen with whoever I please, ‘87. You will share your meals with me from now on.”

The ‘trooper blinked in confusion as Hux left the bedroom and headed towards his desk in the main living space. 2187 hesitantly followed and stood in the doorway as the general submitted an order for their food through his comms.

It wasn’t making any sense. “What are you talking about? I can’t eat with you—especially not every meal! I have shifts and rotations.”

Hux grimaced as though ‘87 had said something foul. “Not anymore. You’ll no longer be a stormtrooper.”

It felt as though the air was being sucked from his lungs and he leaned heavily on the door jam. “Wha . . . what? When did that happen?”

Hux came around the desk and walked towards him. “After Snoke was killed. I . . . I am in control of the Order now.”

2187 wanted to step back as Hux came close, but he stood his ground. “You . . . you killed the Supreme Leader, didn’t you.”

Hux looked down as he took ‘87’s hand in his own. “I would do that and more to protect you. He ordered your death and that order sealed his fate.”

‘87’s jaw tightened in anger. “Don’t use me as an excuse for what you did. To accomplish something like this . . . would require months if not years of planning. You weren’t aware of my existance six months ago! That’s . . . that’s why you’re letting Kylo Ren have those prisoners. You said you needed his support. You need his support for your—your ascension.”

Hux was silent for a moment, his expression stony as his life’s work was laid bare before him. But then he smiled. “You were wasted as a stormtrooper, ‘87.”

“I’m still a stormtrooper,” he said almost absently as his mind spun with the very idea that Hux had succeeded in completely taking over the First Order. 

_ The gen . . . no . . . who— _ what _ was Hux now? _ he wondered.

He brought ‘87’s hand up and brushed a kiss along the ‘trooper’s knuckles, his eyes never leaving ‘87’s gaze. “Don’t fret, 2187. Not much will change—not between us. Except we won’t be sneaking around anymore. I intend for you to stand beside me.”

‘87 snatched his hand away. “Stand—Stand beside you?” He pushed Hux aside and put a few meters of distance between them as he stood beside the sofa, his back to the other man. “Hux. I’m a stormtrooper! That’s all I am—all I ever could be.”

Hux’s words were filled with disgusted anger. “You have never  _ just been a stormtrooper— _ not a single day in your life. Do you honestly think I would do all that I have done for some replaceable bit of side-fluff? I have destroyed  _ planets _ for you and I would do it again—I would obliterate a thousand worlds if you asked it of me.”

2187 whirled around and shook his head in horror. “I would never—”

Hux had moved closer while ‘87’s back had been turned and now the man was so close that ‘87 stepped back and fell into the sofa. He looked up at the copper-haired man who returned his gaze evenly.

“I know,” Hux said thoughtfully. “That’s not you. It’s never been you. You care far too deeply. And I know . . . I know you care for me. You may not love me yet—not the way I want you to, but all I’m asking for is for you to try.”

2187 was about to respond but the chime on the door rang, interrupting them and Hux sighed in irritation. ‘87 tried to get up, intent on concealing himself in the bedroom while the junior officer delivered their meal, but Hux was quick to push him back down.

“You’ll not hide. Neither of us have anything to be ashamed of.”

He very nearly glared at ‘2187 until the ‘trooper nodded hesitantly. Hux gave him a nod of his own before going to the door to let the officer in. ‘87 didn’t recognize the woman as she pushed the hover cart inside and he kept his eyes on the ground even as he felt her gaze rest squarely on him in confusion as to who this person was sitting in the new . . .  _ emperor’s _ quarters.

Her mind was quite open and he could see that she’d hoped to perhaps speak to the emperor, subtly put herself forward as an . . . option, should he require any kind of companionship. She didn’t know ‘87’s precise reason for being there so she still continued with her idea to bend over rather slowly and deeply as she set the dishes on the dining table. Hux was watching her, but his interest was barely a blip and non-sexual in nature.

2187 snorted to himself and Hux looked over, mirth at the situation clear—at least to 2187. He knew what the woman was doing and he liked that 2187 was unhappy about it. The ‘trooper rolled his eyes and looked away again. The officer eventually finished and left without another word after the emperor seemed entirely disinterested.

_ Was that what it was going to be like? _ he wondered.

Hux walked back over and held out a hand. “Come on 2187, you must be starving after being in this room all day yesterday.”

The trooper hadn’t had much of an appetite the day before but Hux was right—he was hungry so he allowed the man to lead him over to the table and for the first time, he sat down to eat with someone besides his squad-mates.

It occurred to him as he watched Hux fill a plate with sumptuous food, that . . . that he was in a  _ relationship _ with the copper-haired man. They were—he didn’t know, lovers, maybe?

“Whatever you’re thinking about, just ask,” Hux said as he put the plate in front of 2187.

The ‘trooper looked down at the variety of different foods. He’d . . . he’d never eaten anything but protein cubes before, and ‘87 wasn’t quite sure how to handle all of the colors and smells of what was placed in front of him.

“We are . . . lovers?” he asked and saying the word out loud . . . sounded like a blaster shot in the quiet of the room. In his mind, he’d danced with the idea of Hux being his lover—of being able to claim complete ownership of the copper-haired man’s affections, but wistfully dreaming of such a thing and asking for it aloud were two very different things.

Hux looked surprised, as though 2187 was asking if pure water were made of two hydrogen molecules and an oxygen molecule. “Of course. You and I are . . . together. We engage in routine intimate relations and we are monogamous—at least I am,” he said with a raised brow.

‘87 swallowed around his embarrassment. “I’ve never . . . never even thought of intimate relations with anyone before you called me here that first day. But why . . . why are you . . . with me? Why not a woman—like that officer, before?”

The emperor set his utensils down and looked at ‘87 critically. “Because I don’t desire a woman. I’ve never had any inclination towards the fairer sex,” Hux said easily before his face took on a curious expression. “Are you . . . interested in women?” he asked and 2187 could tell that while the emperor was trying to sound casual, his mind was suddenly a mess of alarm and fear at ‘87’s answer.

The ‘trooper thought back to the officer—to any number of the females he’s seen in the locker rooms of his barracks. None of them gave ‘87 any of the physical feelings that he got from being with Hux—and thinking about it now, none of the men did, either.

He looked at Hux for a long moment before replying. “No, I’m not interested in women,” he said and Hux’s mind was a giant sigh of relief.

“That’s good the hear,” Hux said simply before sipping on his drink. 

2187 watched as Hux once more picked up his fork and began to eat. ‘Troopers didn’t eat with utensils—they didn’t need to. Protein cubes were easily eaten with one’s fingers and so learning a skill such as eating with a fork and knife would be wasted on a soldier that would probably die young, anyway. 

He watched Hux as subtly as he could and did his best to mimic the other man’s gestures as he picked up his fork. ‘87 did his best to push down the bile that threatened to rise up as he slowly ate the flavorful food. It was almost like eating fire but he swallowed it anyway.

Hux looked over at him, his expression quizzical before comprehension finally dawned there. “I’ll get you something else,” he said before getting up and heading for his comm unit. 

“You don’t have to do that,” ‘87 said after swallowing another small bite.

Hux sighed and shook his head. “You obviously hate it and I was an idiot for not realizing that this would not work for you—at least not yet,” he said before ordering a tray of protein cubes to be brought to his quarters. The cubes didn’t take nearly as long as the emperor’s massive breakfast and Hux didn’t let the officer in this time, he merely took the tray from her at the door and then shut it on her face.

As Hux came forward, the trey clutched in his hands, ‘87 felt a small smile curve his lips. The emperor moved the plate to the side and put the tray down in from of 2187. He resumed his seat and ‘87 picked up one of the rehydrated cubes and popped it into his mouth. It was almost a balm against the rich flavors that lingered on his tongue from before.

“Thank you,” he said quietly and Hux reached over and laid his hand over ‘87’s. As usual, when Hux’s skin touched his, his mind went haywire for a fraction of a second before settling and 2187 let out a sigh.

“I need you to promise me something,’87,” Hux said, his words firm and the ‘trooper could  _ feel _ the command in his mind. He did not need to follow what was said, but it was important to Hux, and therefore 2187 would take it seriously.

The ‘trooper nodded hesitantly so Hux continued. “If something is making you uncomfortable or you just don’t like it, I need you to tell me. I’m not like you, I can’t always read your mind and gauge your mood.”

‘87 blinked rapidly at the idea of saying  _ anything _ when he didn’t like something. “But you’re . . .”

Hux’s fingers tightened on the ‘troopers hand. “I told you before. Nothing has changed between us no matter what is happening outside that door.”

2187 looked at Hux and swallowed as he decided to finally say something. “Our . . . relationship was never at any point in a place where I could ask you for anything, even when you were a colonel.” 

Hux’s jaw tightened but he didn’t remove his hand. “I . . . I know that. I know you didn’t choose me—that the only reason you’re here is because of my choices.” Hux paused and seemed to collect his thoughts. “But it won’t be like that anymore. If you ever truly want to leave, I—I won’t stop you.”

2187 could tell that such an admission went against everything that Hux was. The emperor was a proud man who firmly believed he could and should have everything he desired, so long as he was willing to put the time and effort into obtaining it. Letting go of someone who clearly affected him on such an emotional level was anathema and something Hux would have never contemplated if he didn’t also care deeply for the happiness of that person.

‘87 knew all of this. Months spent with Hux had given the ‘trooper a window into the mind of a man who could literally  _ will _ himself to absolute power. But ‘87 also knew that to love such a man would be both a blessing and a burden to anyone fortunate enough to be offered the opportunity.

He swallowed before saying, “I need to think about this,” he began and when Hux’s mind began to unravel he quickly reassured the emperor. “I’m not saying ‘no’. I just don’t want to rush into anything.”

Hux nodded after a few seconds. “That’s . . . that’s alright. Will you still accompany me on Azos?”

2187 gave him a strained smile. “If I could, I’d rather not be so—exposed. I . . . I do want to stay with you while we’re there, but . . .”

Hux sighed. “You wish to remain a stormtrooper.”

‘87 nodded and the emperor kept his gaze before inclining his head. “Whatever you wish for, ‘87.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH, this is probably my favorite chapter of this story, for what I think, are obvious reasons. This chapter made me happy, so I hope it can make you happy too today of all days.
> 
> I also made a moodboard for this fic and it's posted [HERE](http://sophiascribbling.tumblr.com/post/152960354869/i-was-tagged-by-juulna-a-while-back-to-do-a-mood) on my tumblr.


	12. Chapter 12

FN-2187 looked out over the crowd of beautifully dressed men and women who had descended upon Azos and, more specifically, Hux Manor. The new emperor schmoozed in a way that said he’d been born to mingle with the aristocracy, and judging by the sheer decadence of the Hux ‘family home’, he was. Hux was in his element as he smiled and laughed appropriately while human and sentients toasted him. ‘87 noticed after a while that Hux’s champagne glass rarely emptied, meaning he was taking artfully small sips. 

There was no sign of the infamous mask worn by the master of the Knights of Ren, but the man’s presence was felt all the same. 2187’s eyes moved over the crowd, and while he could not find Lord Ren, he could clearly distinguish the other Knights that passed through the crowd with nary a glance from the guests. He watched them carefully, taking in how their heads swiveled this way and that as they examined everyone who came close to Hux. He felt the brush of their minds—their curiosity as to who this stormtrooper beside the new emperor was. Their questioning probes were nearly unnoticeable as they tried to be subtle, but his walls were firmly in place.

Hux kept him close as they made their rounds through the ballroom of the manor. It was more of a palace, really—made even grander after Hux’s mother had apparently gotten her hands on the family fortune. ‘87 didn’t know the specifics, but he could hear the wisps of thoughts of those that passed by. They’d treated Lady Valderia like the desperate cast-off they saw her as, but when Admiral Hux had been killed in battle and then the Lady Hux had allegedly taken her own life in sorrow, the Hux fortune had gone to his only son.

Their eyes moved around the ornate and beautifully appointed ballroom in awe of the difference from what it had been mere decades before. Her expansion of the grounds and structures told a story of a woman who had fully expected to one day entertain enough people to fill the cavernous ballrooms and immeasurable guest suites. 

And for a group of people that only concerned themselves with their own immediate pleasure . . . that kind of long-term planning terrified them. They worried that their harsh treatment of Admiral Hux’s mistress and her bastard would be their undoing. They watched the emperor for any signs of stewing revenge and laughed to themselves when Hux made no mention or implication of past behavior.

But 2187 could also hear Hux’s lamentations that he’d not targeted whichever planet that a few of these bottom-feeders had sprung from. Though, not all of them had a history with Hux, and many of those in attendance looked to change that as they sought favor.

They and their marriage-aged progeny.

Seeing these examples of human aesthetic perfection set ‘87’s teeth on edge as a feeling that he’d never known before  _ ate _ at him. A particularly brash young man was all but hanging off of Hux’s arm and 2187 stepped a bit further away, his lips tight.

“Your powers are growing, FN-2187,” an unfamiliar voice said from beside him.

‘87 turned and saw a tall dark-haired man with a rather prominent nose looking down at him from his superior height. But while the voice might have been unfamiliar, the dark robes were not.

“Lord Ren,” he said rather than answer and resisted the urge to back away. Already a few of the more observant guests had their eyes upon this handsome man who was speaking to a  _ stormtrooper _ of all people.

Ren leaned in so that only ‘87 could hear him. “I can feel you half-way across the room and I know  _ Hux _ can as well.”

“What?” 2187 asked, his brow furrowed.

The Knight looked down at him curiously. “That feeling that is piercing through your mind—you’re confused by it.”

‘87 swallowed and struggled for an explanation for something he, himself did not understand. “I’m off my meds at the . . . emperor’s request. I’m sure it’s a side effect of quitting taking them. I’ve been experiencing a range of things I’ve never felt before, but they all even out in the end.” Ren’s eyes slid from him to Hux and ‘87 followed the other man’s gaze. Hux was smiling at the beautiful young man, and 2187 felt his stomach clench. 

The Knight’s words were soft. “Perhaps. But perhaps not. This particular emotion has a tendency to pop up when you least expect it.”

“It’s uncomfortable,” 2187 said and hated that he couldn’t seem to articulate exactly what it was that was happening within his own mind.

“Jealousy normally is.”

“Jealousy . . .” he repeated in confusion before looking back over at Hux and the young man. If anything the boy was even closer to the emperor, and Hux didn’t appear to mind in the least. 

“He’s doing it to bait you,” Kylo said after a moment.

‘87’s head swung around. “What? Why would he do that?”

Ren snorted. “Why wouldn’t he? This is  _ Hux. _ If he’s unsure of your feelings, he’s going to do what whatever he needs to, to get the answers he’s looking for. He could care less about that boy, except to use him as a means to find out where he stands with you.”

‘87’s eyes narrowed and Kylo Ren moved away, melting back into the crowd. It was then that he saw it, Hux looking away from the young man for just a second—sneaking a glance in 2187’s direction. The ‘trooper resolutely looked away, irritated that Hux had so easily manipulated him. The man was poking at feelings and emotions that 2187 could barely even name, much less understand. 

Hux eventually realized that his plan was no longer bearing fruit, and he extricated himself from the velveteen clutches of the simpering boy and the crowd that had surrounded him. The emperor barely glanced in his direction as he walked away towards what was apparently a  _ throne _ of all things.  It was golden in color and the top of it swirled into the phoenix emblem of the New Empire. 

‘87 thought it was completely ridiculous, but Hux, in his dark embellished uniform, seemed to make it work as he lazily leaned back and crossed one booted foot over the other. A servant was by his side quickly, taking his empty glass and replacing it with another before being shooed away. It looked as though a few of the diplomats wanted to approach him, but were unsure of their welcome when the emperor had clearly decided to take a moment away from his guests.

The stormtrooper stood just behind the throne and to the right, giving him a perfect view from the dais of the room and its occupants. They were all so beautiful _ —the best that credits could buy. _ ‘87 blinked. That thought had not come from him. He turned his head slightly and from his vantage point, he could only see the crown of Hux’s head.

But he could hear the man’s words just fine.

“I would have preferred to have two chairs up here and fewer marriage-minded children shoved down my throat,” he said.

2187 nearly rolled his eyes, “They aren’t that much younger than me—and besides, you didn’t seem overly unhappy a few minutes ago,” he said testily.

The trooper still could not see the emperor’s facial expressions but it was a near certainty that the man was smiling smugly. 2187 could have kicked himself for walking into that trap.

“I would have preferred to have you on my arm.”

“And I preferred not to be stared at,” ‘87 nearly snapped back.

Hux finally turned his head looked up at him. “And you think following me around dressed as a  _ stormtrooper _ for the rest of our lives won’t have the same effect?”

2187 froze as all the air left his body and suddenly he felt like he couldn’t breath.  _ The rest of their lives? _ Hux wanted to be with him for that long? How could—why—it wasn’t . . . ‘87 blinked several times as he tried to get his suddenly spinning mind under control.

He looked out at the sea of men and women—any one of them would make a better match than a lowly stormtrooper. It hit him as he watched the daughters and sons of noble houses move gracefully through the crowd, that he was entirely unfit to even be so close to Hux. ‘87 did his best to shove down the feelings of jealousy and . . . inadequacy. What right did he have to either of those emotions when it came to Hux? 

A Mandalorian ambassador seemed to have finally found the courage to approach, trailed by his stunning dark-haired daughter. Hux gave them cursory nods but 2187 could see the gleam of avarice on both their faces as they searched the emperor’s demeanor and body language for signs of interest.

It was one thing to harbor a modicum of affection towards a mid-level officer—even share his bed occasionally, but that wasn’t what was happening now. Now FN-2187 was standing by the side of a ruler but . . . no one spared him a glance because he was just a stormtrooper. Something to be overlooked because of their sheer commonality. One ‘trooper was no different than any other.

“I think that will be all today,” Hux said suddenly and the ambassador and his daughter froze before they were ushered away. The emperor got up again and 2187 followed closely behind him along with a squad of other stormtroopers as they exited the large ball room and made their way out of the complex. Hux’s name might have been on the manor, but his home was the Finalizer.

They boarded the shuttle and all was quiet for a moment before Hux turned to look at him. “What’s wrong?”

“Sir?” he asked, mentally begging Hux to just let it go.

The man’s eyes narrowed instead. “Don’t ‘sir’ me. I could feel your mood spiraling downward—especially in the last hour.”

Kylo Ren had said Hux would know, but he hadn’t quite believed it. “I apologize sir. I had no idea.”

The emperor’s head tilted slightly. “Clearly. But you still have not answered my question.”

‘87 shook his head quickly. “I—it was nothing. Everything is fine.”

Hux continued to stare at him for another minute. “We’ll talk in our quarters.”

2187 licked his suddenly dry lips. “I—I have to write and submit my report to my squad leader on the ball and get my instructions for the allegiance ceremony tomorrow.”

‘87 could tell that Hux was tempted to order him back to . . .  _ their _ quarters but the man held his tongue and nodded after a few seconds of silence. 

“I will see you tonight, then,” Hux said as the ship landed. He was the first off, leaving ‘87 standing there. The other stormtroopers were all looking at him, but there was silence over the comms. Their minds were nearly empty as well. Only the barest of thoughts of obedience remained after a lifetime of reconditioning. This is what he should have been—an empty husk waiting to be filled with purpose in the form of orders. 

“Report back to your barracks!” he barked.

They still looked at him but after a second, the unit leader nodded. “Sir,” he said before leading the squad out of the ship. ‘87 watched them go with a feeling of trepidation. No one had ever addressed him as  _ sir _ before. His designation and classification had not been revised, so even with very little in the way of cognitive problem-solving skilled, they  _ knew _ that he’d changed.

‘87 held his blaster down by his side and exited the ship. Officers and other ‘troopers never looked his way as he walked through the hangar alone.

* * *

2187 was standing in the bedroom looking at the contents of Hux’s closet when the emperor returned that night. The ‘trooper was still clad in his white body armor and his helmet sat behind him on the bed. In front of him was Hux’s new imperial uniforms, but alongside those, hung more ornate and showy outfits that would allow onlookers to see much of the wearer’s bare arms as the sleeveless coat was apparently supposed to be worn with a pair of golden cuffs.

These were not for Hux. They were for ‘87.

“Do you like them?” Hux asked from the doorway.

The ‘trooper didn’t look at him. “I can’t wear that,” he said.

The emperor was silent for a moment, and ‘87 could feel the other man’s determination to step carefully through this conversation. “Why not?” he finally asked.

“These are not for me. I don’t think I can be what you need me to be.”

“Should I not have the final decision on what I do or do not need?”

‘87 closed the closet and turned around to pick up the helmet. Hux watched him, but didn’t try to stop him until the ‘trooper attempted to leave.

“I have to go,” he said and tried to keep his voice steady as he pushed past Hux and went back into the main living area.

The emperor followed behind him, fury taking root in his words. “We have already had this discussion, ‘87— _ many _ times! When will you let go of these ridiculous insecurities? Have I not made my feelings towards you clear enough?”

‘87 whirled around to face him. “It’s not about you! I don’t know how to say—to  _ tell _ you . . .” He trailed off and took a heaving breath. “I’ve never felt  _ anything _ for  _ anyone _ ever before in my life, and now I feel like I’m  _ drowning _ when I’m with you. I feel you inside me—feel your desires, your goals, your ambitions. You’ve invaded every thought and emotion, and I don’t know where you end and I begin anymore.”

Hux looked simultaneously pleased and pained. “You were a stormtrooper before. I know that—”

The ‘trooper thought back to the empty shells that had done as he ordered on the shuttle and shook his head before throwing his helmet to the ground. “But you don’t  _ understand!  _ Being a stormtrooper strips you of everything that makes you a person. We aren’t human anymore—not in any way that counts. I don’t know how to interact with anyone—not the other ‘troopers, not the officers, but I don’t know who I am without the Order—without  _ you. _ You need someone who can stand by your side as an equal—someone who can help you. That isn’t me.”

Hux’s lips trembled and hot spots of color had appeared on his cheeks. “You have feelings for me. I know you do.” 

Of course, he did. “You’re missing the point. It’s one thing to be with a colonel or even a general . . . to care for him. But you aren’t either of those—not anymore. You’re an  _ emperor. _ You have half a galaxy kneeling at your feet . . . And you have your choice of anyone you desire. I saw they way they all looked at you. If you just waved a finger, they’d have done anything for you.”

Hux sighed. “None of them mean anything to me, ‘87. They are there to do as I say but that does not mean that I want any of them.”

‘87 looked away. “You want me now, but in a few years, you’ll see what everyone else sees when they look at me: nothing.”

The emperor came forward to stand before him and ‘87 allowed it. Hux pulled his gloves off and dropped them to the floor before reaching up. The ‘trooper flinched back a bit at the gesture, Hux looked strickened for a second. The sight that left 2187 suddenly feeling so bereft that he reached up and took one of those ghost pale hands in his own and held it to his jaw and cheek. As always, ‘87’s mind began reaching out and taking Hux within himself and expanding the spectrum of emotions—things he couldn’t feel without Hux.

“There’s something wrong with me, Hux,” he whispered.

The emperor’s thoughts were filled with sorrow and ‘87 knew the man blamed himself for 2187’s short-comings.  _ Side-effects of the reconditioning process _ . . .

“I’m sorry,” Hux said quietly as he leaned in until their foreheads were touching. “But trust in me, ‘87. Trust that I won’t hurt you. Trust that I love you.”

“Why?” he asked. Why would Hux want someone so damaged?

“You’re perfect the way you are, ‘87. You understand me in ways that no one else ever has or ever will. I know that . . . you can’t feel things the way someone else can, but let me help you. Feel everything through me.”

The ‘trooper looked away. “I—I don’t know that what I’m feeling is me. What if all that I am is simply a reflection of you?”

“We’ll figure it out. I promise, but please . . . just don’t leave.”

‘87 bit his lip and pulled away from Hux, breaking the connection. The emperor watched him as he walked over to sit on the sofa. The ‘trooper put his head in his hands and he was tempted to try and fully break the connection with Hux—if only just to  _ know. _

But with the first crack, he heard Hux gasp and stopped himself. Even if he did this? What would change? 

“I wouldn’t—wouldn’t stop you,” the emperor said softly.

The ‘trooper nodded. “I know,” 2187 replied as he looked up. “But I don’t want to.”

Hux let out a sigh of relief as he came around to sit beside ‘87.

2187 looked at Hux—Looked at those green eyes that offered him so much if only he would reach out and accept it. “I’ll stay,” he said and while the words were short and simple, the meaning and emotions behind them were anything but.

The emperor reached out and took his hand. “Is that what you truly want? To stay here with me every day for the rest of your life? Be only mine?”

‘87 swallowed. “Force help me. Yes.”

Hux was silent before a slow smile spread over his lips. “Remember this day, ‘87. Remember your answer.” The emperor’s fingers ran over the 2187’s jaw before moving up to his ear. “I think we’ll add something here, first.”

The ‘trooper looked at him, questioningly. “What—What does that mean?”

Hux’s smile was all teeth. “It means you and I are taking a little trip.”

“But you can’t—you’re expected back—”

“I can do as I please. And I please to take you to Hipherion. Don’t worry, we won’t be gone long.”

“What’s on Hipherion?”

“You’ll see,” Hux said as he pulled away from ‘87 and walked to his desk. He hit the comm and spoke into the receiver. “Set a course for Hipherion. I want to be there within the hour.”

“Yes, sir,” came the response and Hux cut the connection.

It was all going too fast, as though this was something Hux had already thought quite a bit about prior to their conversation. “You—did you plan this?”

Hux looked away as if ashamed, but 2187 was well aware at this point that the new emperor had a hard time simply asking for something. He always felt the need to push people—manipulate them into doing what he wanted as though it was their own idea. ‘87 wasn’t angry, as Hux was fearing, but he was irritated to have been walked into giving into whatever it was the Hux was planning.

“I had hoped to stir a bit of jealousy, yes. While I am unattached, I will always be a target. I needed you to see that. As for going to Hipherion . . . This is something I have thought about for a while but as a stormtrooper, I would never be able to do the things I wanted to do.”

_ What exactly have I agreed to? _ he wondered. “I . . . won’t be a stormtrooper anymore?”

Hux snorted derisively. “Of course not. No, you wanted to stay by my side. Be my only lover and that requires far more from you than you could give as the lowest caste of ‘trooper.”

‘87 thought about the idea of being . . . uncovered and exposed for everyone to see. “Could I not be like Captain Phasma?”

Hux shook his head. “No. I intend a different life for you—for  _ us. _ I want everyone to see what is mine.”

2187 felt like a coward for being afraid, but he nodded anyway. Hux hit the releases on his armor and began pulling the plates off. The ‘trooper hesitated for only a few seconds before assisting. Hux smiled and pressed a kiss to ‘87’s lips as the last of it was cast aside. Desire and lust began seeping into his mind and his body responded accordingly as he kissed Hux, 

“I want you right now,” the emperor murmured and ‘87 nodded quickly as they tore one another’s clothes off. Their lips barely parted as they grappled and 2187 eventually pushed the other man back and got up. By now the emperor’s undershirt was unbuttoned and hanging open while his pants were partially open.

2187 licked his lips before reaching back and rummaging to the bottom of the bowl of decorative trinkets on the coffee table and pulling out the tube of slick. He tossed it to Hux who shimmied his trousers further down his hips and began slicking himself up. The stormtrooper pulled his boots and pants off in quick succession before joining Hux on the sofa. He swung a leg over the other man’s lap so that he was kneeling over the emperor. 

They shared another kiss and 2187 felt Hux’s fingers probing his entrance and pushing inside.

“I can’t wait long,” ‘87 whispered. “I want to feel it.”

“You will—But I’m not going to hurt you.”

Something about that turned ‘87 on even more and he moaned as he began kissing Hux’s jaw. He ground his erection over Hux’s and felt the other man shiver but Hux continued to slowly add more fingers and stretch out 2187’s entrance.

When those long fingers eventually left him, the stormtrooper was quick to move his body just enough to position Hux’s erection and then sink down onto it. ‘87’s groan was muffled in Hux’s throat.

“Take your time,” Hux whispered.

2187 nodded and slowed his descent, moving up and down over the shaft in small increments as his body readjusted to the intrusion. The feeling of being filled so completely was still so perfect and ‘87 allowed his mind to share in the sensations with Hux. The emperor’s breath caught in his throat.

“You . . . that’s you?”

“Yes.”

“Keep doing that,” Hux said as his arms wrapped tightly around 2187’s waist, holding the man tightly to his chest.

2187 went the rest of the way down and sighed into Hux’s skin. “I love you,” he said quietly and Hux froze for a second, pulling away slightly so that their eyes met.

“Be very sure of yourself—of your words. You can’t take them back,” the emperor said as his gazed moved over the ‘trooper’s features. “My love is not something that just anyone can handle.”

2187 swallowed but nodded. “I want it,” he said. “I want everything you can give me.”

Hux looked like something inside him was on the verge shattering and ‘87 leaned in until their foreheads were touching. “I’ll never leave you.”

With those words 2187 began to move slowly up and down, undulating his hips as he swallowed ever gasp from Hux with his kiss. He eventually had to let go of the copper-haired emperor in order to hold on to the back of the sofa.

Hux’s hands were on his hips, holding him—pushing and pulling, as their gazes stayed locked. 2187 glided his body up and down, undulating against Hux in a way that he knew felt the best to the emperor. Hux had his fingers wrapped around the ‘trooper’s cock and ‘87 hissed into their kisses as he was brought closer and closer to climax.

“You feel so good, ‘87,” Hux commented and the stormtrooper chuckled a bit.

“Not so bad yourself,” he said before shuddering with his orgasm.

Hux let him ride it out for a few seconds before wrapping his arms tightly around ‘87’s back and turned the ‘trooper so he was laid out on the sofa and thrusting forcefully into his lover. ‘87’s head fell back as the sensations became almost too much and he pushed the feelings at Hux. It was enough to send the emperor over the precipice and he released himself deep within 2187. Hux continued thrusting shallowly as he panted below 2187. The ‘trooper was only half paying attention when Hux rested his head on ‘87’s chest and began to absently play with his nipple.

“Something here too, maybe,” Hux murmured but 2187 was too far gone to really register the words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but I'm already so late getting it out so, hopefully it's okay.


	13. Chapter 13

Hipherion was called the Twilight Planet by some. A planet without a moon and thus no rotation around its star, the people there inhabited the stripe of land between endless frozen night and burning day. It was a planet where those that wished to forget or be forgotten, called home. The single continuous city spanned nearly the entire circumference of the planet and in the dusk the party never stopped.

The shuttle landed without incident, and even with the short notice of the trip, there were hundreds of people gathered around the landing pads, eager to see the man who had named himself emperor. They cheered and yells and a few even had homemade flags depicting Hux’s phoenix emblem. 

2187 felt all those eyes on him and and knew they questioned his presence beside the powerful ruler. He all but shrank into himself as they walked through the crowds, escorted by several ‘trooper squads, but Hux didn’t seem to be bothered at all. Hux walked with his head held high while ‘87 clutched his hand. He was not in his stormtrooper armor but he still wore the black under armor along with the knee-length sleeveless black trench that had only a hint of golden embroidery around the hem. Despite Hux’s attempt at persuasion, ‘87 refused to wear anything more ostentatious than that. 

The business they came to had a ‘CLOSED’ sign hanging on the door but it was swiftly opened for them and a man in a red skin-tight body suit gestured for them to come inside. A few of the ‘troopers came in but most staying outside. Finn knew that some would be surrounding the building to cover all of the exits.

The shop was a modification parlor. ‘87 had heard of such thing, of course, but he’d never been in such an establishment. The wallers were papered in a burgundy and ox blood damask and large holo projections of swaying bodies showed off various types of mods that could be done: eye color changes, skin-art, and cybernetic enhancements along with a multitude of other things both subtle and eye-catching. 

“My lord emperor. I am humbled to be in your presence,” the red-suited man said with a dramatic bow.

Hux snorted. “You’ve never been humbled a day in your life, Jax.”

The man’s lips turned up into a grin as he stood up straight again. “How have you been . . . Hux?”

“Well, things could be worse, I suppose,” the emperor said with a wry chuckled.

The man, Jax nodded and pursed his lips. “That they could. Now what may I do for you?”

Hux gestured to ‘87. “Jax, this is FN-2187. I will be announcing his status as my high consort in the coming days. ‘87, This is Jaxil Joreno, a friend of mine from childhood.”

Jax leaned in close to ‘87 and whispered rather loudly. “He and I used to steal food from the carts in the market.”

Finn looked up at Hux, his brow furrowed, “Steal? But you’re . . .”

Hux tilted his head. “Until I was thirteen, I lived in poverty with my mother while my father continued to try and sire legitimate children from his wife. When he died, I didn’t expect anything from him, least of all his entire fortune. In all honesty, I never wanted to take the Hux name but in order to claim my inheritance, I had to.”

Jax spoke up, “Everyone was shocked that you and your mom still lived down in the lower market even afterwards.”

The emperor shrugged. “Neither she nor I were terribly interested in living in that house—especially while the Lady Hux still lived and despised our existence.”

“Still think you should have kicked the hag out—not like she wouldn’t have landed on her feet,” Jax said before stepping into the backroom to get something.

2187 looked at Hux for a second before squeezing his hand, “You could have done anything. Why did you join the First Order?”

The emperor looked at him for a long moment as though debating on how to answer the question. In the end, he spoke the truth. “Because the Order was the path to power,” he said before raising ‘87’s hand and placing a kiss on the ‘trooper’s knuckles, “And everything else I could want, apparently.”

2187 swallowed audibly at the look Hux was giving him and he licked his suddenly dry lips. 

Jax came back out, carrying a burgundy velvet box. “No way Hux  _ wouldn’t _ have made something of himself. Emperor was a little outside even  _ my _ wildest predictions but somehow, it doesn’t surprise me at all.”

“Not much has changed then,” ‘87 said with a smile as he looked up at Hux.

“Nope,” Jax said as he set the box down the counter. “I was wondering when you were going to come get these.” His eyes shifted to 2187, “And who they were for. I never thought they’d be a wedding present.”

Hux shook his head. “I don’t do things by half measures,” he said and 2187 blinked, his body frozen on the spot.

“Wedding?” he asked and Hux looked at him in confusion.

“Of course. I told you that I would have you by my side and you agreed to stay,” the copper haired man said with narrowed eyes, as though daring ‘87 to try and contradict him.

The ex-trooper swallowed but nodded and took a hesitant step forward towards the counter. Hux watched him critically, looking for signs of doubt as he opened the box and the ‘trooper could finally see what was inside. It was a pair of earrings but not quite like the ones he saw the ladies wear at the ball. These were a thick gold pair of wings that curved around the ear and had to be attached in two places.

‘87 ran his fingers over the jewely. “When . . . How long have you had these?”

Two spots of pink appeared on the emperor’s cheeks. “Long enough to be too embarrassed to answer truthfully.”

2187 nodded, but smiled. “They’re beautiful.”

Hux put a gloved hand on ‘87’s cheek and smiled. “Yes, they are.”

The trooper took a shuddering breath and was about to say something when Jax made vaguely choking noises. Hux’s head snapped to the side to glare at the man and Jax coughed.

“Sorry, bit of dust or something.”

‘87 let out a snort and watched as Jax took the earrings out and placed them on a separate tray before going into the backroom again. He noticed then that Hux’s attention had been diverted to a framed image hanging on the wall. It was of a naked man’s torso and would have been unremarkable if not for the piercings that went through his nipples and the various thin chains that hung between the two rings.

Hux’s eyes slid back to the 2187 and the ‘trooper shook his head. “No.”

“You don’t want to think about it?” the emperor asked.

‘87 shook his head. “I haven’t even gotten the ear ones done yet.”

Hux tilted his head and leaned in. “If you do it, I’ll let you do me tonight.”

That brought ‘87 up short. He’d never topped before, and to be honest he never considered it much of possibility given how finicky Hux was about  . . . well everything.

He bit his lip. “I’ll think about it. Let’s see how these first ones go, alright?”

Hux nodded and Jax came back in, his hands covered with a clear coating. “Come this way gentleman and we’ll get this don’t for you.”

“He also wants those,” Hux said pointing to the picture and 2187 shook his head.

“That is not what I said. I didn’t agree to it.”

Jax looked between the two of them before shrugging. “Well, I’ll get them ready for you anyway—just in case.”

‘87 sighed and he got the distinct impression that he would be leaving this shop with more than his ears pierced. They walked back into a private room and he sat in the chair in the middle of the area. Holy Force he was really doing this. He was getting his ears pierced because he was . . . marrying Hux.

The emperor seemed to sense his growing agitation and the man came to stand in front of him before leaning forward. “Don’t worry. It won’t hurt much and then you’ll be so beautiful with your earrings.”

‘87 watched as Jax prepared his equipment and could not help but ask. “Is this a condition of us . . . being together?”

Hux tilted his head but he didn’t seem angry. “Of course not. If you really don’t want to, you don’t have to.”

“But it would make you happy if I did,” the ex-trooper said as his gaze slid back to meet Hux’s

_ “Very.” _

2187 nodded and he knew Jax was listening to their conversation intently. At the end of the day, ‘87 decided that if he really didn’t like the earrings, he could always just take them out and not wear them.

Jax turned around, “All set?”

He swallowed. “Yeah.”

Hux’s lips pulled into a grin that was just this side of smug and he moved away to watched from the side as Jax positioned the winged earring around Finn’s ear, marking his skin as he went along. He marked both ears so that they were even and then picked up a small metal device.

“Alright I’m going to pierce your ears with standard bacta-tube earrings. Leave them in for a few hours and the bacta will ensure that they heal correctly. Then you can take them out and wear whatever you like.”

‘87 nodded and allowed himself to be positioned and felt the cool touch of the device before it pinched him. It didn’t really hurt and Hux’s smile was enough to know that he’d done the right thing. 2187 sometimes had a hard time figuring out his own emotions but Hux’s were bright and vibrant in his mind.

Jax reloaded the device and moved it up to the cartilage. This one hurt a bit more but it was fairly benign in comparison to some of the things 2187 had gone through during training. Hux nodded to ‘87 in support and Jax moved on to the other ear, his expression focused on getting the piercings in exactly the right place.

It was over more quickly and far more anti-climatically than he’d have thought. “That wasn’t so bad,” he said as he reached up to feel one of the tubed rings that went into his earlobe.”

Hux smiled. “And the other thing?”

2187 rolled his eyes. He could feel Hux’s eagerness at the idea and tried to figure out if any of that was coming from him or if it was all Hux. “Alright,” he finally  said with a sigh.

The emperor grinned and pointed towards one of the displays. “We’ll take something from there as well.”

Jax nodded. “You already have a pair picked out?”

“Of course,” Hux said simply and 2187 shook his head in exasperation.

Jax picked up a pair of forceps and looked up, “This will hurt a bit more than the ears but I’ll be quick.”

‘87 nodded and watched with only a touch of horror as his left nipple was pinched and pulled out. The metal device was positioned and Jax said, “Take a deep breath.”

2187 did so and just as he was about to breathe back out, the trigger was pulled. The stormtrooper winced and the forceps and device were removed, leaving only a white ring that would slowly drain bacta into the piercing for the next few hours.

“One down,” Jax said. “Are you alright?”

2187 nodded. “Yeah . . . I’m fine.”

Hux came to stand on the other side of him and he didn’t say anything but ‘87 could feel how pleased he was that the ex-trooper had acquiesced to the emperor's request. He could also see a flash here or there of Hux doing things that involved the ring and his tongue and 2187 promptly shut  _ that _ line of thought down. Hux snorted as Jax began pulling the other nipple and 2187 took a deep breath and didn’t even flinch the second time.

“There. All done.”

Hux handed ‘87 his shirt and the ‘trooper got up and pulled it back on while Hux walked over to the display he’d spoken about before. Jax pulled the clear coating from his hands and threw the strips into the trash as he walked over.

“These,” Hux said pointing at a specific pair. 2187 followed and looked at the chosen set as Jax pulled them from the display. They were simple, by Hux’s standards, gold bars with diamond-studded half-rings hanging from them.

Jax placed them into their own box and set it next to the larger box with the winged earrings. “Anything else, I can help you with?”

“No, everything is perfect,” Hux said taking 2187’s hand again.

2187 nodded and said, “Thank you.”

Jax smiled. “I expect an invitation, Hux.”

“Of course. We’ll see you in a few months, Jax. Take care,” Hux said before taking the two boxes into his other hand. They began to walk out but Jax called one more thing.

“Remember, nothing too rough for a couple of hours, until the bacta is totally drained from the rings!”

Hux waved him off and left the store but 2187 could swear that he heard the shop-owner laughing at them.

There were even more people on the street outside, many holding holo-recorders in the air to get an image of the emperor. ‘87 instinctively tried to let got of Hux’s hand but the copper haired man held on tightly and gave him an exasperated look.

“You’re going to have to get used to this,” he murmured.

2187 shook his head. “There are so many people,” he said as they walked, surrounded by guards.

“And now they’ll all know you’re mine.”

Hux was so dramatic, sometimes, ‘87 thought but he smiled—or he would have, if not for the blaster shot that rang out over the crowd. Suddenly people were screaming and running and the ‘troopers were spreading out to protect their ruler, but in the wash of colorful light, the stampeding people and the dusk, it was impossible to tell where the shot had come from.

Another rang out, this one striking the ‘trooper beside ‘87 causing the guard to fall to the ground. The man’s helmet disengaged and rolled off, revealing dark skin and a vacant expression. He watched the blackened hole in the soldier’s chest turn red as blood poured from the wound.

Suddenly he wasn’t hearing anything but his own breathing. Hux pulled him down and there was a spray of blaster fire in the distance but all ‘87 could see were the dead eyes of the guard, the boy who was dead beside him.

Hux was pulling him behind his body but that wasn’t right. The emperor should not be protecting a ‘trooper—even one he was to marry. More guards went down as they struggled to find the source of the attack. He looked up and around and realized there were multiple sources and they were picking off the ‘troopers one at a time.

They were all in an open street protecting Hux and were sitting ducks.

He swallowed past the lump in his throat and forcefully threw Hux off of him, ignoring the other man’s cries and reached for the blaster of the fallen soldier. He took hold of it and reached out. They were there—three people who sought the death of the new emperor as a way of destroying the Order.

He carefully aimed and fired.

The first went down easily. The second as well. The third had seemingly caught on that the man with the emperor was somehow able to do what the stormtroopers were not. A blaster bolt hit the ground mere inches from 2187’s leg and it was just what he needed to fire one more time.

Then there was silence.

Hux looked at him in shock from his place crouched on the ground and the ‘troopers all turned to look at him. He still held the blaster aloft but as soon as he realized it was over, the weapon dropped from his numb hands. The emperor scrambled to him, his hands coming up to cup’87’s jaw.

“Are you alright? Oh stars, I thought . . .”

“They wanted to kill you,” he mumbled. “They hoped to cause a civil war within the Order so it would destroy itself.”

“You saved me ‘87. Saved everyone.”

The ex-trooper looked down at the dead boy. “I killed them.”

Hux put an arm around him. “Come. We’ll go back to the Finalizer and then to Azos.

‘87 didn’t respond as he was helped to his feet. He didn’t look at Hux, didn’t look at any of the stormtroopers who watched him, didn’t answer any of the emperor’s quiet questions as they boarded the shuttle and left the planet.

The story of what had happened seemed to have already spread to the ship by the time they returned and he could feel the curiosity of the corps as they saluted Hux but watched  _ him. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I was going back and forth on what to do with this chapter. I was debating on just combining it with the next chapter or extending it to include this assassination attempt that wasn't in the original draft. I opted for the assassination attempt, because drama. ;)
> 
> Neither this chapter nor the last few have been beta read but I'm hoping it's not too choppy.


	14. Chapter 14

‘87 was nearly catatonic by the time they made it to their quarters. He was unresponsive as Hux propped the ex-’trooper on the sofa, his eyes seeing nothing and his expression blank. Worst of all though . . .  worst of all was that his lover had pulled away from Hux’s mind. The emperor could no longer feel that warm glow that kept the shadows of doubt and fear from his thoughts. 

The comms on his door chimed.

“Enter,” he called, his eyes still on ‘87.

The door opened and an officer stepped inside. “Sir,” the officer—Mitaka began.

Hux turned away from ‘87 to face the lieutenant. “What the hell happened?” he asked, agitation clear in his voice.

Mitaka looked down at his pad and began rattling off information. “We’ve identified the perpetrators as Resistance sympathizers who are former Republic military. We have no indication that they were actually Resistance—”

The emperor shook his head. “None of that tells me  _ what happened.” _

The lieutenant swallowed before nodding. “Sir, they were outfitted in deflector armor—completely impervious to blaster bolts over their entire bodies except for the visor that had only duraplast to protect the wearer.”

Hux turned back to ‘87. His stormtrooper had apparently rightfully earned his marksmanship scores during training.

“Deflector armor . . .” he murmured while his eyes narrowed. He’d heard of the technology before, but had never heard of it actively being used. The Order was developing a version of it but they were nowhere near perfecting the design. There were other small empires and groups working towards the same idea, but the only other faction that had the resources to actually create a working prototype was the Republic. Perhaps he should have destroyed Hosnian Prime after all.

“We recovered the armor and it had been sent to A and D.”

Hux nodded. He expected as much. “Good. Has the incident made the ‘net yet?”

“No sir. We have a jamming signal over Hipherion,” Mitaka answered with a shake of his head.

The emperor pursed his lips in thought for a second before responding. “Cancel it and put out a statement that three people attempted to assassinate me using advanced technology but that my fiancé, name withheld, dispatched the three criminals.” He paused and took a breath. “Then leak that it was Republic technology, and that we are considering declaring this travesty as a cowardly act of war.”

Mitaka typed in the orders but hesitated. “Sir, the three men were discharged from the military for unspecified reasons three years ago, however there is no indication—”

“It’s not about facts, Mitaka. It’s about perception.”

“Yes, sir.”

2187 still hadn’t said anything and hadn’t even looked at Hux and his jaw tightened. “Get me Kylo Ren,” he said.

“Sir.”

Mitaka left the room and Hux grabbed a datapad before sitting beside the other man.

“‘87,” he whispered as he draped an arm around the ex-’trooper’s shoulders. “I don’t know what’s happening to you, but you promised that you would never leave me. I’m holding you to that promise.”

Hux pulled his lover close until 2187’s head rested on his shoulder and he leaned them both back before pulling up his incoming messages on the pad. While the incident hadn’t quite made the ‘net yet, people within the Order had been notified of the attack for security reasons.

Phasma’s message was one reassurance that everything on Starkiller was running smoothly and a last note that she hoped he was alright. There were several others from his informants around the Order that reported on a few of the officers that were supposed to swear their allegiance. Some were now re-thinking it, while others saw the assassination attempt as a sign that if the Republic hated Hux enough to try and murder him, then perhaps the new emperor was the right person for the job.

Hux snorted at the thought and continued going over the reports until the  _ Finalizer _ dropped out of Hyperspace. Shortly afterwards, his door comms chimed and he called for the Knight to enter. 

Ren was the first inside, but he was followed closely by his new apprentice. The girl was swathed in black and she cleaned up well. The last time he’d seen her, she’d been covered in sweat and dust from that shithole planet, Jakku. She barely acknowledged him and instead stood silently by the door. She had the look of someone with far too much on their mind and Hux’s eyes slid back to Ren. The master of the Knights was a hard man to deal with, even on the best of days. What must it be like to be controlled by such a man . . .

Kylo’s head tilted. “She has no complaints. I assure you.”

Hux looked back at her and rather doubted that, but what Ren got up to with his prisoner/apprentice/lover was hardly any of his business.

“You heard about what happened,” he said instead.

Kylo nodded, eyeing the ex-’trooper. “I had wondered if this would occur. Your  . . . fiancé had all the hallmarks of . . .” The Knight trailed off, looking thoughtful as his gaze lingered on ‘87.

Force-users were always so cryptic. “Of  _ what?” _ he asked when it became clear that Kylo was lost in thought.

Ren seemed reluctant to voice his thoughts, but he eventually relented. “The early Jedi,” he said.

Of all the words that could have fallen from Kylo Ren’s lips, Jedi was perhaps the one that Hux wanted least.

“He’s not a Jedi,” Hux said quietly.

The shook his head, his eyes still on ‘87. “No, he’s not, but he’s a rare form of Force-user. Most are neutral, able to choose their path. FN-2187 is firmly of the light.”

Hux swallowed and looked down at his lover. 2187 still had not moved his head from Hux’s shoulder. “Is that why he’s like this?”

“Taking a life—even in defense of another—is hard on those sensitive to the Force. The Knights are trained to block the pain without fully succumbing to the numbness of the dark side. Your lover . . . he feels it even more—perhaps a hundred-fold more. The Jedi were founded by people like 2187 and life was so sacred to them that they  _ wanted _ the pain that came with death. It was a self-punishment and a reminder that life is precious.”

_ Fuck the Jedi and fuck the damn Force, _ he thought. “Can you fix him?”

Ren pulled his glove off and reached out. Hux was reminded of the Knight’s torture techniques but said nothing as the other man’s bare fingers gently brushed ‘87’s temple and cheek.

Ren pulled away. “He has drawn himself within to escape the pain of their deaths.”

“For how long?”

Kylo shook his head. “I don’t know—-until his mind has accepted what has happened.”

That wasn’t what he wanted to hear. Kylo Ren was the most powerful of all the Force-users in the galaxy . . . well except for one other. “There’s nothing you can do?”

“Not me, no, but . . .”

Hux looked up. “But what?”

Kylo pursed his lips before turning back to his apprentice. “Go get the worshipper.”

The girl blinked in confusion. “Poe? But he’s—”

“I said . . . go get him.”

She hesitated only a fraction of a second before nodding. “Yes, master,” she said before leaving the room.

“This may not work, but it’s the only thing I can think of to help him.”

Hux was certain he would regret asking but . . . “What about Skywalker?”

A muscle in Kylo’s cheek twitched but the man’s face remained placid otherwise. “You need the support of the Knights to maintain power—especially now.”

“He’s my  _ fiancé,” _ Hux said in agitation. 

Kylo looked annoyed but held back his temper. “My worshipper will assist him, and then you need to consider allowing me to apprentice FN-2187 to a Knight. He is too old for the Academy, but I would like to place him with a master who can train him.”

Hux looked down at ‘87’s blank expression. His lover trusted the emperor to look out for his best interests and care for him.

“No. He no Knight.”

Kylo scoffed. “He’s not a Jedi, either. A trained Force-user would have sensed the attackers before they got a shot fired.”

“‘87 saved my life—”

Ren cut him off. “He  _ reacted. _ He has had no instruction and thus his actions are passive and not proactive.”

Hux remembered the girl—how miserable she looked, and he knew ‘87 would be the same.

The Knight shot him a withering look. “Do not pity my apprentice. She will one day be one of the most powerful Knights in  _ your _ New Order—and I will have made her that way.”

Hux would have responded but the door chimed once more and he stared at Kylo as he called for the girl and Kylo’s other lover to enter. She stepped in first followed by the handsome pilot from Jakku. The man’s shoulders were slightly hunched over and he had a hunted expression on his face as he looked around.

The emperor’s eyes narrowed as Kylo walked over and placed his fingers against the pilot’s jaw and throat. The man let out a gasp and his eyes widened as he watched Kylo. The girl looked away, unhappy with whatever it was that was taking place.

“Poe,” Kylo began. “I need you to connect with FN-2187. He will be drawn to you. Call for him until he returns.”

The pilot hesitated but nodded and Kylo dropped his hands. The Knight and his apprentice watched as Poe walked forward and the man dropped to his knees in front of ‘87. The ex-’trooper had no reaction as the other man reached up with both hands and cupped either side of 2187’s jaw.

Poe’s eyes slid shut and his breathing evened out and they waited. Hux looked up at Kylo who nodded, though he seemed somewhat unhappy to be lending his precious worshipper out. It took a while—fifteen minutes or so, but ‘87’s breathing began to pick up and he seemingly leaned in further towards the pilot. 

“We’re waiting, Finn,” Poe whispered. 

2187’s brows furrowed and he let out a small sound, but his eyes opened. Poe’s did as well but the man didn’t let Hux’s lover go. They continued to stare at one another and Hux found himself becoming increasingly agitated the longer it went on. 2187 lifted his hand,  _ pulled away _ from the emperor and slid it over the pilot’s instead.

He felt his eye twitch as he looked from the pair up to Kylo. The Knight seemed incredibly irritated and within seconds he’d reached down and put an arm around Poe, lifting the pilot away and breaking the connection.

‘87 let out a shuddering breath and fell back into Hux’s arms. The emperor rested his own hands on ‘87’s face and soon enough he smiled as he felt the other man’s presence return to his mind.

He looked back at Ren, who was holding the worshipper to him possessively and whispering in the pilot’s ear. Hux couldn’t hear what was being said, but the man was again seeming to curl in on himself before the girl stepped forwards and took him from the Knight. Poe buried his head in her throat and she gave Ren a warning look before leading the worshipper out of the room. 

“Poe . . .” ‘87 said, his first words after waking up and it was  _ another man’s name. _

“He’s gone,” Hux said stoically but then ‘87 turned his head finally and looked at him before leaning forward and pulling the emperor to him.

“I need you,” ‘87 whispered and Hux quickly waved Ren away.

The Knight made a hasty retreat as ‘87 pulled Hux’s clothing from his body, but the emperor could tell that it wasn’t sex that ‘87 was after. He helped ‘87 pull off both their shirts until they were naked from the waist up and then he leaned back to lie on the sofa, ‘87 partially on top of him.

“I killed those men,” ‘87 murmured.

Hux nodded. “Yes, you did. But you were the only one who could have. They had on deflector armor. You saved the lives of everyone there.”

“The stormtroopers need better armor,” ‘87 said against Hux’s skin.

It was no secret that the armor of the ‘troopers was more decorative than anything else—a way to instill fear in the population while also in keeping with the mindset of ‘troopers being all the same.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Hux said, but 2187 hifted his head and met the emperor’s eyes.

“Those men had on armor that protected them, while my people _ —our people  _ dropped like flies.”

Hux swallowed. “That kind of armor is expensive technology—”

‘87 shook his head. “More expensive than raising and training a child to an adult again and again instead of allowing the soldiers we already have to become better?”

Hux could not meet ‘87’s eyes but he knew his lover would have picked up on his thoughts. There was always a steady supply of children from the orphanages in their territory, but more than half of the intake came from the drops. Most of the worlds within the Order domain had one or more ‘Drop Sites’—small monitored open rooms installed at the outposts and planetary headquarters where parents could simply leave their unwanted children.

The Order never wanted for soldiers so it was never a priority to keep them alive for too long. 

‘87 slid his fingers up hux’s jaw, forcing the man to look at him. “You’re in charge now, Hux. You can change things. Is Phasma not the greatest of your officers?”

She was. Hacking into the system to change her reconditioning schedule had been one of the best decisions that he’d ever made. He would not be where he was right now without her. The emperor looked down at 2187. He wouldn’t be where he was without ‘87 either.

“I’ll think about it,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back an forth for a while on whether to add in that bit with Poe, but tbh, even though this is a Finnux fic, Stormpilot will always be the OTP. I wanted to kinda hint that in another life, Finn and Poe would have had that perfect connection and been together. I also wanted to sort of show that both Kylo and Hux are somewhat aware of that and it can/will effect their actions going forward.
> 
> I'm so sorry this is late, and I also wanted to let you guys know that there won't be a chapter next week. I'll be in the thick of finals until Thursday night. That being said, I'm really behind on my original novel and December is sort of the only time I'm going to have to really focus on getting further with that story. So what I'm planning to do is finish this story pretty quickly after finals and ideally post a chapter or more per day until it's done. Hopefully that will please a few of you. :)


	15. Chapter 15

Hux had put off the pledge ceremony another day to give ‘87 a chance to recuperate after the assassination attempt. 2187 had tried to speak up and tell his fiancé that he was fine, but Hux had fussed over the ex-’trooper for hours until 2187 had finally thrown the man out of their quarters. The emperor was now back down on Azos making his statement regarding the incident. Though, before he’d left, he’d fastened the winged earrings into place and ‘87 had felt satisfaction coming off the man in waves. 

“When you go down there tomorrow, it will be as my fiancé—my future consort,” Hux said as his finger moved over the shell of ‘87’s ear.

2187’s breath caught in his throat. “You can still . . . I wouldn’t . . .”

Hux looked at him, his fingers running over the golden ornaments, “You’ve already said ‘yes’. I told you before, you can’t take those words back.” 

“I’m . . . I’m just . . .” he’d began softly, but he couldn’t seem to find the right words.

The corner of Hux’s lips curled upwards. “Don’t worry, I had some information pulled together for you,” he said as he pointed to a pad that sat innocuously on the desk. “Go over it today and tomorrow before joining me for the pledge ceremony. You won’t have to say anything, just be there by my side.”

‘87 had nodded and he’d watched later as Hux’s shuttle launched from the Finalizer and made its way back down to the planet. Hux’s speech had been hours ago and 2187 had watched it on the holo, but he’d turned it off after a while and just needed  _ out _ of Hux’s—their quarters.

He grabbed the pad and walked towards the door. ‘87 swallowed as it opened and he hesitated. This was his first time leaving the safety of the suite without Hux or his armor on. He was exposed and ‘87 blinked as the two stormtroopers that stood on either side of the door turned to face him.

“Sir,” one of them said and the ex-’trooper blinked. He was used to his own helmet giving him instant readouts and IDs when facing a fellow stormtrooper. But there was nothing, only a white helmet that looked like any other of the millions that protected the new empire.

“What’s your designation?”

“JR-4358,” came a male voice and the other, a female, said, “IL-0026.”

He nodded, looking back and forth between them. ‘87 didn’t recognize the designations, but then, they were top tier ‘troopers. They would never have interacted with him, even casually, but they’d been given the task of protecting the fiancé of the emperor and they would do their job.

He walked by them and began his trek through the ship. They followed silently, except for the occasional scrape of the armor as they moved. Officers and other ‘troopers paused moved out of his way quickly, though no one said anything to him. They didn’t know how to address him and had decided that silence and a look of deference was enough until proper instructions could be provided. ‘87 did his best to ignore the thoughts of jealousy, envy, disdain, and confusion that floated through the halls. Though, it was a welcome relief when he finally came to the observation deck and found it empty. 

He turned to the ‘troopers. “I’ll be fine. You can leave.”

“Sir, we were assigned to protect you,” IL-0026 said.

‘87 nodded. “And you’ve done a great job, but I need to be alone now so please go at least to the next hall down.”

The trooper was silent for half a second before replying. “We will keep others away,” she said, and they left the room. ‘87 stood there as he felt them moving off, and he breathed a sigh before turning back to the massive viewport. It was not facing the planet, but rather the star that Azos orbited. The duraplast was tinted so that he would not be blinded, and the room was dark.

2187 sat down on one of the winding sofas and just looked out into the darkness of space as he struggled to push everything—everyone around away and out of his mind. It was difficult and despite his reassurances to Hux, he still felt the deaths of those man acutely. He thought perhaps that the pain would never go away, but the presence of Hux in his mind helped to ease the sorrow he felt at what he’d done. ‘87 allowed his eyes to slip shut as he felt the Force moving around him, with him. 

Hours passed and he basked in the quiet—that is, until the doors abruptly slid open again. He nearly rolled his eyes as he turned around to see who had interrupted him, but he froze as he took in a man—out of breath and clearly trying to escape something as he looked around the room frantically.

And then the man’s gaze landed on 2187.

_ Poe _ . . . his mind whispered. He didn’t recognize Poe Dameron’s physical form, but his mind was as familiar as ‘87’s own. He had dark hair and eyes and skin that was kissed by the sun. He looked shocked to see 2187 just sitting there on a sofa and neither man moved a muscle for almost a minute. ‘87 blinked several times as his mind reached out, but he was rebuffed for some reason and his brow furrowed when Poe suddenly seemed to remember himself and he attempted to leave again.

“Stop,” ‘87 said and the pilot froze in place. “Turn around.”

Poe turned and ‘87 delved only shallowly into the man’s mind. “Poe Dameron. Lord Ren’s . . . lover.”

The pilot shook his head frantically. “No! I’m not—not to  _ him.” _

“Come here,” 2187 ordered and the man walked with rigid steps towards him. The ‘trooper gestured for him to sit and Poe did that as well.

They were silent for a few minutes, but finally Poe spoke up. “I—I can feel you. You’re like Ren,” he whispered, his face downcast.

‘87 shook his head. “Not precisely. He is far more powerful than I am. If you weren’t what you are—a worshipper—I would not be able to do this.”

“I remember you,” Poe said as he looked up and ‘87 nodded.

“I am FN-2187.”

Poe’s mouth twisted. “That’s not a name, that’s a designation.”

“You called me something else, didn’t you?” ‘87 asked, but it was hard to remember precisely what had happened.

“I called you Finn,” Poe said finally.

“Finn,” ‘87 said, sounding out the name. He liked it. “You escaped from Kylo Ren . . . Why?”

Poe sighed. “I need to get back to the Resistance. I’m not some Knight’s bedtoy,” he said earnestly.

Finn felt his head tilt in confusion. “There is no Resistance. Their base was destroyed weeks ago and they’ve scattered to the wind.”

The pilot’s head swiveled in shock. “What? No—that’s . . .”

“Lord Ren didn’t tell you?” he asked, concerned for the other man and the downward spiral of emotions taking place within Poe’s mind.

“No—he . . . he neglected to mention that,” Poe said and Finn could tell that he knew the reason for the deception—to keep Poe pliable and content. Telling the pilot that his former comrades were probably dust now . . . Lord Ren would have wanted to hold off on that for as long as possible.

Things were quiet for a while as Finn reached out and laid his fingers on Poe’s arm, his thumb brushing against the skin of the pilot’s hand. He sent waves of calm to Poe, hoping to help the other man, even in this small way. 

But then the silence was broken and he and Poe looked up as the door slid open. Kylo Ren nearly filled up the doorway with his sheer size as he hung there like a giant black bat taking in the scene. He eventually stepped inside, his new apprentice only a step behind him.

“We’ve been looking for you,” Ren said as he came nearer.

Poe looked away and Finn narrowed his eyes as Rey rushed to Poe’s side. She perched beside him on the sofa and cupped her hands around the pilot’s face. “I was so worried that you’d left us,” she whispered to him, her voice a bit choked with emotion.

While the girl was all soft understanding, Kylo Ren was  _ seething. _ “I try to give you freedom and you throw it in my face,” Kylo said, his tone low with barely contained fury.

Poe got up and shook his head. “What freedom? To kill for your Order? You’re a murderer and liar!” he said before turning to Rey. “You both are!”

“What are you talking about?” Rey asked as she followed the worshipper and stood as well. Finn watched as her hands came around Poe’s arm, as though to stop him from doing something irrational.

“I’m talking about Q’tar!” he barked out to Kylo and pointed his finger at the man. “You stole my secrets and you used them kill everyone I care about!”

Kylo’s nostrils flared in anger and shock and he turned to look at Finn accusingly. The ex-’trooper merely shrugged. It was hardly his fault that the Knight couldn’t be bothered to keep his lover updated on current events.

“Either kill me or let me leave,”

Rey’s jaw dropped and she came around to stand in front of Poe. “You don’t mean that,” she said almost desperately before turning back to Kylo. “He doesn’t mean it. He’s just angry.”

Poe was shaking his head in denial but she spoke again. “Let’s go back to our quarters and talk this out. Everything will be fine.”

The pilot pulled his arm from her grasp and she looked utterly bereft, but Poe was nearly spitting at this point. “You mean you’ll both pull that weird mind-control Force bullshit on me so I won’t even remember my own name much less argue with you.” Kylo’s head tilted as though considering the merit of the idea and that just made Poe even angrier. “How could you do this? She was your  _ mother!” _

The Knight gritted his teeth before stalking up to the pilot and towering over the other man. “It is not for you to question my actions,  _ worshipper. _ You’re mine—mine to do with as I please and I will accept no argument from you.”

“Fuck you! You disgust me and I hate you with every fiber of my being!”

Rey gasped and her hands flew up to cover her mouth as she looked between the two men. Finn, himself was shocked to hear the pilot say such a thing when it was clear the three of them were in some kind of relationship and had been for weeks. Kylo’s breath was a trembling thing as though his emotions were bleeding from his mind and affecting his physical state despite his efforts to remain aloof.

“I will pretend like I didn’t hear that,” the Knight gritted out. “You will come back to our quarters and you and I will have a long discussion  _ in private,” _ he said as he reached down to take Poe’s wrist.”

The pilot tried to yank himself free. “No! I’m not going anywhere with you! Let go!”

“Force save me. She’s not dead!” Kylo hissed out suddenly and Poe ceased his struggles, his eyes wide.

“What?”

The Knight sighed in irritation. “The Resistance received an anonymous communique telling them to evacuate immediately. Most of them made it off the planet—including General Organa.”

Poe seemed to sag a bit. “They’re—they’re alive?”

“Yes. Now will you cease this childish tantrum?” Kylo asked tiredly.

“I—I’m sorry.”

Kylo leaned in and whispered something that Finn couldn’t hear and Poe nodded slowly, his eyes downcast. The Knight’s face remained impassive as he gazed down at the pilot before looking over at Rey who gave a slight nod.

Kylo placed a finger underneath Poe’s chin, tilting his head up until their eyes met. When he spoke, Finn could hear the thread of command in his voice. “You will never try to leave us again.”

“I won’t,” Poe whispered.

“You and Rey are both mine. I will not allow either of you to be parted from me.”

Poe nodded and Rey laced her fingers with the pilot’s as Kylo steared them both out of the room.

Finn who had been sitting and observing was finally acknowledged. “Thank you for looking after my worshipper, FN-2187.”

The stormtrooper blinked. “It’s Finn, now.”

Kylo only gave a cursory nod before leaving. Finn snorted and picked up the data pad to read. His mind was elsewhere though—on Kylo Ren and his lovers, on the ceremony tomorrow, on his . . . wedding.

Hours passed, but the screen of his pad never changed and after a while he got up and left. The two ‘troopers from before joined him and he made no comment about Poe or Kylo Ren getting into the room. Hux still wasn’t back when he arrived at their shared quarters and he waited a few hours, but eventually he made his way to the bedroom and fell asleep.

Finn’s bed was soft and cozy and he snuggled further into his pillow as he heard movement. His eyes snapped open and he sat up, his eyes darting around the darkened room.

“It’s alright,” Hux said as he sat down beside him on the bed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Did I sleep in?” he asked groggily.

“No we still have plenty of time, besides, you really think they’re going to start without us?”

Finn snorted and Hux got up from the bed and headed for the closet. The ex-’trooper made a bee-line for the ‘fresher and took care of his morning routine before stepping back out. The bedroom was lit now, but Hux had apparently stepped out after laying an outfit out on the bed. It was for him, of course. His first official appearance and he didn’t want to embarrass the emperor. Finn stood over it and held back a sigh.

“If you wanted a name, I would have given you one,” Hux said as he walked back into the room. Finn resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Kylo Ren hadn’t been able to keep quiet about that for more than a couple of hours, it seemed.

Finn shrugged. “If I had let you choose my name, I’d have ended up with something like  _ Armitage.” _

“I resent that. I had no say in that name,” Hux said with a sniff.

Finn snorted as he finally looked up at Hux. The emperor smiled as he took in the winged earrings. “They suit you.”

The ex-trooper flushed and swallowed. “I don’t look ridiculous?”

Hux’s hand came up and rested at first on his throat before his fingers migrated up to cup his jaw. “You look stunning.”

Finn could feel the truth in those words and he smiled. “I—thank you.”

Hux raised a brow before looking down at the outfit. “So what is the hold-up . . . Finn?”

“Can I not wear something else?” he asked, gesturing down to the clothes.

“What’s wrong with it?” Hux asked in confusion.

“It’s just a little . . . much?”

Hux blinked at him, clearly baffled. “You are the fiancé of an emperor. This is not even close to the fanciest thing you could be wearing.”

Finn felt his stomach turn a bit at the thought. Hux looked him over for a second before nodding. “Alright, let’s try something else. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable,” he said.

The ex-trooper was fairly sure there was no outfit in the galaxy that could possibly make him in any way comfortable during the ceremony but he nodded nonetheless.

“Take off your shirt,” Hux said as he walked to his closet. Finn did so quickly and watched as Hux sorted through the hanging clothes until he finally pulled out a shirt. It was a fitted long-sleeve black shirt that Finn recognized as being one of Hux’s undershirts. It would have looked plain except for the small bit of swirling gold embroidery on the cuffs. 

Finn took it and pulled it on, tucking the bottom into his pants. Hux then took the sleeveless black trench from the outfit that had been laid out and handed it over. The ex-trooper put that on as well and stood before the emperor.

“Is this alright?” he asked but Hux shook his head.

“Do  _ you _ feel alright?” The copper-haired man asked instead.

Finn was fairly sure that if he hadn’t already been devoted to Hux, he would have become so in that moment. “Yes,” he said

Hux smiled and held his arm out. “Shall we then?”

Finn nodded and took a breath as Hux lead them out of his quarters and through the ship. As with the day before, the officers and ‘troopers they passed seemed not to know how to act around him, but Finn brushed it aside and tightened his fingers on Hux’s arm.

They boarded the ship and took their seats. Finn looked over at Hux and the emperor had a pensive expression on his face. It wasn’t difficult to know what concerned him. While the balls had been crowded with aristocrats eager to make a connection with the new ruler, there hadn’t been as many officers in attendance as he’d hoped.

If they still failed to show today, it could cause problems for the new regime. It didn’t help that apparently a few of the Knights had been forced to cut down the commanding officers of some of the star destroyers when they’d declared themselves separate from Hux. Those ships had already convened at Starkiller and Phasma would assign new officers to take over.

Finn ran his fingers over Hux’s hand and did his best to send feelings of support and affection to the emperor. Hux smiled and the ship took off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter turned out okay. There's two more chapters remaining and then a short epilogue and I'm going to try and release all of it in the next day or two so I can clear my schedule, writing-wise.


	16. Chapter 16

“Emperor Armitage Hux and his fiancé, Finn,” a man announced and  Finn fought to keep himself upright as the crush of thoughts and emotions from the crowds of people threatened to overwhelm him.

“It’s alright,” Hux whispered and Finn nodded quickly. The emperor looked at him for another second before turning back to face the ball room and beginning to walk, Finn holding his arm. The entire room was filled with a low murmuring roar as the guests all writhed together vying to get a view to the man who was accompanying the emperor. The over-all consensus was, “who is he?”

They’d know soon enough. Someone would spill that Finn was a former stormtrooper who had been sleeping with Hux since the man was just a colonel. These things just had a way of getting out there. Hux lead Finn to the area cordoned off that now had two chairs sat side by side. Finn swallowed audibly as Hux had him sit before whispering something to him.

“Just smile and nod with every pledge, Finn. Just like the datapads said,” Hux said quietly and the ex-trooper nodded in understanding.

The emperor turned back to the crowd. “You have all come here for a various reasons, some to pledge your loyalties, others simply to have a first hand view of history being made, still others to report back to your commanders and employers.

“My name is Armitage Hux, son of Bendol Hux and Dhalia Valderia. I grew up in the less than loving arms of the Republic, poor and with only my mother to care for me. She did the best that she could but it was not until I joined the First Order at the request of my father, that my path to this place before you truly began.

“I followed Supreme Leader Snoke’s laws and teachings and through discipline and hard work I rose through the ranks. I made a vow to always do what was in the best interests of the Order and the people I served. Some will claim that I broke that vow, the day Leader Snoke killed, but I say, ‘No!’. My promise to myself and to my people was and always has been to protect them. I was ordered to destroy the Hosnian System. Forty-two and a half  _ billion _ people call those planets home and had anyone else been in command of that station, they would all now be dust in space.

“I said, ‘No’. No, I would not destroy the center of the Republic! No, I would not declare war on a peaceful government. My punishment for my disobedience was not my life, but the life of my lover—my partner in  _ all _ things. I made the decision to say ‘No’ that day and to finally bring an end to a worthless conflict. Supreme Leader Snoke is now dead and our New Order will rise from its ashes. Finn sits before you today as living proof of my commitment to peace across this galaxy.

“I welcome you all into my home and I look forward working with you towards our shared goal of lasting peace.” Hux took a breath as his speech ended and slowly the large crowd began to clap and then the cheering began. Finn smiled up at the emperor as he turned around and faced him.

As Hux sat down, Finn leaned over. “How much of that was true?”

“More than anyone here would believe,” the man said honestly and Finn put his hand over his finacé’s.

A man garbed in Order formal regalia complete with a new emblem depicting a laurel and orange bird on his shoulder, began to announce those who had made arrangements ahead of time to greet and pledge themselves to the new Emperor. One by one they came forward and for a time, things were going smoothly. Finn was not actively looking for anything untoward until something untoward found him.

“General Weram Ja’quera,” the man announced and an officer came forward, his knee hitting the carpet laid before the steps to the thrones. His words were correct but his thoughts . . . He’d had someone he cared for—someone who had died on Korriban. And he would find a way to get his revenge.

The general walked away and Finn leaned over, “Hux,” he whispered and instantly, the emperor was halting the procession with a wave of his hand.

Finn swallowed. “That man . . . General Ja’quera—he  _ hates _ you.”

Hux looked at him a second before nodding and he gestured for Mitaka to come forward.

The officer leaned over and Finn heard Hux’s order. “Get Finn a list of the attendees here to pledge themselves.”

Mitaka nodded and scurried off. The crowd of attendees was looking on in confusion for the three minutes that the officer was gone and Finn could tell that they all were wondering what the . . . partner of the emperor had said. Mitaka eventually materialized beside Finn and handed over a small data pad. 

Hux nodded to the dark-haired young man and then turned to the ex-’trooper. “If you notice anything, note it down and I will have them looked into.”

Finn nodded and held the datapad while Hux gestured for the pledges to resume. There weren’t many people who dared to pledge themselves to the emperor while lying to his face, but Finn noted them all. Generals and aristocrats who benefited from ongoing war along with those who simply did not see an unknown general as being worthy to rule an empire.

Between pledges, Finn would look over towards one of the observation wings. Most had people that had supported Hux’s ascension. The emperor’s mother watched silently, though anyone could see the pride on her face. Finn hadn’t met her yet but he hoped that she’d like him.

Also there was Kylo Ren, unmasked and looking down his prominent nose at the sycophants that did their best to make some kind of impression during the few seconds of attention they received from the emperor.

And he wasn’t alone. Rey sat beside him on one side in her dark Knight’s robes, her face placid as she watched. Poe sat on the other side of him. The pilot was dressed in the black uniform of an Order pilot, though he too sported the new emblem on his shoulder. His expression was slightly strained but he seemed to relax slightly every time Kylo ran a gloved finger over his hand.

Finn wasn’t sure if he felt badly for the pilot or not—it seemed that most of Kylo Ren’s attention was on Poe during the few times that he’d seen the three together. There was something almost . . . jittery about the man as though he was being pulled in too many directions and had no idea which way to look. Perhaps it was a side effect that came when a worshipper was continuously so close to two powerful Force-users.

As though sensing his eyes on him, Poe looked up and met Finn’s gaze. The pilot threw him a weak smile that Finn returned. Perhaps in another life, they would have been good friends. The ex-’trooper’s head tilted as he wondered if they could be friends in this life as well. They continued to sit and preside over the ceremony and Finn jotted down notes occasionally when he picked up something worth noting. Hours passed by until it was time for dinner.

By then, Finn was so hungry, he could have eaten half the protein cubes on the Finalizer and Hux shook his head when the ex-’trooper said as much. 

“We’ll get you fed, I promise, though I do want you to meet someone first.”

Finn nodded as Hux took him through a few of the palace corridors until they came to stately drawing room, at least that’s what Finn thought it was called.

They weren’t the first people there and Finn instantly recognized the woman from the observations wings. He hadn’t been able to get a good look at her before due to the angle but he could now see that she was a tall, statuesque woman, a bit on the older side but well preserved. Her blond hair was swept up and away, ribbons and jeweled pins woven through it. She wore gown in a shade of pale rose that was embroidered and shot through with beads and stones. 

He wouldn’t have known who she was if not for her eyes. Hux’s green eyes stared back at him, crinkled slightly in the corners with fondness.

“Hello, Finn,” she said and her voice was a pretty sound of someone who made a habit of simply being in a good mood.

“Miss Valderia,” he said and she laughed as she approached.

“Oh, don’t ‘Miss Valderia’ me. Call me ‘Mother’,” she said with a smile as she put her hand around his arm.

“Mother please,” Hux began, his nose wrinkling in embarrassment but Dhalia waved him away. 

“Oh hush, Ami. I’m speaking to this cutie that you’ve been squirreling away for who knows how long.”

“There wasn’t any opportunity for a meeting, mother.”

Finn nodded in agreement. “He’s right Miss—uh mother. Hux is extremely busy, especially now.”

“Hux?” she asked with raised brow before turning back to her son. “Don’t tell me you have even  _ your man _ calling you  _ Hux?” _

The emperor shrugged. “I was only given two choices in terms of names—neither of which I am very fond of. One, at least, is  _ shorter _ than the other.”

She didn’t quite roll her eyes but Finn could tell it was a near thing and he smiled.

Dhalia pulled him to her side and lead him to one of the sofas. “So,” she began as they sat, “When is the wedding? Have you chosen your colors. Is there anyone in particular that you’d like to invite?”

“I—I . . .” he tried to think of something to say. He knew what a wedding was, of course, but he’d never been to one and hadn’t any idea what to answer his future mother-in-law.

Hux sighed as he poured himself a drink from a side table. “You’re overwhelming him, mother. His was not a normal childhood and he doesn’t have any idea what you’re talking about.”

“Ah, yes, that’s right. How could I have forgotten that you were a stormtrooper? Well, we’ll just have to see about education you. Don’t want to embarrass your husband by throwing a less-than-amazing party, now do we?”

2187 blinked, “Party?”

Dhalia’s lips pursed a bit. “Oh, darling, we have so much to talk about,” she said with a small smile.

Hux just shook his head in exasperation when Finn looked his way, but the man did say, “I’ll have dinner brought to us here, then?”

At that moment, Finn’s stomach let out a rather audible growl and the ex-trooper flushed. “Yes, please,” he said

Hux’s mother looked up at her son. “Ami, are you not even feeding him?”

“It’s been a long day, mother,” Hux said before heading to the door. He spoke quietly to the guard outside and then shut the door again.

“Oh psh! No excuse not to take care of your fiancé, Ami,” she said, patting ‘87’s hand.

Hux just sighed and replied with a, “Yes, Mother,” but Finn could sense the utter love and devotion that the emperor held for his mother.

She turned back to Finn, “Don’t you worry, I’ll make sure you know all about themes, decor, food—”

She was cut off when a soft knock sounded at the door, and Finn looked longingly towards it. He knew the ‘trooper on the other side was pushing a food cart. Hux obligingly let the soldier in and everything was placed on a table set off to the side. The trooper eventually left and Finn bit his lip as he eyed the plate of protein cubes that awaited him.

Dhalia got up and gestured towards the spread, “Shall we?”

Finn was up like a shot and the first one to the table. If it had just been he and Hux, he’d have used his fingers to pick up the soft gelatinous cubes but as they had company . . . he begrudgingly used a fork.

Hux sat beside him while Dhalia seated herself on the other side of the table. She looked over the pile of cubes curiously. “Are those  _ protein cubes?” _ she asked hesitantly.

Finn’s fork was halfway to his mouth by the time she’d finished the question and he looked at his food and then back at her. “Yes?”

“Oh dear,” she said. “We have more work to do than I thought.”

Finn blinked and turned to look at Hux who merely looked resigned. “For now, Mother, you can plan our official functions.”

She looked at Finn’s protein cubes for a second before nodding. “I would be happy to assist, of course,” she said with a smile before she looked back at Finn.

He could see inside her mind, her ideas and plans to transform him into something else.

_ Don’t worry, my love. We’ll leave soon . . . _

The ex-’trooper looked back at Hux but the emperor was taking a deep swallow of his drink.

* * *

They were nearly done with dinner when his mother spoke again.

“Ami, If I might speak with you privately,” his mother asked, all too casually.

And here is comes, he thought tiredly. Dhalia could only keep up her pleasant exterior for so long, though he was happy that ‘87 didn’t seem to have picked up on his mother’s duplicitous nature. He looked back at Finn, but the man waved him off with a smile, no doubt thinking that there would be some sweet mother-son bonding moment to be had.

But Hux knew his mother—and he knew he was about to get an earful about something. They stepped into the adjacent room and he shut the door behind them and waited for the inevitable storm.

It wasn’t long.

“How long have you been seeing that boy?” she asked as she sat down on the sofa.

His jaw tightened. “He’s hardly a boy—”

Dhalia snorted. “Perhaps not in body, but his mind is another subject altogether. How long?”

“Eight months,” he said.

She eyed him with irritation. “My sources say that that his last conditioning was only seven months ago. So you found this . . . young man and as usual you latched on.”

“I resent that—”

She cut him off with a wave of her hand. “I’m sure you do, but it doesn’t change the fact that until seven months ago, your paramor was little more than a mindless slave unable to even take a piss without permission.”

It was a crude statement but not entirely untrue. “Is there a point to this?”

Her expression was placid but her eyes were angry. “My point is that you are doing as you’ve always done, jealously guarding your toys and making sure that no one else can touch them. But that—that  _ kid _ can not be added to your collection. He can not comprehend what you’re truly asking of him—”

“He does!” Hux said in agitation.

“Whatever you think he’s feeling towards you—it’s not real. You’re the only thing he’s ever known and you’re projecting your attachment onto him. It’s not fair to either of you for you to tie him to you like this.”

Hux sniffed. “You don’t know what you’re talking about. He’s not a toy and he’s not someone who will ever walk away from me. He’d different.”

His mother let out a snort of a laugh. “Are you hearing yourself, Ami? They  _ always _ leave in the end, don’t they? When they realize that our burdens are too heavy for them to shoulder, they leave—he will resent you for doing this to him and he will grow to hate you.”

If anyone besides his mother had said such a thing to him, he would have killed them on the spot. “Finn isn’t  _ Brendol Hux _ or any of the other useless men you constantly brought home. He was never some random stormtrooper—do you think I would be  _ marrying _ someone who could not stand with me?”

She shook her head. “Anyone with eyes can see he would rather be anywhere else but by your side—”

Hux sighed. “He’s  _ shy. _ Finn is just now getting used to doing things our way, but he’s learning quickly.”

“I just don’t want to see you get hurt, Ami,” she said, her expression irritated.

Hux shook his head. “Then stop hurting me,” he said as he turned to leave, though he paused before opening the door. “Do not ever repeat any of those things to him, do you hear me.”

She didn’t look convinced, but nodded nonetheless. “yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bit with Dhalia isn't the start of some new plot thread or anything like that, but more of a way for me to insert a sort of outside perspective on their relationship, and what it might look like to people who don't know them. Also, through-out the story, with the exception of Hux, no one has ever looked out for Finn's best interests, and I wanted to show that while Hux's mother cares deeply for her son, she also can't necessarily ignore what her son has done to/with this ex-stormtrooper. Hux has already gotten past that point and they've already moved on, but it really has not been that long since they even met, and having someone remind that really, what he did was wrong, is needed every once in a while to keep from being too much of an ass.
> 
> Well, only one chapter left and then an epilogue. :)


	17. Chapter 17

Hux kept his word. Almost immediately after the last day of pledges had been made and the dissenters weeded out, he’d taken Finn and left Azos. Kylo Ren would remain there a bit longer, cementing the new capital while Hux made the rounds on the more important worlds within the his domain.

He was also apparently coordinating other plans—ones that Finn was unaware of. 

When Hux walked into their quarters after his time on the bridge, he wasn’t alone. A ball-droid rolled in behind him, halting behind the emperor’s legs as though the man would protect it. It’s optical unit slid a bit to the side so it could see around Hux’s boots to look at Finn.

The ex-trooper put his pad down and looked from Hux’s less than impressed expression to the droid. “Is that . . .?”

“BB-8, yes. Poe Dameron’s droid.”

The bot squeaked a bit at the mention of its master before rolling out slightly from behind Hux. In the time since they’d left Azos, Kylo Ren had begrudgingly allowed Finn and Poe to correspond over the comms—Rey as well when she wasn’t training with Kylo. While Poe missed his comrades from the Resistance, it was his missing droid that he lamented losing the most. BB-8 was orange and white just as Poe had said, and Finn smiled at it before holding out a hand.

“Come here, BB-8. Don’t worry, no one’s gonna hurt you.”

It looked up at Hux of all people who only slightly rolled his eyes before nodding. The droid beeped and then slowly made its way over to Finn.

“He seems really attached to you,” Finn said almost absently as he looked over the droid.

Hux sighed. “The techs were about to dismantle it when I walked in and I stopped them. It’s been following me around ever since.”

“Where did you find him?” Finn asked as he smiled at the beeps and squeaks the little droid continued to make.

Hux came over but he didn’t sit. “It surfaced on Takodana of all places, stowed away on a ship that escaped Jakku. We found it hiding in the bowels of an ancient palace . . . along with this.”

Finn looked up and spotted something that Hux must have had in his hand the entire time but Finn had somehow failed to notice before. In the emperor’s hand was a metal cylinder with various components protruding from the sides. He instantly recognized its shape.

“You found a lightsaber?”

His lover nodded. “One of the officers accompanying the ‘troopers did, and he handed it to me. I thought you might like to have it.”

Finn looked at the proffered weapon for a second. It wasn’t his weapon—it hadn’t chosen him. “It’s not mine.”

Hux raised a brow. “Whoever it belonged to is probably long dead and won’t care who uses it.”

Finn swallowed but reached up and took it. The second his fingers brushed the metal his body seized and he fell back, his eyes wide. Flashes of memories scorched his mind. The destruction of a planet-killer and the death of Vader . . . and then the  _ visions. _ The New Order sweeping across the galaxy like a plague, and the Knights cutting down anyone who dared to speak against them. All lead by the dark form of Kylo Ren whose head only bowed before a golden emperor.

“Hux,” Finn said in a gasping voice and he felt fingers on his face but all he could see were the eyes of the emperor and all he could hear was a single word whispered in the dark.

_ Ach-to . . . _

“Finn!” Hux said loudly and the ex-’trooper blinked rapidly as his vision returned to normal, and Hux’s worried face hovered in front of him. Finn felt his fingers slacken and he dropped the lightsaber to the ground.

“What happened? Are you alright?” Hux asked frantically. “You—you were seizing!”

Finn swallowed hard as he struggled to piece together what had happened. “I saw . . .”

“What did you see?”

His eyes moved rapidly from side to side as he described the vision. “I saw the Knights and Order taking over everything, and Kylo Ren . . .”

“What about Ren?” Hux asked and Finn could hear the note of danger that laced through his tone.

Finn spoke quickly to diffuse Hux’s anger. “He—he served only you.”

That brought Hux up short. “I will rule over everything?” he asked and ‘87 tried not to think too hard on the avarice that he heard.

Still, he nodded. “Yes, but you need Lord Ren to do it, and you need him for the future.”

Hux tilted his head but said nothing else as he pulled Finn close and buried his face in Finn’s neck. “I only need you.”

“I have to find him,” Finn said quietly.

“Who? Ren?”

Finn pushed Hux away, shaking his head. “Luke Skywalker. I know where he is.”

“Do you now?” Hux asked quietly.

At this, Finn looked up at Hux in suspicion. “You do as well, don’t you. Have you told Kylo Ren?”

Hux shrugged. “He knows as well, but he’s had more important tasks to see to, besides I’ve have the planet watched as I prefer not to kick that particular hornet’s nest until the Resistance is completely wiped out.”

“And you think wiping out the Resistance won’t be the proverbial kick? That Skywalker  _ won’t notice _ his sister’s death?” he asked incredulously

Hux grimaced and looked away. “What do you want with Skywalker, anyway?”

“I don’t know, but I need to find him. That lightsaber . . . it was his.”

Hux looked down at the fallen saber before turned his gaze back on Finn. “I won’t allow you to be put into any danger.”

Finn sighed. “You can’t keep me locked up in your quarters for the rest of my life.”

The emperor scowled. “You wanted this—you  _ begged _ me for it. You discarded your role as a stormtrooper and you became the partner to an emperor. My enemies would do anything for a chance to snatch you from me.”

“I’m not weak,” Finn gritted out, irritated at the idea that he’d been somehow relegated from a soldier to a piece of glass.

“But you aren’t strong either . . . are you?” Hux answered simply. “You will never be a Knight because you can’t do what must be done to fight for the Order.”

“I can’t kill innocent people—” he began, searching for further justification.

The emperor cut in quickly. “You can’t kill  _ anyone _ —not unless you absolutely must and our enemies will take advantage of your hesitation to strike you down.”

Finn paused and took a steadying breath. He felt exposed, as though Hux knew every weakness he had and would use them against him—not to hurt him, but to protect him. “How do you . . .”

“Ren told me. He said there are those who are too sensitive to the Force at times and that death and pain hurt them a hundred-fold worse than it does to others.” He sighed and rubbed his thumb over ‘87’s cheek. “That’s why you are seeking Skywalker. The Jedi . . . they were founded by people like you.”

The ex-’trooper turned a withering glare onto his lover. “You knew all of this but you never said anything?”

“I could not sure that Ren was telling me the truth about you,” Hux said quietly.

Finn scoffed. “Do you trust anyone?”

Hux gave him a long look that was enough to have the ex-’trooper look away. “I need to find him,” Finn said quietly.

The emperor shook his head again in exasperation. “You don’t  _ need _ to do anything. Things are fine the way they are.”

“They aren’t! I’m not—not normal,” Finn said and he while he’d let go of many of his insecurities when it came to trusting in Hux . . . trusting in himself was another matter.

Hux raised a brow. “I’m aware. If you were normal, you wouldn’t be sitting here right now. But you seem to have your . . . gifts well in hand.”

“But there’s more—I know there is,” he said hurriedly.

“So . . . What? You want to be a  _ Jedi, _ now?” the emperor asked snidely and Finn could feel not only Hux’s irritation but also the underlying thread of fear at the prospect. Kylo Ren had never made any secret of his feelings towards the Jedi.

Finn looked away. He loved Hux and he knew the emperor loved him in return “I don’t want to be useless to you. I don’t want to sit in these rooms all day every day waiting for you to finish your work.”

Hux leaned in and brushed a kiss over the ex-’trooper’s lips. “I’ve never considered you useless, Finn,” he whispered.

He knew that, of course—it was enough for Hux that he was able to simply be with Finn as much and as often as he wanted, and Finn pushed down the feelings of guilt at his own selfishness for wanting more. “I could be more—to you, to the Order.”

The emperor shook his head a bit in denial. “You don’t need to be more. I . . . I love you just as you are.”

Finn was quiet for a second. “I want to do this,” he said finally.

Hux sighed as he thought it over before nodding. “You know that I can’t say ‘no’ to you.”

“But first, we need to give BB-8 back to Poe.”

Hux rolled his eyes but nodded, and the droid beeped from his spot on the floor.

The trip back to Azos was short, and apparently Kylo Ren was making plans to build an academy of his own on the planet. Rey was by his side constantly while Poe had been placed with the Order pilots and at times ran raiding missions off-world before returning.

Finn couldn’t tell if the other man had been doing better or worse, but the pilot had been nearly in tears to get his droid back. Rey crouched down with him to welcome the little bot into their unusual family. Kylo watched them with narrowed eyes before turning back to Hux and Finn.

“You are going to Ach-to to see my uncle?” he asked, though he already knew the answer.

Hux didn’t respond but Finn turned to the Knight. “I need to find him.”

Kylo had nodded. “Perhaps you will do better than I ever did,” he said before walking back to his two lovers and being introduced to the droid.

Finn wasn’t entirely sure what to expect as the ship flew down to the surface of the only land mass on the planet. A small island that glowed with the power of the Force. Hux sat beside him as the ship trembled ever so slightly and came in for a landing. 

The ex-’trooper got up and watched as the imperial guard moved off the ship to scan the area for threats. Finn exited next, followed by Hux and up ahead he could see a cloaked figure facing towards the windy sea. He walked towards the man and he could feel Hux’s reticence to allow him to go alone, but his lover remained with the guard, watching his progress with critical eyes. 

Skywalker had to know he was there but it wasn’t until Finn was perhaps five meters away that he finally turned around. The old man’s gaze slid from Finn to Hux and the guards before coming back to ex-’trooper. He swallowed as the Jedi lowered his hood and watched him silently. 

Except it wasn’t complete silence.

Finn could hear him—the questions and suppositions inside his mind. The easiest answer that he could offer was to pull the lightsaber from his belt and hold it out towards the Jedi. The voices ceased as the man’s mind whited out.

And Finn continued to hold the lightsaber until the artificial hand of the Jedi took it from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a long chapter and I'm sure I could have rolled the epilogue into this chapter as well, but it just didn't go, in my opinion. The epilogue will be up later today.


	18. Epilogue

Hux stood on the terrace of the Imperial Palace watching silently as Kylo Ren’s five children played with Finn, Poe and Rey in the garden, a small smile on his lips. Finn was the New Order’s High Consort, while Rey was the second most powerful Knight, and Poe, their finest pilot. And the three of them smiled so widely as though they themselves were the children.

“You know, even though you are both men, you could have had a few of your own,” Kylo said from behind him.

Hux snorted. “No thank you. Neither Finn nor I are keen on having our lifestyle changed in any way.” The emperor and his consort were well known to travel the galaxy meeting politicians and representative in person to keep relations and agreements stable. Squalling babes had never been of interest to him, and Finn had never even hinted at desiring such a thing.

The Knight came forward until they stood side by side. “And what do you plan to do for an heir, Hux? I know you recieve the same reports that I do. Citizens and politicians alike are wondering if the empire will fall apart when you eventually pass. They wonder if they should even bother supporting a dynasty that won’t last.”

Hux raised a brow and turned to Kylo. “Of course it won’t last. I never intended to have a child to succeed me or start a dynasty using my own family.” He paused, grimacing. “I wouldn’t give my father the satisfaction.”

Kylo wasn’t one to be put off, however. “The masses are grumbling that one stray blaster bolt could bring the entire system down.”

Hux knew that, of course. In the years since his ascension and marriage to Finn, the lack of children had seemingly become the number one concern of the population. It disgusted him on more than a few levels. “They need not worry, I have already selected an heir. It’s been recorded into the archives for some time.”

The Knight’s head turned sharply. “What? Who?”

Hux could not quite meet his friend’s eyes. “Your youngest daughter, Nephine.”

“Ne-Nephine?  _ What?  _ She’s only _ eleven,”  _ Kylo said incredulously.

The emperor shrugged. “She has the best temperament for a ruler and Finn . . .”

Kylo’s eyes narrowed. “This was _ his _ idea?”

Hux shook his head. “He merely told me long ago that Rey would bear you and Poe many children and that one among them would succeed me.  _ I _ selected Nephine.” Hux paused, watching the little girl as she quietly—intently focused on her task amongst her more rambunctious siblings. “I had intended to wait until she was older to announce it as I did not want to put her in any unnecessary situations stemming from my decision.”

The Knight scoffed. “Unnecessary—She’s my  _ daughter _ and now you want to make her the imperial heir?”

Hux didn’t say what he was thinking but he knew on some level that Kylo understood why Nephine had been chosen over the others. She was not Kylo Ren’s biological daughter. While both Kylo and Poe were perfect parents to all five of Rey’s children, Nephine was Poe’s only blood-related child. She was strong with the Force but without the potentially unhinged mind of the Skywalker bloodline.

“She . . . She will make a great empress,” Kylo said finally.

Hux looked at the little girl who sat beside her mother, playing chess with Finn and smiled.

“Yes, she will.”

 

 

_ The End _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it. I hope you guys all enjoyed this story. I didn't intend for it to be so long, but hey, at least I finished it, right? :)

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [Juulna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Juulna/) and [Copper_Nails](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Her_Madjesty/pseuds/Copper_Nails) for being amazing so I could start posting this fic a week early!!! You guys rock!
> 
> This fic is posted under my secondary account. I have family members who read my 'usual' stuff and I'd rather not have some of my work on there where they can find it easily. If you'd like to read other works by me, you can find my other account at [SophiaDreith](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaDreith).
> 
> I post updates about my writing on tumblr. Follow me @[sophiascribbling](http://www.sophiascribbling.tumblr.com/).


End file.
